


Golden Dawn

by EternalBliss4U



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Harem, Multi, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 80,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalBliss4U/pseuds/EternalBliss4U
Summary: One life had come to an end but the regrets of the past live on. Witness Naruto adjusting to a new life without regrets in a world filled with hidden dangers and opportunities.Disclaimer: I don't own anythingTeam BuildingPowerful NarutoSmall HaremDaily UpdatesYoung Justice plus Justice League and some Teen Titans.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also post on FanFiction and webnovel. Name on Ff is Asura435.

"Sigh, blame Saru for this Naruto." A man covered in bandages muttered in a cold tone as he plunged a kunai enhanced with wind chakra into Naruto's neck and heart, destroying both organs

The new Hero of the leaf died in his sleep after the battle with Pain as no one expected the advisor of the Third Hokage, Danzo Shimura to ever kill their jinchuuriki.

With the decimation of the village, the security was very weak and even if there was any they wouldn't have been any use against Danzo. He was the man with the strongest power in Konoha at the moment after Naruto and now Naruto was gone.

'With this the threat has been silenced. Now to use the Hyuga clan.' Danzo walked away as he headed towards Hinata Hyuga, the current heir of the Hyuga clan and his weapon to dominate Konoha as he had come to the knowledge about their past and even without that past, the clan was currently the strongest while Hinata was fragile in mindset

With Naruto's death, Danzo planned to control Hinata to grow unhindered and take over the clan under his command.

\---------

"WAKE UP"

'What?" Naruto opened his eyes in confusion and saw trees around him so he didn't notice any difference until he remembered that there shouldn't be any trees in current Konoha

'Kyuubi?' Naruto called out as he stood up from the ground noticing that he was in a crater

His body must have fallen from quite a height to cause this much affect on the ground fortunately he had trained his body somewhat so he wasn't hurt when unconscious

'Boy, we died.'

'I didn't know you could joke.' Naruto chuckled as he cleared his clothes and started walking to see that there were many people around him with strange device in their hands

'They are taking pictures.' Naruto could see a flash from some of them so he assumed it was some kind of camera and a video device

'Look up and see where you are.'

Naruto looked up and saw tall buildings rising into the sky before his senses also came to life and he heard a lot of noise and the smell.

'What happened?'

'Danzo, that one eyed man beside the third killed you in your sleep.'

'There is no way that's possible.'

'You were left unprotected.'

'Shut up, I am not listening to your bull shit.' Naruto calmed his anger and called out to the people but they started to run away

"They can't understand what I am saying." Naruto muttered in frustration as he decided to find someone that could understand him or just explore the area

Before he could step out of the park, Naruto saw a girl with blonde hair and blue body suit that left her legs open and a red cape that flowed in the wind.

She was flying naturally without any wind or wings.

'Is she using telekinesis like Pain?'

"Hello" Naruto smiled and waved his hand

"Hello" Supergirl relied back as she had a translator on her body for these kinds of situations

"Thank God! My name is Naruto and I am from the Land of fire, could you please guide me home?"

Looking at his hopeful expression Kara felt guilty when she had no answer to that question, "There is no Land of Fire on earth. Are you human?"

"Of course, what do I look like?" Naruto replied as he checked his body and everything was normal

"Then let me check with my cousin and see if we can find your place."

"Then let's go to where he is." Naruto was feeling jumpy as the situation was looking very suspicious now

'Was this a genjutsu? It looks too much for one.'

'You are dead in your world and brought here somehow. Find that reason or just live peacefully since I don't want to die so pitifully again. I can believe you bloody died like that.'

"No need, he will come to us." Kara replied as she looked at the surrounding and found that many people had gathered

"Let's go somewhere quite." Kara extended her hand and Naruto caught it as she flew towards the roof of a building away from the park

"Thanks for helping aaa…"

"Supergirl"

"What?"

"Supergirl"

"I know you are a Supergirl but what's your name?"

"Haha, people call me Supergirl as that's my public name as a hero." Supergirl chuckled at his words as it was just so basic

"I understand so that enemies don't attack in your private life."

"Yes, and you?"

"I am a Shinobi and a sage." Naruto replied in a calm tone as he was proud of his job but still hoped that his occupation didn't cause bad blood. He was aware of the general outlook of the shinobi was very bad among the populace that lived far from the ninja villages. He had never none about this before the journey with Jiraiya and the two years had opened his eyes to many things he was unaware of.

"You don't look like one." Kara looked him up and found nothing on him while his looks were cute and funny type lacking any cruelty in his eyes or any scars

"I take offence to that as I am a great mercenary with many achievements."

"Okay okay, I understand."

"I hope I am not disturbing you two." Superman arrived and Naruto had to rub his eyes as it felt too ridiculous

'And people complained that I have no taste in fashion.'

"Why are you wearing your underwear on top?"

"HAHAHA" Kara covered her mouth as laughter slipped out from this simple comment

"It's not underwear but the part is just colored differently as I was emulating wrestlers and wanted to stand out."

"I think there are many other ways to stand out so couldn't you have done that?"

"Let's get back on topic, so do you have any idea how you ended up here?"

"No, I was sleeping one moment and the next moment I was in the park."

Clark nodded as he scanned Naruto's body and found it completely similar to a human except that the muscles were dense like his, meaning he wasn't some normal human but someone with super strength.

"You are in a different world Naruto and might have appeared from a different dimension."

"Okay"

"Unfortunately we don't have a way to help you but we can try talking to a person that might be able to help." Clark replied as this wasn't the first time someone from a different time period or an alternative dimension appeared in their world

Most of the time the person had a way to return but sometimes they didn't and they stayed here.

"Okay let's go" Naruto nodded as he ignored the negative emotions rising up inside his heart at the thought of being stranded far from home while his best friend was out there and his village was in shambles

The duo could also see the urgency in his words and didn't delay the process as they flew towards Zatanna's place.

Zatanna was part of the Justice League and one of the most powerful magicians on the Planet with powers to enter different dimensions so she was the only hope for the boy currently as other sources were very mysterious.

'You will only find failure in this endeavor, boy. We are connected to this world.'

Naruto ignored those words and they arrived in Las Vegas where Zatanna was hosting a magic show, which ended shortly after so they didn't have to wait long.

\----------

"How can I help you Superman?" Zatanna asked as she took of her hat and sat down on the chain near the mirror as the team entered her room

"Can you check if you are able to return him home to his own dimension?"

Zatanna turned around to see Naruto and unlike the two magic blind people, she was able to see the enormous amount of energy inside his body.

Her eyes were used to seeing such things so hiding from her sight was very difficult when she was business mode.

"Definitely not from here, I can sense a lot of chakra inside his body when most of those guys barely have any." Zatanna said as she knew about many kinds of energy around the world since she was well versed in the mystical side and read upon many different methods to improve her powers

Chakra was one of them as she had come across some users in Tibet but they had less and they seemed wiser than Naruto. She had stayed with them for some time and learned a lot of meditation and opening up to the higher world, which was how she opened to the cosmic energies.

"You have chakra?"

"No, I have mana. It's a different type of energy but since you are leaving there is no point in talking about it." Zatanna smiled as she looked at the young man and spoke some words to search for his origin

"You are from here."

"That's not possible. I saw everything on the way and those things don't exist. You don't exist in my world."

"Someone has made you part of this world so finding your original home has become almost impossible. I am sorry but this is beyond my capability now."

Naruto felt his body shake as he fell to the ground after hearing that response.

Sasuke depended on him.

His village needed him the most at this moment.

'They will survive with better chances now that you are dead and I am gone from that world.'

'What do you mean?'

'Don't you remember what Nagato told you?'

'Awakening the Juubi by consuming the tailed beasts'

'Yes, so our death had one good result for you since I saw no hope in your people from stopping the revival of the beast.'

'Why are you being so nice suddenly?'

'You are the only connection I have left of my world and I realized at the time of death that you are connected to my father.'

'Father?'

'The Sage of six paths, he is our father and we were supposed to be guardians of the world but humans turned on us.'

'Thanks for not abandoning me.'

"Naruto relax, this might sound bad but we can definitely find a way if we look for it." Kara shook his shoulders as he went quite

"Certainly there is no need to lose hope as I will try my best to help you but for now please accept this gift of the tongue."

With a tap on his forehead, Naruto gained the ability to speak English.

"Thank you, I feel better now."

"Since you have nowhere to go, I have a place you might fit in." Clark offered

"Where?"

"It's a team of young heroes under us. You can live with them and get to know them while we find a way to help you."

"I can't just mooch of people. I will help you out with this hero business."

"He said he is a Shinobi."

"He has a lot of energy so most of the members are weaker than him but a shinobi means killer, have you ever killed anyone Naruto?" Zatanna provided and asked

"I believe that people should be given a chance to change and that killing will only make the world a worst place so i don't kill. If you are going to ask me to kill then we will have to part ways." Naruto answered seriously as he looked at them

"You are officially the weirdest ninja i have ever seen as all of them kill without even thinking about it." Zatanna smiled and Clark nodded as he didn't feel Naruto was anyway similar to the shadows

"You don't have to worry since we have no kill rule and only help authorities imprison criminals or sometimes we imprison them personally." Clark explained

"Okay. Why don't we spar so we can both understand more about each other? I am interested in learning what kind of threats I could face." Naruto said as he really couldn't get a read on the trio

"Great Idea, Superman show him the ropes would you." Zatanna looked at Clark and he nodded as he wanted to see where they should put the young man

He might not be suited to operate at the moment or he might be too dangerous.

In this kind of situation where heroes were being looked in a negative light, Superman couldn't let such a thing happen.

"Okay"

"You can enter this gate way to arrive on a battle field made just for you two." Zatanna made a portal and the team walked through it to arrive on a large wasteland

"Naruto I will stand here and you can attack me with everything you have."

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned as he looked at him and then Kara

"You can do your best Naruto. Don't mind my cousin as he won't get hurt easily unless you have an attack that can destroy the planet or something."

Hearing her words, Naruto felt that she must be joking, 'How can anyone have that much power?'

"Here I come" Naruto enhanced his body with chakra and dashed towards Clark who had been standing 10 meters away from him, floating in place only few feet above ground

This was Naruto's full speed without sage mode, mach 100, and his fist glowed with chakra as he punched Clarks' body.

'Damn' Naruto felt his fist fracture on impact as it felt like hitting an impenetrable surface

'I have never hit something so hard.' Naruto thought as he slashed with his kunai using the left hand but it broke even after being enhanced by wind chakra

"I will be going serious now." Naruto muttered and formed a big ball rasengan that he rammed into Clark but the man didn't even budge

Bigger

Naruto made his rasengan humongous as it was about the size of two storey house as he rammed into Clark with it at full speed but the affect was the same, nothing.

Naruto closed his eyes and activated sage mode after gathering nature energy for six seconds. With sage mode on, Naruto used the twin Rasenshurikens on Clark.

Clark was impressed by the speed and power behind Naruto's attacks but they were not on his level and only a few league members would lose to the young man as he was used to doing the impossible even in a normal state without going for a sun dip. The attacks were not stopped by his natural electro-magnetic field that would weaken almost all attacks to a minimum but magic and spiritual attacks bypassed that barrier.

Regardless of bypassing his barrier, Clark had faced magicians before and his normal body was still to strong for majority of them so he didn't need his barrier. Only someone like Shazam and people of his level could usually hurt him when he was in a normal state. If he was weakened than weaker foes could also affect him.

The attack endured could erase a mountain range or city if it extended but Clark had survived planet's exploding on him. He had carried the weight of the whole planet without absorbing more sunlight for five days with no problem and his clothes were made from Kryptonian tech, making it highly durable that it could easily survive the heat of the sun. His healing factor was insane as he had healed back from a skeleton by just some sunlight shining over him from the yellow sun so unless someone killed him away from the yellow sun, he affectively impossible to kill.

Even Clark found himself to be a freak and didn't blame people when they started worshiping him but that was troublesome so he hoped they would stop.

Unfortunately for the kid even if he could bypass his biggest advantage, with that level of fire power he was never hurting him while Superman was in a normal state.

From his movement, Clark could see that the boy was a skilled close contact fighter and quick on the uptake as he changed tactics instantly instead of using his fists more than once.

The last attack was absolutely dangerous inside the city and if it went out of control hundreds would die at least as the range of this attack was huge.

It covered an area of 200 meters as both explosions combined to form a stronger affect.

While Clark was analyzing him, Naruto was slack jawed at what he had just witnessed.

'Did he just walk through my strongest attack like nothing?'

'Yes, yes he did and I think we might need to work together if there are more like him.'

'You can make that strong.'

'No, but you will be a lot stronger than now.'

"Zatanna is there a way for me to learn more skills since you know my list is very limited and I think I should at least learn teleportation for escape purposes."

"It's not impossible since you have great potential especially like that. I can see your connection with the world increase so in this mode, you can command more magic than normally."

"Really?"

"Yes but you will have to learn some complex subjects. So how are your academics?"

"Shit!"

"Well that will take you some years then."

Naruto cursed his fate for this situation. Why did he have to terrible at studying or why did magic require this?

"Well, you have time to learn so don't hurry and hurt yourself." Kara advised as she patted his back

She was impressed by his powers as that had enough oomph to hurt slightly unlike Superman since she was still growing.

"She is right so I will send you along your way and you can rest for today." Zatanna said as she sent the trio to the Young Justice base

\------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?

Original power level of Naruto after Pain fight

Comic power levels

Young Justice and Justice League

Naruto Canon The last Movie: Sage of six paths mode

Chakra: Enormous (Can last three days expenditure with big booms)

Durability: Planetary: 1. Tsunade could survive light speed transportation with minor injuries and she is an ant to this Naruto

2\. Survived his own chakra exploding on him with zero defence since it was his own chakra that caused an explosion levelling city worth of area. Only needed chakra recovery to get back up

3\. The actual reason for the durability is the fact that Naruto's durability is very close to his attack potency.

4\. The beam that cut through the moon casually and it was not completely hallowed because the branch clan wasn't that big plus the moon would have fallen apart if it was hollow. It actually had gravity of earth and was going to crash into the planet to destroy it.

Attack Potency: In the last movie his attack potency had increased a by large range or it was made clearer. Toneri intended to crash the moon into earth and remake the whole planet. He said his castle will survive this impact as it was surrounded by the Tensaigan barrier.

Naruto destroyed the barrier with a rasengan and destroyed Toneri's chakra cloak with a punch. This is a clear feat since nobody deny that this was the plot of the story. Plus he wasn't even at full power in the movie as Kurama was fighting the golem and Naruto only used Bijuu sage mode not Six paths sage mode. Six path gives enormous boost in power way more than normal sage mode and Kurama's chakra.

This should proof his attack potency is monstrous by this age and even in the Boruto movie his Bijuudama had moved from city level attack to continental destroyer as said in the movie itself by Sasuke who is the most knowledge about him. Then in the finale Boruto uses Naruto's rasengan to defeat Momoshiki.

The rasengan beat another rasengan before ploughing through the shinju tree and the mountains before exploding in space.

Shinju tree has roots across the planet and was durable enough to take make attacks that were large as an island look like nothing.

A big ball rasengan from a tired Base Naruto. Yes, you can go check and see that it was just base Naruto with no enhancements. No sage mode, no six path mode and no Kurama.

Strength with Kurama Avatar: Should be in the 100,000 plus tonnes for lifting up a giant golem

Without Avatar it should be in the 10,000 range and can be increased by using unrivalled strength.

If you don't remember than i will remind you that Naruto picked up Kurama at one point by the tail and smashed him into the ground during their battle. Kurama is at least 50 meter tall to 100 meter tall as he has been shown to actually dwarf small mountains. This was in just normal sage mode before the war and the time skip.

Attack area of effect: City level

Speed: Faster than light. 1. We have already seen Tsunade get transported at the speed of light along with the Raikage and come out fine.

2\. On screen Naruto dodged light beam from Madara and kicked him. It was a sage art so it had all its natural properties plus some more. Meaning it was at least Light speed and could be more unless you think sage mode just gives you the normal element.

3\. In the novels a tired base Hokage Naruto dodges photon guns

Jutsu: Limited because of the writer: Shadow clone, Transformation, Substitution, Rasengan variants, Sage mode, Chakra enhancement, summoning, high speed movement

Chakra control: Perfect

Bloodline: All bijuu speciality acquired and Universal understanding of chakra that allows for ease of creation of jutsu

Created Rasenshuriken variants within seconds when the wind version took years to make. Naruto took weeks using more than 100 clones to make it so you have to take all of it in account.

The above is my opinion formed after taking into accounts these events carefully and you can go check them out yourself. I just used the two movies so it shouldn't be hard to just watch those parts.

This puts Naruto in the high tier of Dc and Marvel but at the bottom of the high tier. Many characters still one shot him and destroy him because of his lack of hax skills or over the top physicals.

This is how I think and most people wouldn't agree with it in the debate sites as they completely ignore the implications of the Last movie and even the canon novels. In canon Novels Hokage Naruto while sick dodged photon lasers. So from the logical growth of characters from Last, Hokage Naruto has Large Planet level attack potency and defence while MFTL speed and reaction. This Naruto will arrive their very early and also face the same sickness early.

He would have died from the sickness if not for the Sage of six paths leaving a cure as he knew that Naruto would get sick in the future.

Now moving onto Superman since many are only aware of the animated and movie versions that are nerfed to barely one percent of the original.

https://comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/superman-165/new-52-superman-capability-thread-1628483/

Superman tested his powers into Dr. Veritas's lab which is situated into the core of our planet where he could lift for 5 days straight the equivalent weight of the earth thanks to a graviton matrix without being exposed to the sun's light and without even reaching the true limits of his strength. Shay Veritas wanted to go even further by opening a pandimensional whormhole in order test his real power but they both agreed that this method was too dangerous since it could suck the whole planet.

Immediately after being beaten up by Batman with a chunk of Kryptonite,Superman could easily change the trajectory of Warworld which was going to crash toward earth:he pushed it into the arctic where it could be teleported away into the phantom zone.

Superman was still weakened by red sun radiations but he could easily lift and push into space the Sunturian's ship that was big enough to be disguised as a part of Metropolis.

Superman was weakened by green,blue and red Kryptonite but he could still push that Superdoom's statue behind the moon in few seconds.

Surviving and escaping from a black hole plus travelling for two months non-stop into deep space.

H'el punches Superman(who remains conscious and undamaged) from the earth into the cislunar orbit making him slam into the Oracle's hand.

the whole fight against Doomsday is a feat: the monster had an energy field which could destroy,burn and poison everything around him and Superman was told to be the only being in the planet who could last more than 10 minutes in a fight against it.Then Superman could take many hits from the beast which was strong enough to broke both of Wonder Woman's arms with one punch when he was in a weaker form.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving in Mount Justice where the Young Justice team resided, Naruto saw only a few members inside this large place as some of them were on different missions or doing their own thing.

The place was so different that he couldn't understand some of the things like the jet, the computers, camera and many other high tech stuff but he already expected it so he wasn't overreacting and just took it calmly since his personality had become subdued after the events with Pain and this new event further pressed him down.

With everyone doing their things only, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Wondergirl and Bumblebee were present in the base while the boys seem to be out.

"This is a rare scene." Clark commented as he saw the girls walking to the hangar

"Hey guys, how have you been?" Kara called out to them and flew towards Batgirl for a hug as she hadn't seen them for a time

"Supergirl, where have you been?" Barbara asked as she was hugged by her best friend

"Sorry that I didn't inform you. I went to the place where my planet used to exist." Kara replied as she looked at the other members

"It is nice to see you again." MM said as she extended her hand

"Same here but are you still following the team here."

"Yes, I think senior members are necessary for the growth of the team."

"Who is he?"

"He is your new friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Hailing from a different universe, our friend is stranded in our world so he will be staying in the base until he finds his way home or decides to move out." Clark introduced Naruto as the boy looked at them

"Nice to meet you all and I hope we can get along while we are together. If you ever need help then please ask as I am willing to provide my assistance." Naruto said in a cheerful tone with his right hand on the back of his head

"What can you do?" Wondergirl asked as she looked him up and could feel the warriors aura from his body

She was the daughter of Zeus and had been blessed by Ares so it was easy for her to judge when someone was a warrior or not.

"He is stronger than majority of the team and can provide long range assistance."

Naruto stopped Kara, "I think the best way to understand each other is through combat so how about I fight against the team. It will allow us all knowledge on each other so we can work together perfectly."

Naruto suggested this as explaining his powers won't give the real picture and only actions were remembered correctly.

"Naruto, I don't think that's a good idea. Some of the members are very strong." Kara advised

"No problem, we are just sparring so there no danger of death."

"Okay, I will allow it." Clark thought for a moment and nodded

"Can we do this later since the boys aren't here and we have mission given by Nightwing?" Barbara said as she looked at Clark

"What is Nightwing doing here? Wasn't he leading his own team called the Titans?" Kara asked in confusion

"Ah, they broke up just after you left.��

"Why?"

"Relationship problems, Star fire cheated on Nightwing and Beast boy broke up with Raven so she disappeared."

"Really sad to see friends get separated." Kara nodded but Naruto focused on one point

"What happened to this Raven?"

"Nobody knows as she can dimension travel."

"Why would you let someone disappear with heartbreak? That could lead to serious problems and she would need emotional help."

"Naruto, Raven is a strong girl and she has the ability to even defeat the whole league as she did it once when she had gone berserk." Kara explained

"Doesn't that make it worse? You should at least make some contact with her and ask if she needs some consultation." Naruto said as he really felt that these people weren't very concerned about their friends when it came to their personal lives

"I can see that it sounds bad but we have nothing to do with it. We don't know Raven personally." Barbara said so that he wouldn't have bad impression of them

"You are right Naruto so I will have someone look for her location." Superman nodded as he felt better about Naruto

'He is very caring about people and it didn't even matter if it was a stranger or not.'

"Well we won't hold you back so have a safe journey." Kara said to the girls as Barbara indicated that they were in a hurry

"See you later Naruto"

\---------

With the girls leaving Kara showed Naruto around the place and gave him his room while Clark left for the watch tower.

In the short tour Naruto learned that Kara was from another solar system and an orphan so Naruto also shared about his family situation, which had them connect with each other more especially since Kara found his kindness attractive.

Naruto was happy that he at least had a friend in this new world as he stared at the ceiling once Kara left and he was alone in the base.

'I will need to get really powerful if I want to stay safe and find my way home. Relying on someone else has never been my way but how can I ever grow that strong.'

'Naruto come inside'

Naruto heard the beast and entered the seal space where the Kyuubi was caged behind bars.

"I am here"

"I can see that." Kurama rolled his eyes before continuing

"I have been thinking we should work together so I want you to open the seal."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Naruto let me tell you that you need me more than I need you. You are good at fighting but you can't plan anything and lack skills."

"And you are somehow a super genius?" Naruto nodded in sarcasm

"I am much smarter than you and that's more than enough. And with our powers combining you will at least have a chance in this world."

"Explain and I will consider it."

"Use your sage mode and look at me, do I still gave of the dangerous scent or not."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before opening them as he now had orange eye liner and frog eyes to signify his sage mode.

Looking at the beast, Naruto didn't feel the usual danger from him.

"Okay, I can see that so what's your name since Kyuubi can't be your name Or I would be called human."

"Kurama Otsutsuki"

"Nice name but please explain your plan."

"You have really become careful haven't you?"

"Loss does that to people."

"You know how I am being made pure chakra."

"Yes"

"You know how much?"

"No"

"I am part of the Juubi and the Juubi was made from the planet. The Juubi had planet's worth of energy while I am half the Juubi so I am worth half a normal planet."

"Okay, I don't see the point."

"This is why you need my help. I have this much energy but my strongest attack is barely able to destroy a city. I can't destroy the moon or anything or destroy the planet and add to the insult I was beaten by a human with chakra equal to one of my tails.

So the problem is that I didn't focus on any skill and didn't try to find a way to use my energy to its potential. Look at that little pink girl by your side; she does more with her chakra than you have ever done. She isn't even worth your pinky in chakra but she could kill you with a punch if you are not using Sage mode."

"I know she is awesome."

"I am saying it's all about control and concentration of chakra. Making your attacks bigger isn't going to make them stronger by much."

"Isn't that your fault?" Naruto looked at him with a dull expression reminding him that his chakra control was pure trash because the fox had been messing with it from childhood

"Yes but now you will focus more on it and compress your attacks to make them stronger. The best way for you to become stronger at the moment is by using sage mode to your full potential.

Absorb Nature energy equal to your chakra since you are not in the middle of the fight so it shouldn't be difficult." Kurama explained as Sage mode grew in power with the amount of energy absorbed and Naruto had never absorbed his full capacity since he didn't have chance yet

"So you want me to power up before releasing you to satisfy my urge to be safe."

"Did you drop your balls on the way?"

"Haha, okay I am game." Naruto chuckled as he heard those words and knew that he could trust the big bad monster

With a single jump he arrived at the top and ripped off the seal, freeing Kurama from his prison.

"Finally after hundreds of years I am free." Kurama muttered as he walked out of the cage and looked at Naruto who stared back at him

Naruto saw Kurama's paw extended towards him and a finger touched his head as he felt energy cover his body.

"Now this is my full power at your disposal."

"Wow" Naruto felt his jaw drop to the floor and had to pick it up before dirty water got inside

He felt immense power that made his previous self look like an ant.

"Don't just get lost in lala land already because there is more power to be had."

"What?"

"Did you forget about sage mode?���

"AH! No way, no way"

"Yes way. With sage mode you can now balance nature energy with the mix of both our chakras, giving you the ultimate power up equal to a planets worth of energy."

"But I can't absorb that much energy in a short time and most battles are fought on the go."

"That's why I am here as I will help you with chakra control and nature absorption."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, we just became monsters." Kurama grinned looking so evil and laughed at the enormous power at their disposal

Naruto just shook his head as he couldn't believe so much power had been bestowed upon him so easily and how powerful the sage mode had been.

"How different was the sage mode of your father?" Naruto asked as this was one thing he had been considering for his eventual future

Natural growth would reach a limit so the only way forward would be sage mode.

"Very different as nature energy entered with a thought and he could absorb planet worth of energy with a moment and even without it he had more energy than the planet itself. Also good question as it reminded me of the fact that you don't understand what nature means.

Nature is everything around you even gravity affecting is nature, the light coming from the sun is nature and the time affecting everything is nature. If it is part of the universe than it is nature only created things don't count as nature. Back to father, I was very young then and he never really had to fight so I only saw him use mokuton, gravity control, elemental manipulation and he always had these black balls.

These things were made from the combination of all elements that erased any thing on contact and could even erase souls so maybe we could replicate these things once you have mastered sage mode to higher realm since you have just learned it.

First get used to having it on all the time so that your body would grow from the constant infusion of Senjutsu as it seems after leaving sage mode your body retains some of the power. It follows similar idea to chakra enhancement that with a higher enhancement and constant use would force your body to adapt to that level of power at some point but that is very slow and the power up isn't that big." Kurama explained slowly as he knew Naruto could lose focus very easily when studying

Naruto's eyes were shining with hope as he saw the light in the form a giant fox, "You are genius Kurama. Let's do it."

Naruto sat down and meditated while Kurama just shook his head in wonder at the situation as he saw the silver of energy mix into Naruto's chakra.

It was the chakra of his brother, Ashura Otsutsuki. It had always been waiting inside his body and seems to react to Kurama's freedom.

'He was always the good brother.' Kurama understood that the soul had waited to see whether Naruto could prove himself above the normal people by freeing him

'This kid really should have bothered his teachers for more jutsu because now we are stuck with these jutsu or using pure energy and control.

His wind control is good and powerful but just like always he ignored it after one jutsu so we can make more abilities focusing on wind.

Without wind majority of life cannot exist so he can do it with sage mode. He can create hurricanes, create wind barriers, wind blades, wind sickles, he could literally fly with wind, wind bullets everywhere from any direction. It could even increase his speed by removing wind resistance and providing a boost.

He can repel things with it or detect an enemy through the wind or explode an object by manipulating wind inside their bodies.

Increase the effect of sound and provide pressure to the enemies. There are so many things that could be done with just wind if he could just focus on controlling it naturally and making it part of his fighting style. The clones will make this process so much easier so he should be able to master the new style within a month.' Kurama planned out everything as it took shape in his mind from attack to defense as he made everything and was ready to ask Naruto to let him check out some books on science and natural phenomenon to further develop these powers along with a list of recorded powers in this world

\----------

The next day Naruto woke up to a bright day as he was feeling hope burning bright in his heart and he had gained a partner that was from his world so he was never alone.

Loneliness was one thing Naruto didn't ever want to experience and dreaded the most.

Walking out of his room, Naruto was greeted to the sight of the whole team talking with Nightwing and with his appearance they turned towards him.

"Hello Naruto, I hope you had a good night sleep." Nightwing said as he walked towards him

"It was wonderful so I am looking forward to our match and if you wouldn't mind, some ramen would do." Naruto replied with a smile and excitement

"Ramen can be arranged.."

"Thank God" Naruto cried out in joy as he hugged him and almost crushed his body if Dick didn't cry out quickly for him to stop

"Sorry forget my strength for a moment there." Naruto scratched his head as he remembered that this was a normal human not a shinobi

"I can understand so no problem just be careful next time so.. I want to ask if you are sure about this spar. You can just fight Connor and it will be fine as he is the strongest in the team or I could ask Kid Flash as he is the fastest on the team."

"No need to worry since I am very sure and I believe this will help all of us. Fighting each other in various situations is a good way to prepare for future missions. At my place it was very common."

"Then let's prepare for this match and start at noon, 12:30 sharp." Nightwing said as he guided Naruto towards the team and the kitchen

\---------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?

This Naruto has only canon abilities at the moment but i am using them effectively since Naruto in canon didn't develop much of his skills.

Sage mode will also become as powerful and even more powerful than six paths mode after his training in this world.

In canon we have never seen Naruto actually absorb energy equal to the combined chakra of his and Kurama's and we might never see it. In the final fight with Sasuke, Naruto wasn't at full power and even then he powered up so much that he was surprised by the boost of power.

He won't always stay with the team and will develop his own team. His own enemies etc.


	3. Chapter 3

"How about we decide this battle through a game? See this broken kunai, if you can steal it then you win but I win if I can steal what you designate as the target." Naruto explained as he stood in front of the team after finishing up with breakfast and planning his moves

"Let's limit it so we aren't forced on a hunt around the island. You have to keep it on your body and we will keep this fork on our person." Nightwing limited the requirements to something reasonable while giving his team the edge as Naruto would have to check everyone of them

"Haha, I like it. So I will go this end of the island and you guys on the end. We start once you guys throw the sign."

"I will release an explosion so it will be loud and clear." Nightwing replied as Naruto disappeared from his sight and he turned to his team

"Are we really doing this?" Superboy asked in disbelief as he thought that Naruto wouldn't even survive a battle against him, he was the original Young Justice and part of the Teen Titans for a time so his experienced and power backed up his confidence

"Connor relax, he is a new guy that just wants to learn if he has what is needed to survive in the world. That is real goal along with letting us know about his abilities since he volunteered to help."

"And that's why brain is important Muscle brain" Lagoon boy commented causing Connor to glare

"Not like you saw through his words so you aren't above us either." Wondergirl spoke up for Connor as she didn't like anyone disrespecting her crush

"Guys chill, we can't embarrass ourselves like this in front of guest." Batgirl stopped them from fighting as she sighed at the boys always getting violent

"So who is keeping the fork?" Tim Drake the current Robin asked

"Meghan, you keep it and stay invisible while the rest of us move in teams. Robin, Lagoon boy, Beast boy, Blue Beetle and Bumblebee as Team 2 while the others are with me."

\-------

'This is the first time for us to test our true powers so let's play with them.' Kurama said as he sat inside the seal space comfortably

'I am eager to know the level of power these young heroes hold and my own power. This is really an important step for our future so I hope they don't disappoint or take us out with one hit.' Naruto replied as he sat beneath the ocean surface and at the bottom while covered in golden energy that was mixed with nature power

Naruto had entered bijuusage mode, a mode that combined Kurama chakra mode with sage mode to give him an enormous boost in power.

He was already so powerful but Naruto sat in a meditative pose to absorb more nature energy to increase his strength while he sent out five clones to take on the team.

These clones were made with excellent chakra control giving them high level of durability and high chakra reserves to use in battle.

Plus all of them were in bijuusage mode so kind of an overkill if the team had difficulty fighting even one of them.

"So clone 2, how should we do this?"

"I think we take them together."

"That sounds boring, let's take them one by one. I want to test out my power alone." Clone three said his piece and the last two agreed

"Okay with majority vote, we all separate and attack the teams alone." Clone concluded and three clones went towards Conner's team while two went towards Robin's team

\-----

"I found him, he is inside the ocean." Lagoon boy smiled victoriously he found the target while submerged into the water as the team decided to stay at the edge of the island

"Sorry but I also found you." Naruto's voice entered their head and they couldn't react before they were all trapped with a dome of golden energy

"These guys are too weak." Clone 4 complained as he finished them off with just one move and they couldn't perceive his arrival

"Don't complain, you at least got something." Clone 5 hit his head as he only got to watch

"Sigh, I will take them while you get the girl." Clone 4 said as he walked away from the place with the team trying their best to break the golden ball

"It's useless to struggle so just sit tight and we can enjoy a good show." Naruto said as he walked through the forest casually while the team felt that this was the worst battle ever

They couldn't even put up a resistance.

'Supergirl's warning was right, only Wondergirl and Superboy can fight him.' Bumblebee thought as she looked at Naruto's back and touched the golden energy with her hands but it was too strong for anyone of them and they couldn't even use explosives

\----------

On the other hand, Nightwing and Batgirl got taken out instantly as Naruto clone appeared behind them with substitution with a falling leaf.

With the weak humans taken out, Clone 1 and Clone 2 attacked Superboy and Wondergirl causing an explosion at the point of impact.

"You hit like a girl." Connor said with a smile as he felt the impact

"Really then I will increase the heat as I wasn't sure you could handle it." Clone 1 said in a serious tone making him regret his words as he was sent flying the next moment

Connor felt his arms tingle from the last kick as Naruto used his full power against him but he stopped in the air and flew.

"Your reactions are too slow." Connor heard the voice from behind as he was hit by a glowing giant fist but this time he managed to form a barrier to stop the attack following it with release of force around his body

"Your attacks aren't fast enough compared to your eyes." Naruto muttered as he fell down as the attack went past him before substituting with another one of the small clones he had made in the shape of bees

This time he went with a small rasengan and hit Connor in the back, sending him flying with the force of the attack.

Connor managed to release a heat beam towards Naruto while breaking through the rasengan with some force.

"Not bad" Naruto muttered as he easily took the heat beam to the body without a scratch

It was hard to tell if the attack was supposed to be strong or not but the foe's durability was first class as that attack was as affective as his normal Rasenshuriken just without the small blades.

"Your fighting skills are still lacking and your use of flight is really annoying so let's end it." Naruto muttered as Connor tried to bull rush him but Naruto appeared behind again with a large rasengan this time

It was the size of Connor and covered his body completely as he was sent crashing into the ocean floor causing an explosion that knocked him out.

It was a mountain destroyer and unlike Superman, Superboy couldn't take that kind of hit directly to his body.

'I couldn't use much force with him or skill. I think I will have to ask Superman for a rematch.' Naruto thought as he wasn't satisfied with the skill level of his foe but the power was definitely impressive since without Kurama, this battle would have been very hard as Connor would have been really fast for his sage mode and only his strongest attack would take him down

\---------

While Clone 1 fought Connor, Clone 2 was busy with Wondergirl and unlike Superboy she was very skilled in close combat.

Sadly for all of them, Naruto had danger sense and life force sense so he could easily predict any attack coming at him.

Naruto punched Cassandra in the face and she tried to dodge it but the attack still hit her body, sending her crashing into trees before she stopped her flight.

'What was that?' Wondergirl thought as she had definitely dodged it

Once again she engaged in close combat and this time she tried to take him down with grappling but Naruto managed to slip through her attempts.

Naruto sent a kick to her head and she blocked it but got hit by a fist that appeared above the leg and got slipped from beneath by another energy arm.

'This has to be the worst battle ever.'

"Can't you fight properly?"

"Properly? We fight in a way that guarantees a win there is no such thing as honor in battle where you have to limit your imagination." Naruto replied as he was forced to dodge the lasso with lightning

"Now you got something interesting" Naruto smiled as he found danger from this thing

This thing was gifted by Ares and her lightning blessed by Zeus flowed through it, which was further enhanced by her frustration from this battle.

It was too difficult to fight as the opponent in a tricky manner and she couldn't keep watch of all the places where his limbs seem to appear plus his attacks were undodgeable.

Naruto extend his hand forward and large claw projection grew forth towards Cass, dragging her across the ground as she hit the thing with her lasso and breaking it.

'I was right that she can harm me with that thing.' Naruto thought as he placed his hand on the ground as projections of his clawed hands appeared around Cassandra and crushed her between them before another hand appeared with a large rasengan held between its palm

With nothing to block the attack Cassandra was hit cleanly and hurt but not bad as Connor since she had natural resistance to magical energies but the force behind the attack caused the damage.

Rasengan caused physical damage by grinding so her resistance cancelled the explosion part but the grinding affecting her body.

Clone 2 walked closer and picked up the lasso, 'Can you see anything from it?'

Clone 2 asked Kurama since he had been helping out during the battle or it would be impossible to use limbs like that without experience.

'Feels like a powerful artifact but I can't get anything else from it. I don't know everything Naruto so asking these things is useless.'

'I was just asking to see if you could learn anything from it.'

'The only thing I learned from it is that we might need a proper weapon just in case chakra attacks don't affect the foe much like her.'

'Yeah, you are right. Kunai feels too useless by this point.' Clone 2 thought as he looked at Nightwing

"I win"

"You still don't have the fork."

"I do" Clone 5 walked back with Meghan in his hold

"This is why you didn't mind it being the whole team."

"Yes, because I always outnumber everyone." Clone 2 smiled as all of them disappeared and the original appeared in their place

He was glowing with immense power that caused cracks to appear beneath his feet and the pressure almost descended on the team but Kurama helped him contain the energy properly.

Even though the battle took more than 2 minutes, he was unable to even absorb 10 percent of the nature energy.

The rate of absorption was too slow for speed battles as the enemy would have killed his clones and killed him soon after with that timing.

'Even though the process is slow, this power is too potent and I don't know how powerful it is.' Naruto still didn't know how powerful his bijuu mode and the stronger forms were at this point as he didn't have a conclusive evidence for it

"I hope you guys aren��t hurt and sorry for any insults exchanged during battle." Naruto said as he looked at them as he was still glowing with energy

"Are you not going to come out battle mode?" Barbara asked as he didn't remove his cloak even after the battle ended and they were shaking hands for no bad feelings

"This is my training so I will be staying in this for some time." Naruto replied

"You are very diligent Naruto, I am impressed that you didn't underestimate us and came at us with numbers instead of fighting alone." Nightwing commented as he knew that Naruto had also been training yesterday

"Thanks but are you guys sure about this hero business. You guys are just normal people and if I hadn't been careful, your bodies would have disappeared from the movement of my body."

"We know the dangers Naruto and thank you for your feelings but it is our choice to fight for what's right. We can't live while knowing that crime is happening out there and we can do something about it but are sitting home and doing nothing. Will you sit by and let your friends get hurt if the enemy is too strong?"

"Of course not"

"That's the same way we see the people around us. We don't care if they are strangers or not as heroes are there to bring hope to everyone."

"I can understand but I think you need to atleast arm yourself with something that could at least scratch me. Can't you get some weapons of that caliber?" Naruto pointed at Wondergirl's lasso

"Are you interested in it?"

"Yes, I am also interested in gaining a powerful weapon that can keep with my current level as these things are kind of useless now." Naruto spun a kunai in his hand and stabbed in to his hand for it to break into pieces on impact

It barely survived the speed even with enhancement.

If the base wasn't strong enough then Chakra enhancement can only do so much.

"I see, we will let the League know about your recommendations." Nightwing replied and all of them got teleported back to the base while the barrier above the island finally disappeared and none knew it except Nightwing

Inside the base they came face to face with an intruder that was eerily similar to Kid Flash.

\-------

"What do you guys think?" Superman asked as they sat in the tower watching the battle between the team and Naruto

"Clearly experienced in battle and too powerful for the kids but for an accurate reading it's better to fight him personally as we can all see that he held back and he was a lot more powerful at the end." Diana commented as she was unable to grasp his true skill level as Connor and Wondergirl weren't good enough

"Agree with Diana, the kid really knows how to fight using projections but the only flaw would be that he can't fly." Green Lantern commented as he smiled after watching the battle as it was kind of amusing

"Not even Kid Flash would have changed this result as speed would have been useless here." Flash said as it wasn't like he could teach his nephew how to harm people by vibrating through them

That was a powerful move and wasn't supposed to be in the hands of hormonal teenagers especially those who were walking out of the hero gig.

"I think he would take me down with that speed and power. Why don't you invite him to the league?" Aquaman chuckled as he looked at Superman

"He is sixteen and still two months away from his birthday."

"I think it would be better to let him join Supergirl instead of the team since she is still operating alone." Hawkgirl added as she didn't think it would be good for the growth of the team to have Naruto present

"He is too powerful for them and covers too much so others would lose their purpose. Sometimes its better not to have someone join a team and it's this kind of person. He can carry out missions alone as he showed skills that were combination of many of the members."

"Can't we just let him change his appearance for the public and let him join the league since the age is the problem?" Shazam suggested

Batman looked at the kid and felt he was right since they were already letting a kid join them then why not a teen on the verge of adulthood.

"Do you trust him?" Batman asked

"He hasn't shown anything suspicious yet and even informed me about his new transformation before the battle. He is very open and kind from our interactions yesterday and the talk at night but just in case we can let him accompany Supergirl and act as support for the team in case of emergencies." Superman replied after a thought

"With that we will put his name on the potential member list as he can be very useful in different scenarios." Batman concluded to the group while Superman informed Kara about the decision

\------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


	4. Chapter 4

Inside Mount Justice, the team came face to face with a teen with a bubbly personality but that didn't mean they took him lightly as all of them became defensive.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Connor walked towards him and asked while the rest were ready to provide support

"I am Impulse and I come from the future."

"Is that supposed to be normal?" Naruto asked Nightwing as he looked at Impulse

"Not very common but we have definitely seen some people from the future."

"Wow, your world is messed up."

"Yeah, it's very messed up."

"Hey no need look at me like that, I know things that no one knows here. Want me spoil it, want me?" Impulse looked at all of them and appeared instantly in front of Naruto with none but him seeing the boy move

"You are just like Father said. Don't put your life beneath others and don't forget your origins or death is the only result."

"What do you mean?"

"You died young because the wrong people were attracted to your powers. Please wear a suit to cover it all up."

'Makes sense, we are radiating energy at the moment and the sage powers are extremely powerful so someone can definitely use them for nefarious means. Let's see if they can help us with such garments.' Kurama explained as he heard those words

"Thanks, I will fix the mistake. Got anything else?"

"Beware the female wrath" Impulse chuckled as he looked at Naruto and saw his confusion

"Did anyone understand that?"

"Might be about relationships?" Beast Boy added as he thought of Raven as those words definitely gave him nightmares

Deep in his mind there was always the fear that she might break him for breaking her heart.

"I will be careful." Naruto answered without understanding much since he had no experience in these things

"So you guys believe me?"

"We believe you but what are you doing here and how are connecting to the Flash?" Nightwing asked as he stood beside Naruto

"I am here to provide small spoilers so that our future can be saved. Like Superman should stay above his normal level since a threat will arrive that will cause death everywhere and everyone will only struggle at the point. Like how you should fix your relationship with Starfire as she will be very useful in future battles. I think that's enough for you all so I will be going now." Impulse grinned as he ran away towards Central City

Nightwing was still healing from the betrayal of his trust and was reminded of that day by those words.

'We can still be friends. I don't have to accept her back into my life.' Nightwing thought as he was saddened by the fact that his first relation had broken apart so badly that he had trouble trusting females these days

Naruto had no experience with these things so he could do nothing to help him.

"I will be in the borrowing the library so you can find me there." Naruto excused himself as he thought about the words spoken by the boy that was hiding his true nature behind that bright persona

"Can you send a clone to follow him just in case?" Nightwing asked and Naruto made a clone to follow the signal from Impulse while he entered the library to start his study on things as Kurama had managed to convince him that his lack of knowledge on countless subjects was holding them back

He made a clone to follow Kurama's instruction to study properly while he meditated and focused on controlling his powers.

Just pure energy held a lot of potential so he needed to think of ways using it during battle in the most efficient manner.

While Naruto was focusing on his new powers, Kurama was going through books on scientific studies and martial arts using his high intellect that he had been blessed with since birth but never utilized before.

\-----------------

On the other hand, Kara was in metropolis as she looked down on the beautiful city that was very peaceful today and thought about her own home.

She had just arrived on earth last year and in that barely managed to adapt since Kara had just seen her city one day and the next time she woke up her planet was gone.

The presence of Superman made the transition to the new life easier but even then she sometimes couldn't help wish for everything to go back to how they used to be.

Her cousin was just born while she was a young girl even then so their experiences were different.

She did love him but he couldn't truly understand her homesickness nor could his clone, Connor.

'I wonder how Naruto is doing.' Kara thought as she remembered the new guy that just clicked with her as they were both stranded in a different place with no way back

Suddenly her communicator start vibrating so she picked it up, "Kara we have decided that Naruto is more suitable for the league than the team but for now we want to see him work with someone else so if you wouldn't mind, could you let him accompany you?"

Superman was very careful with his cousin as he knew she was still not over her loneliness and it had taken a lot to calm her down.

A battle of epic proportions had taken place when they met for the first time where she caused enormous damage to the surrounding with her attacks and they were lucky that it wasn't in the middle of a city but in the arctic.

"No problem but did you ask him. He never said that he wanted to join." Kara replied in a calm tone

"We will ask him later after seeing his performance in the field. As for helping you, he already offered that assistance, remember."

"Okay, I will go meet with him. And thanks cousin." Kara said as she knew Clark was looking out for and it just made her smile at that cute little baby becoming this handsome man that was treating her like a little sister

"You are welcome and don't forget about your home here."

Finishing up the call, Kara flew towards Mount Justice.

\---------------

Impulse arrived in Central City and entered the Allen household where they were celebrating Joan and Jay's 70th wedding anniversary.

He looked to be an impulsive kid but Bart Allen was from far future that had been decimated by various large scale crisis.

His past was complex as he was from the union of two rival families, Allen and Thawne. This caused his powers to be very active causing him to age at hyper-speed and even when he was only two years old his body looked like it was twelve.

If that wasn't bad enough, Professor Zoom despised the fact Bat existed and tried to kill him. This led to a large battle where his family was stranded in another universe and his parents were killed while he was experimented on.

Finally he was saved by the Flash, Wally West and taught about his powers but then the world went to shit when the crisis hit and Flash died along with majority of the heroes.

"Hello speed demons, I come from the future to vanquish you all."

The family turned to their guest who had arrived in a few seconds from Mount Justice so they had no Intel on him.

"Just kidding I am your grandson, Bart Allen." Impulse said with a chuckle as hugged everyone around the room with true joy as he had lost all of them and never met his grandpa before since Barry had died during another crisis that happened before he arrived into the past

"My grandson?" Barry looked at him and then at Iris

"I am pregnant." Iris revealed to the family to their surprise and happiness

"Hello dad, aunt" Impulse said as he hugged Iris

"Congratulations on the twins Barry." Jay said as he looked at his successor

"Wow, I just feel so whelmed right now." Barry muttered as he hugged his wife

Impulse was about to speak when his savior entered the house, "Wally"

Wally let the kid hug him as Nightwing just informed about another speedster in the hood.

"So did I die that you are hugging me so hard."

"I can't say his name as it might affect the future too much but yes someone powerful took you out and many of the other heroes."

"How bad is it?"

"Very bad and you died earlier, a crisis caused by a clone of Naruto and Supergirl. He was perfect hero for the masses as he always did things properly which attracted too much attention from enemies while the other heroes trusted him to stay safe so he was abducted and experimented that led to his death. His DNA and knowledge was mixed with Supergirl's leading to the creation of an evil clone that decimated the earth."

"Explain properly, the kid isn't strong for that kind of outcome nor is Supergirl. I could take them out without even trying." Barry asked as he found holes in his words

"Naruto has the power to absorb energy from the world and Kryptonians grow stronger with energy from the sun so what do you think happens when these powers are in the same body. The clone absorbed enormous amount of power from the stars without holding back and became the Avatar of Nature, which led to the humans almost going extinct if the heroes and villains hadn't fought him to death."

"And that was enough since another one killed Wally." Barry muttered with a sigh at the stupidity of some people and decided to contact the League about this founding

While the family was interacting with each other, Naruto was listening to their words and was horrified by what he just learned.

His powers were used to cause death across the world. It was worse than dying young and he could never allow such an outcome.

'What can I do to avoid this future?'

'Should I lay low and find a way back home? My presence is only causing problems then solving anything.' Naruto felt down from this knowledge as he could do nothing to help the people around him while they were providing him with assistance

'I will talk with Kurama and decide.' Naruto thought as he made a clone and cancelled it so that the original would receive the knowledge while he continued watching for any other clues transformed into a spider

\----------

"What do you think?" Naruto asked as he sat beside Kurama

"Definitely troublesome but do you really want to just sit in the back and watch."

"No, since I am already here than I should at least keep the place safe or I will lose my spirit. I want to help people enter a harmonious era and it doesn't matter where it is.

If I let people die around me then I would be the worst kind of scum."

"Exactly so you just need to make sure that you have escape method. He said it happened after a year so we need to learn some teleportation within this year. I had put that on the future list but now we can not delay this and need it urgently. Plus keep someone by your side that is powerful and leave a way for them to locate you."

"Thanks Kurama, you really are great at thinking these things through. I would have definitely fought but I wouldn't have known what to do to fix this problem." Naruto said as he hugged Kurama

"We are team from now on so there is no way I am letting you die."

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


	5. Chapter 5

Supergirl arrived in the base and after meeting with the team went to the library where she found two Naruto's.

"Hey Supergirl, it's nice to see you again." Naruto opened his eyes as he had sensed Kara's presence since it was very unique

In sage mode he could easily identify unique signatures so it was kind of impossible to hide from him especially now since his range had extended to cover a country.

The flaw was that he couldn't actually differentiate between normal humans who had similar level of life force.

Fortunately he wasn't going to deal with those kinds of hunts or it would be a complete waste of time as he couldn't tell with his senses and he didn't how to track down targets.

"Agreed, I am also glad to see you again and wanted to ask if you would like to become my partner for the duration you are staying." Kara found that her new friend was very hardworking and quick to adjust as he wasn't moping or even showing signs of crying

'He is very strong emotionally with a powerful will. I did so much worse than him and we were the same age.' Kara thought as she had been sixteen when she arrived and now was seventeen, older than Naruto by few months

"That's great, I would love to." Naruto jumped to his feet and replied in a happy tone

Kara was the right person to accompany them as she was powerful and she could be trusted with their location at all times.

She was the first person he met and Naruto found her to be very charming, selfless and confident.

He was kind of happy to see people that were like him since back home Naruto was kind of an anomaly. People killed easily there but Naruto hadn't killed anyone yet and his path was of no killing and forgiveness.

The only difference between the heroes and him was that Naruto was considering giving people chance to change through understanding.

He hadn't failed even once so Naruto was blazing through this path without giving up as this was his way of bring a harmonious age to the world.

He planned to act out his ways in this world for now and follow the same method back home when he finds the way home.

"Good, and how was the team?"

"They are good people and as for powers I don't know about the weak humans since they can't really fight me so I can't judge them but Superboy and Wondergirl were lacking in skill. They need to be pushed harder so that they can grow. I think battling with me should give them a chance for growth."

"You are okay with spending time with them?"

"I can leave two clones for them to fight as I can practice my new skills on them."

"Well if they don't mind then no problem. How about you check your limits? You said it was a new mode so you don't know about it."

"How do we do that?"

"There is a lab at the core of the planet where my cousin tested his abilities some years ago and he asked if I was interested testing mine so that they could attempt to draw up a training plan so why don't we together." Kara offered and Naruto was once again shocked at what he was hearing

"I think I am living in a dream world. I expect more of these things to pop up next. Future travelers, planet destroyers, magicians, other worlds, aliens, what more are we going to see."

"Don't lose yourself yet, there is a lot more to come." Kara laughed as she patted his back

"I look forward to it as I love interesting things." Naruto replied with huge grin as all these new things kept his thought away from home and negativity

"Then you in for a treat if you follow me but first can you fly or not."

"I can fly like this" Naruto said as he made wings of golden energy appear behind his back

He could use transformation to create wings as well but since he was using the energy mode so this was better as it also helped his training.

"Good because it would be awkward if I had to carry you all the time."

"Yeah, I would never live through that experience. So moving on, I want to ask if I can get a suit that could you know, conceal my golden energy from the outside world."

"Couldn't you just make it flow from the inside?"

"There will be no point then since it flows outside to provide me with higher protection and versatility." Naruto replied as golden limbs appeared from the cloak in different shape and forms

"I see, maybe we can ask the Doctor for some clues or the league will with it and if not then I will look into it personally." Kara said as she did have the fortress of solitude where she could use the super computer to graft something for him

"I really owe you a lot Supergirl so please don't hesitate to make use of my services." Naruto was touched by Kara's kindness towards him as no one had given him things free of cost ever in his life, there was always a condition attached to it

'I really need to find a way to gift her something useful in return.'

"It's not a big issue so don't think too much about it." Kara shook her hand to show her nonchalance about those words and indicated for him to follow

\---------

The duo used the zeta tube to teleport to the lab of Doctor Shay Veritas, who was beautiful woman with red hair and tanned skin.

She was a scientist learned from the inter-planetary academy and made her lab near the core of the earth. Unfortunately the entire facility was sucked in a maelstrom due to a dimensional portal experiment. Superman saved them, but the price was high: the whole staffs ended up with Veritas' genetic code, and The Block got permanently stuck near Earth's core. They couldn't vacate the premises owing to a time-space anomaly.

"Welcome Supergirl, I have been expecting your visit for quite some time after your cousin mentioned your presence and who is the young man."

Naruto and Kara came face to face with the woman as she was experimenting on spatial devices to increase her understanding and maybe free them from their current situation.

"Hello doctor, my name is Naruto and I was hoping you could allow me to test my powers in your facility since it would be too destructive in the outside world and destroying nature also won't actually tell me much except the area of affect." Naruto explained as he still had no idea how strong was his Rasenshuriken as it had destroyed everything except Superman till now

"And what kind of energy are you using?"

"Chakra, do you have any knowledge on it?"

"Of course, I have knowledge on all kinds of energies around the universe so I have no problem checking your powers and what about you Supergirl."

"I will also get it checked since I am already here."

"Wonderful, let's go. I have improved the machines since your cousin tried them so we can definitely test your limits now without boost from the yellow sun."

\---------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


	6. Chapter 6

"So who goes first?" Veritas asked as they entered a large metallic room where holograms appeared beside the doctor and light scanned their bodies

"I think you should go first." Kara said as she felt it might hurt his spirit if he saw her powerful stats and affect his performance

Naruto understood that she was trying to be kind but it really was hilarious that someone would act like that to him.

'I never thought I had experience such a thing.'

"I will go first." Naruto nodded as he had entered a stable state with his bijuu-sage mode where he had absorbed 25% of nature energy on the planet inside his body since going higher required more training and this amount was battle applicable as he could absorb this much within 15 seconds

10 sec was nothing to humans but to beings like him, every second was like a life time and battle could actually end before the second finished.

Now his total energy was equal to a planet by adding Kurama's chakra plus his own. His chakra was equal to a quarter of Kurama since it had slipped into his chakra reserves since birth and expanded his naturally high reserves to inhuman levels.

"Okay, now we will test out all your capabilities so you can understand yourself and build plans based on that data.

We will test your speed, reaction, lifting strength, durability, attack potency, stamina, resistance, healing, area of affect and mental capability." Veritas explained

"What does that mean?"

"It shows how fast you can understand concepts."

"That's what I thought." Naruto muttered as he thought, 'I am so failing that.'

"We will start with speed, plus run to the other side of the room." Veritas guided them to treadmill kind of machine

"Is that safe?"

"Don't worry this place is very durable and won't even get affected by the core exploding."

"Okay then please give me some space." Naruto just shook his head at those things and focused on the end of the room that was 500 meters from his position

The room was humongous that he felt like an ant inside.

'Let's do this' Naruto thought as all his energy was focused on a short burst that he would utilize during battles as doing it for long times was just wasting chakra and making chakra wasn't an easy job

Ninja didn't have chakra all the time moving inside their body and had to make it manually, which they learned from the academy so when not having chakra present their senses and powers weaken usually.

The base needs to be strong to create more chakra and handle it. This also increased the affect of chakra enhancement.

The quality of chakra was another factor, which was why Kurama's chakra had more affect then Naruto's even when using less.

By mixing the quality went higher and then even higher with the help of nature energy.

Naruto had no idea how fast he was at the moment but with Sage mode he had been able to react to lightning without a problem.

Taking a breath, Naruto couldn't help but grin as this was just too damn exciting.

'Are you going to just stand there and dream?' Kurama asked as Naruto had been standing for 10 seconds already

'I am going' Naruto muttered and this time he left any control over his speed and left Kurama to handle the safety of the environment

Every ninja was taught to cancel the affect of their movements on the environment so that they could keep silent during battle as these explosions would only attract more attention.

Just like that Naruto appeared at the end of the room with no sound or explosion as both woman saw him move. Veritas through her device and Supergirl just operated on a higher speed.

Naruto appeared beside them with a look of excitement, "How was it?"

"Wonderful! I can see that you are still adapting to your new powers so the results aren't set in stone and can change within months but for now the recorded speed limit is 100,000 km per second that is one third of light or in other words the return stroke of lighting should be visible to you now."

'Naruto we are entering a powerful realm. This is so much faster than lightning that all of them are statues to you now. Aim for the speed of light and higher then all enemies are beatable, speed is king along with firepower and intelligence.'

'I can understand that since I did lose to Sasuke because of the speed difference between us. He focused on speed while I ended up focusing on fire power and physical strength but since I couldn't even perceive his movements, he could move around me like I was a kid.' Naruto replied as he remembered the first time they met after the long separation and Sasuke treated him like a child

"Congratulations Naruto, you are now one of the fastest beings on the planet." Kara smiled as she found him happy at the result

"How fast is the fastest being on the planet?"

"That would be the Flash and his speed comes from the Speed force, which exists everywhere and defines speed. In simple words he can travel from earth to the end of the solar system within a second and moves normally at light speed."

"What?" Naruto understood nothing except that he just heard something absurd even far from the planet destruction thing

"Don't think too much about it, the speed force allows Flash to go faster than anything there is and only beings that have access to similar power can out speed him. Though he is fast, Flash isn't very strong so he has to be very careful not to get hit since his body is moving so fast because of the speed force not because of his own physical stats like us." Kara explained and Naruto nodded as he had thought the man was definitely invincible if he could move that fast and one shot everything

'How does this even exist? If the speed force exists everywhere did the Sage know about it?'

'I don't think he knew about it. Maybe the person was just blessed by luck to gain excess to such power.' Kurama replied as he was noting down everything they were learning as it will help them in their path to become truly powerful

"Okay moving on to the next test, reaction speed. This one will hurt just so you know as you will get blasted by lasers moving at different speeds."

"It won't kill me."

"No, we will aim for non lethal parts."

"You don't have to do this part." Kara said as she glared at Veritas who was just smiling

"I don't have problem as my body can heal from most damage even I am unsure how strong my regen is now." Naruto said as he walked towards the center following the signs and opened his senses fully

"This laser move at your top speed."

Naruto heard the voice and then he felt a laser aim for his right shoulder so he easily moved aside before it even reached him.

His danger sense reacted to the laser to show him the target of the attack.

"Double" The laser doubled in speed and once again Naruto dodged as he sensed the direction before the beam even arrived

"Let's increase the number before we increase the speed." This time he sensed three lasers coming for his shoulders and right leg.

Naruto moved his body just enough for the beam to miss.

"Light speed"

Naruto was sweating now as he increased his focus and felt the beam aim for his leg but he quickly moved it and the beamed missed.

The beams increased in number and Naruto dodged them all once again but this time he was under a lot of pressure and one mistake would get him hit.

The next time the beam only increased by 10% and Naruto felt the beam but was unable to move fast enough. However his chakra reacted to his thought and extended slightly above the cloak but the beam broke through it and Naruto had a hole in his leg.

"From the looks of it, you can still react to this speed so I will ask if you are fine with testing your limits while enduring the pain."

"This is nothing. Go on." Naruto replied as the hole covered up instantly as Kurama' chakra, Senjutsu and his bloodline took affect together

The test went on and his danger sense was able to react to attacks even twice the speed of light but by that time he was just a target for Veritas as his chakra was unable to follow his senses.

"Your reaction speed is light speed but your senses can still perceive beyond that speed and only your body is unable to follow through. I can't tell how far it can go since that's the limit of my devices." Veritas explained and looked at Kara

"No need to check, my danger sense can sense anything that touches nature since it comes through my fusion with nature. I felt not strain no matter how much you increased the speed so this sense is not something that has a limit but my mind would be unable to give the commands in time." Naruto explained as Kurama explained to him about Sage mode

"Interesting, if we could connect that sense to your cloak and have it react for you then theoretically you could dodge anything." Veritas muttered with a large grin as she looked at him like a lab material

Naruto definitely didn't like that gaze, "I am not having you experiment on me."

"Not even for this wonderful ability."

"I can learn thing properly and naturally. That is good enough for me."

"Your loss, let's move on to the next step. Durability.,,, and this is going to hurt a lot."

"Didn't you already make swiss cheese out of me?"

"That was at the full power and concentrated so it could easily go through the planet like nothing."

"Okay okay okay okay… damn. I am ready." Naruto though he might as well shut his mind as his perception of reality was broken too many times already in two days

"The beam has power to pierce through the whole of city of Las Vegas combined into a spherical shape. We have to go through it this way since you won't understand materials name and properties." Veritas explained

Naruto didn't care and stood with his normal defenses as the beam came and he took it head on with his palm.

He didn't feel anything.

"Too weak"

"Let's go higher" Veritas said as the test continued for some time and stopped when Naruto was hit by a force that would destroy the entirety of America of the planet.

He was pierced by the force and his skin was burned off along with his blood boiling too extreme temperatures while his healing fought against it.

"You can take attacks that would destroy a country comfortably but above that would most likely take you out."

Naruto nodded in absolute shock as he had come so far in just two days even Kurama was slack jawed as his idea was prove true that with concentrated chakra they could do more.

There was no way he could normally take more than a large city attack and country attack would have vaporized out of existence causing him to wait for some years to come back while Naruto wouldn't even survive a small city buster with sage mode.

"Are you okay Naruto, we can take a rest before moving on?" Kara asked as she indicated for some water and healing serum

"I am good. My body is bursting with endless energy."

"Then let's move onto the next step."

\----------

Naruto went through many tests continuously without stopping while completing shocking himself from his new powers.

He did the lifting test with just his human size and found that he could lift 100, 000 tonnes with his chakra arms not his physical arms while he could lift 1.2 million tonnes when he took on Kurama's giant form that had become even bigger but lean with their powers mixed.

The form was 500 m tall and the tails were 100 meter each initially as they could be extended like all the limbs.

This giant form was able to provide large amount of strength that it could lift such an impossible amount.

Naruto didn't see it as impressive since everything else was so much better and though maybe they could make the form even bigger and lift mountains to use as projectiles.

Kurama found the idea very appealing.

Moving onto his attack potency, Naruto's large Rasenshuriken held the power of large country buster with area of affect equal to the size of a town.

After that his resistance was tested in harsh conditions where he found he could take the extreme heat, cold, radiations to a certain limit, gravity and found that he could actually move space without any equipment.

'The sage always flew into space for long journeys so it wasn't a surprise.' Kurama added

Following that he was forced to endure pure torture as his healing limits were tested. How much could he actually heal?

Normal wounds had already been fixed so bones were next then organs and finally all of these things happened at the same time to check his healing speed.

They didn't go higher like the heart or the brain as Naruto didn't think it was possible to survive such a thing.

Finally after all that was his stamina and mental capacity where he found that he could continue fighting for three days but wondered if he could just compress his powers and enjoy a boost for a small amount of time since battles shouldn't last that long.

His mental calculation speed was obviously very fast since he was already reacting to light but his understanding was just average, thanks to the fact that Naruto didn't like reading and studying so he had never put effort into this skill.

Naruto felt ashamed when he saw the cringe on Kara's face as she was a natural genius especially since her parents had been scientist from Krypton.

She had already shown capabilities of understand high level tech on the go and fully utilizing high brain capacity while Naruto was definitely wasting it.

"You have a very powerful memory but sadly it was not utilized for proper purposes."

Naruto understand what she meant as he could remember majority of his early years very easily but couldn't remember a thing from class. It was his nature.

He didn't like studying so his memory gave it low value.

"Is there a way for me to see my memories?" Naruto asked as they had already shown absurd things then this shouldn't be impossible

"Are you sure about it?" Kara asked

"There is no problem." Naruto replied as he held nothing that was actually useful for these people

"You don't have to worry about safety as we work with the Justice League and can never leave this place."

"If he gets hurts because of you then you will pay." Kara warned as she looked at Veritas

Moving on from the two women engaged in combat, Naruto managed to go through his memories from birth to current time.

He had already learned about Kurama killing his parents so he wasn't hurt by it but felt complete now that he knew about his mother and how much she loved him.

The memories gave him a feeling of homesickness but Naruto focused on the important part, knowledge gathering.

He learned the jutsu signs that he had come across his journey.

Fire Style: Fireball

Basic Illusion

Earth Style: Earth Wall

Earth Style: Swamp of the underworld

Water Style: Water Prison

Water Style: Water Dragon

Lightning Style: Chidori

Fire Style: Dragon Flames

Sound Style: Sound wave

Sound Release: Echo

Healing Palm

Transparent Escape Technique

Earth style: Earth Dragon Bullet

Earth Style: Earth armor

Chakra Scalpel

Earth style: Mud Wolves

Lightning ball

Wind Style: Twister

Wind Bullet

'We might learn from your ancestor as you are spiritually connected to him. Let's meet Zatanna and see if you can gain Asura's memories.' Kurama suggested once they saw through his old memories

\------------

A.n Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


	7. Chapter 7

After Naruto was finished, Kara went next and he finally understood what power meant as he witnessed absolute domination.

Her speed was so immense that he couldn't even see her move so unless she attacked him, Naruto won't realize her movement.

Nothing in this place was able to scratch her body and she showed strength to easily lift the weight of the planet then even double that weight.

Naruto understood that Kara got stronger the more solar energy she absorbed from the sun according to Impulse and she had been here for only a year.

'She might have more potential than Superman.'

Kara was stronger than Superman if they were put in the same age group and her base form was stronger than even current Superman as she had stayed on Krypton till teenage years while Clark had just been born.

Her muscle density was a lot higher and her metabolism for solar energy operated very fast as she gained the powers within days.

She was trained in combat but lacked experience but there was hardly any chance for her to catch up with Superman before a decade or two as Clark had been absorbing solar energy since his arrival and fought in countless battles.

She will always stay second to the man of steel.

Regardless Naruto was awed and humbled by the show of power but easily saw the disadvantages. Kara couldn't control the affect of her speed on the environment like him so that means most of the time the Kryptonians were forced to take it slowly when the fight took place inside the city.

He could literally escape into the city without a problem or bombard them with attacks if he wanted to fight.

Finishing up with the tests got what he wanted, suit to contain his powers. It was a copy of Superman's Kryptonian armor and was stronger than anything Naruto would normally get his hands on but it was approved by Clark.

This way he wasn't shining to the world as he also wore a helmet to cover his head up that could have other functions but Naruto declined as he didn't want to suppress his growth by relying on crutches.

It was similar but without the cape and the underwear. With black color and orange spirals on the back while sign of Konoha was on the helmet.

Wearing the armor, Naruto increased his defense to a higher level as he could further enhance it with his chakra and survive the attack that would take him out.

Naruto was very happy with the results today and thanked Kara and Veritas for the assistance. He had never been once that focused on power too much but now his mind was dominated by that thought as he didn't want to end up getting used and cause massive destruction.

"You can come back again for further test when you feel like it since we are always moving forward." Veritas told them as they were leaving

"I will come back again once I reach a higher level or just to talk with you if you need some company."

"Huh?" Kara didn't think Naruto would say that nor did Veritas

"Oh my, I didn't think I would hear that. Did you get charmed by my looks?"

"No, I think sitting inside with your workers could get boring so I thought I could at least pay you back by providing my time." Naruto replied as he knew the Third Hokage appreciated his antics that got him away from work

Working all the time would slowly grind the spirit and leave resentment.

"Then I will be looking forward to your visits." Veritas laughed as she was touched by his kindness

"See you later"

With that the duo arrived above Las Vegas as Naruto had requested the location.

"What are we doing here?" Kara was feeling that Naruto was definitely the right person to hang out with as he was very understanding and perceptive of things that most would miss

"I want to meet Zatanna for a request."

"Okay, let's see what else you got." Kara smiled as they flew towards their target

\--------

"Interesting so you are a reincarnation of your ancestor without the memories but with a loose desire to fight the same cause as him. This way no matter what happened you would have stayed on the right path if he was on the right path." Zatanna sat with the duo in the living room of her apartment as she listened to his words

Hearing her conclusion, Naruto was reminded of the fact that he never took the wrong path even once after all the things that happened to him while everyone around him broke and gave up.

"It might have just showed me the way but it was my choice to follow it through."

"Of course, it doesn't seem to be complete control type so it just gave you a nudge in a particular direction." Zatanna said as she held his hands and operated her powers to draw out the soul within Naruto's soul

Naruto never imagined he would be ever doing this but it got him curious what he would gain but the words that he heard was not what he expected.

"There is another soul inside your body and it has clear sentience."

"What!"

"Yes, and it doesn't have any bad intentions towards you."

"Can you bring it out safely?"

Creating a humanoid body made from wood that looked completely human until you touched it, Zatanna placed the soul inside and Naruto came face to face with his mother.

"Mother" Naruto muttered as he looked at the shape of the body

The puppet blinked its eyes and she hugged Naruto when he said those words.

"I have wanted to meet you for so long."

"But how are you here?"

"Your Father wasn't the only one that had part of his soul inside your body for emergency purposes. But I never expected to a get a chance to live again." Kushina turned to looked at Zatanna and Kara

"It will work and your soul will gain its strength back but we can do better and provide you with a real body." Zatanna explained as she found the woman looking at her with enquiring gaze

"Thank you, and which one is your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Ah…. I don't have one."

"You atleast have someone you like."

"I thought I did but now I don't know."

"You are worse than your father in this thing." Kushina covered her face with her hand at his words

"Life has just been too harsh and dynamic for such a thing to take place. I haven't had single break since many years so the only thing that happened was that I realized what love meant but didn't have the chance to find the right partner."

"That's fine you still have these two beautiful girls to pursue."

"Mother!" Naruto felt embarrassed as she said those words without any shame

"Hello Miss Uzumaki, I am called Supergirl and if you haven't noticed but you are not in your world now. Naruto got stranded in our world and is looking for a way back." Kara spoke up before Naruto died from embarrassment

"I can see you are a super girl but what is your name?"

Kara could see where Naruto could his playful personality from. The woman had an aggressiveness that Naruto lacked but she also had the playfulness that was clearly defined in Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he heard those words, "Mom, can you wait for some time as I am working with Zatanna here to get the memories of my past life."

Kushina looked at them and even though she was much more knowledgeable things than Naruto even she was surprised by such a thing.

"We have a lot to talk about so finish up first." Kushina said as she let him sit back with Zatanna while she took Supergirl to the side for a talk

She was a mother and a ninja of the highest caliber so the first order of business when in an unknown territory was to get information.

\-----------

Thinking about love, Naruto was reminded of Sakura and Hinata. One was the girl he pursued for a reason unknown as thinking about it, she had given him all reasons for hatred while the other girl that he found weird and the only girl that had been nice to him.

Thinking about he could remember meeting her in the whiteness of snow when they were children and then the time where she gave him a healing balm while everyone didn't care. Outside of the Ichiraku and third Hokage, she had been the nicest to him with just this one act.

What cemented her picture inside his head was her willingness to face threats for him. He had always been fighting for everyone else but Hinata was the third person to sacrifice their lives for him. First were his parents, second was Sasuke and it was the reason that Naruto would never let go of him and finally came Hinata.

She confessed her love for him but Naruto unfortunately didn't love her. But that final act that was etched in to his memory placed Hinata on a higher place and he could see it work out if they had a chance. Sadly they were never meant to be as he highly doubted that he would get back home before she ended up with someone else and he might find someone else as life was unpredictable.

Love itself took time for him to understand but how long will it take for him to actually experience true love.

\--------

I remember in the academy being infatuated with a girl that sat near me in class. When I saw her, my mouth filled with cotton, my heart raced, and butterflies flew fast circles in my stomach. I saw her everywhere. I noticed her in the hallway walking to class, in the cafeteria chatting with her friends, and outside of school at places I least expected, like the grocery store.

For three weeks, I couldn't get her out of my mind; but as quickly as it had come, the infatuation faded through the experiences we went through.

This form of romance is like a match. When struck, it ignites and burns bright, but it is exhausted just as fast.

It was never true love, a fact that i realized only later in my life because i never understood what love meant.

\--------

The most popular poster in Konoha was a provocative picture of a woman that looked like Tsunade. None of us knew her, nor did we care to have a conversation with her. The image represented something we longed for. The talented actress was just an object we thought would fulfill our desire.

Lust is not about the object of our desire; it is about fulfilling our desire. The object is simply a vehicle.

While it is most often associated with sex, we can lust after anything: fame, money, glory, power. Anything we can want can be made into an object of lust.

From personal experience i have always lusted for attention and love. Most people consider me selfless but i am a selfish person deep down as i cannot see my people suffer and can never consider losing them.

Unfortunately, lust rarely pays off like we hope. If we obtain the object of our desire, we are left still unsatisfied because the reality of the experience will never match our fantasy. In this way, lust is like a wildfire. It burns with reckless abandon until everything is consumed and the ground is left scared.

\----------

As i travelled with Jiraiya, during that time i had taken many jobs to understand the world around me while also gathering information. I worked as a pastor for a month. During that time, I performed a lot of weddings and almost all of them contained a reading of 1 Corinthians 13—the love passage. If you've attended a wedding, you've probably heard it:

Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy. It does not boast. It is not proud. It is not rude or self-seeking. It is not easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongs. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.

What I love about the passage's description of love is that in it, love is all about how you should treat another person.

While lust is about getting what we want, love is about seeing another person become the best they can be. While lust is about finding satisfaction, love is about bringing satisfaction to another.

If infatuation is a match and lust is a wildfire, then love is the steady burn of an oil lamp. It has the same spark, heat, and light of the other two, but it is not quick. It endures.

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?

I wasn't planning to use Kushina at first or else she would have already appeared when Naruto released Kurama but then i decided to go with it and use her as his fuinjutsu teacher as she did teach Minato the uzumaki style.


	8. Chapter 8

Closing his eyes, Naruto felt something touch him on a spiritual level and he saw many shadows extending behind him.

He could recognize the one behind him as Hashirama Senju and the one at the top, the first one was Asura Otsutsuki.

There were at least 10 men behind him after Asura, making him the twelfth successor of the will of the Sage but the connection between them was very weak.

"Putting their knowledge into you will cause damage to your soul so we will take it slowly." Naruto heard Zatanna's voice and felt a connection develop to Hashirama and Asura

It felt like the shadow of Asura moved a bit and connected on its own, 'He is trying to help you.'

Naruto agreed to Kurama's words as he felt only the knowledge of techniques enter his mind but sadly the soul was very weak that he had to accept a small amount.

But even this small amount of knowledge more precious than anything Naruto had in his possession as he gained the secret to developing a powerful body and chakra.

He learned how to start his path to space control and gravity as Asura was the master of pure power but also the successor of the sage. He was above everyone in strength except his uncle and father.

From the beginning of time Asura had always defeated Indra and Naruto was the only Asura to lose to a Indra breaking the generation of victories.

With each generation everyone grew weaker and the chakra became smaller along with lower quality. With only Naruto breaking that trend and surpassing everyone except Asura himself.

Naruto learned how to breathe from Asura's memories so that his atoms would take in the Senjutsu chakra and grow stronger, building up every day so that by the end each atom of body would radiate enormous power granting the owner ultimate strength.

Asura never got to finish the transformation as he died during battle against his Brother's army after killing him but even then he had enough strength to physically pick up a mountain and throw it without using any giant form.

This knowledge had all the corrections made so Naruto just had to continue the process and could easily arrive at that level while the next level would be his challenge.

If that was powerful enough, Asura had the power to create a domain with his body as the center and caused anything that entered within 10 meters to experience extreme pain and pressure. The body would start shutting down.

There was also the ability to absorb life force and use it to strengthen the body or attacks.

Naruto also gained spatial awareness from the knowledge as he now had basic information on how to approach space style and gravity style.

Finally he learned a new jutsu that could be used as his finisher.

Power geyser

It was an attack that operated by unleashing compressed energy on point of contact. Naruto could kick the enemy and he would get hit by compressed chakra that could amount to at least 10 percent of his reserves.

This was a monstrous attack for people that had chakra to waste plus with some mystical seals working together, it caused ten times more damage.

The knowledge became his comfortably but it was just data and he couldn't use any of these things without understand them and practicing them.

Looking at the rest of the shadows Naruto felt a crazy idea appear in his head.

What if he could get the actual power of every generation before him? Literal power not just memories and add to his own power.

Then when he died, his successor will get the combined power of all of them again.

'That's so crazy but everything is believable now. We can aim for it but let's digest what we have gained already or we might burst.' Kurama smiled at the idea but understood that they needed to slow down as they hadn't even mastered their powers yet plus the memories and jutsu received just now

'I know but now we have another path once we actually reach a slow down.' Naruto replied as he opened his eyes to Zatanna sweating as the job wasn't easy and one mistake could damage the soul

"The connection with Hashirama is on and you will get his knowledge slowly since he isn't conscious like Asura." Zatanna said as she wiped her brow

"Thank you, I will definitely repay this favor."

"You can participate in my show." Zatanna smiled as she touched his cheek in a sensual manner

She found him to be quite attractive with that masculine body and wanted to tease him to test his resistance to females that he supposedly had.

It was a fun thought and she was proven wrong as Naruto didn't react to her smile or close contact with a little show of the skin.

"No problem but I am unsure what you want me to do."

"Nothing difficult just act as my assistant and eye candy for the women."

"What?"

"People will enjoy the sight of you in tight clothing."

Naruto couldn't understand her at all as he had never seen or experienced such a thing nor could his new partner help him here since he didn't know these terms.

"Okay"

"Haha, you are so adorable." Zatanna chuckled at his confidence even though he didn't what she meant from his earlier expression and pinched his cheeks

"Thanks, I am adorable If I say so myself." Naruto nodded as he agreed to her words, many people had called him cute across the years

Zatanna had thought he had blush but the kids was good, he really didn't react to her at all nor did those words affect him.

He was a fun kid with a positive outlook even after going through terrible experiences.

Naruto hadn't said anything but it wasn't difficult to understand once she had checked him for safety that his past gave of a painful aura.

"Naruto, are you finished?"

"Yes, we are done." Naruto turned to look at his mother and felt a smile appear on his face as he finally had family

He was not alone in this world but in his happiness, Naruto didn't miss the sad expression that appeared on Kara's face for a moment.

He understood that she had connected to him as both were alone but now he had his mother. It must have felt unfair and painful that she wasn't standing in his position.

"Kara, will it be alright if I aim to also bring your parents back while working on my goal to leave this universe?"

"What?" Kara blinked her eyes as she looked at him

"You have done so much for me. I think this is the only way I can help a friend since we have already seen a success." Naruto replied in a confident tone as he walked closer

"It's much harder than what you think as the souls have already left this plane of existence."

"Are you sure? Have you even tried it? Nothing is impossible in this world so why should you just give up?"

"Not to rain on your parade but that's some dangerous thought there Naruto. You could invite the wrath of dangerous beings by touching upon this realm or anyone would have been doing it. Remember that Death is a conscious being in this world and you don't want to mess with her domain." Zatanna warned

"Thanks for thinking about me Naruto but you shouldn't distract yourself."

"You are my friend and I just want to help you so it's not a distraction. I will definitely find a way to help you so don't feel sad. I like it when you smile." Naruto replied stunning Kara with his words

"You are truly too perceptive about the weirdest things. Okay but don't focus on it and waste your time, I will spend some of my time on it as you are right about nothing being impossible."

"Well you kids just don't put your hands into demonic things."

"No problem, Supergirl let's get back to Mount Justice."

"Me to?"

"We are friends so I thought you would find it find being with us or do you have some other things."

"Thanks but I will leave you two alone for today." Kara smiled with a lighter feeling as her worries sadness lessened slightly from his words and she was touched by his kindness

Not even her cousin said anything about bringing them back and she could understand it was because they were just strangers to him while bringing from death was usually frowned upon.

"Next time" Naruto said as he teleported away with Kushina

"Did our cute little Kara get charmed?"

"No way, maybe a little."

"Just be careful, Naruto has a obsessive personality. It can be good but it can turn into the worst nightmare." Zatanna advised as she signs of this personality from just this small conversation

He was perceptive but he also didn't give up on something that he believed in.

It can lead to unhealthy obsession.

"I don't see the problem but thanks." Kara said as she left the magician to her tricks

\-----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?


	9. Chapter 9

Back with the Flash Clan, Barry got a call that there was danger in the city from a new super villain so he excused himself.

Impulse remembered decided to follow just in case anything changed from his entrance and wished to follow his grandfather for some time.

"Wally, are you not coming?" Impulse asked

"No, I am good."

"What?"

"I am thinking of dropping out."

"No way! You are THE FLASH, the fastest being alive."

"No, uncle is the Flash and I was the kid flash."

"Wally, you are the fastest Flash in all existence. Even I would surpass Grandpa in a few years. You can't just drop out, the world needs you."

"I think you should go if you don't want to miss the action." Wally shook his head and turned away as it would be another pointless argument

They couldn't understand that he just wanted a peaceful life with his girlfriend. He had understood that death followed heroes too closely and he might not survive the next day.

The fear of death had wormed its way into his heart and he took the easy way out as even his powers were being affected by his weak mindset.

"I will wait for you Wally because you are my hero." Impulse said as he hugged him and ran to follow Flash

Naruto saw the exchange between the individuals and felt bad for the kid since he could sense he didn't like seeing his hero so weakened.

But even Wally wasn't in the right state as his mind was filled with confusion.

'If he stayed a hero in the future then he will most likely get back once danger arrives.' Naruto thought as he flew behind Impulse as a raven leaving Wally to stay with the family affected by the words he heard

\-----------

Central City was the city of the hero known as Flash and was one of the cities that was always in the middle of something.

Tonight, a man in red armor was walking through the city while releasing Omni-directional force after force that destroyed everything that it came in contact with.

Fortunately there had been no casualties as the villain appeared far away from the people and they ran away once they saw the energy waves around him.

The energy waves moved 10 meters around the man and he seems to walk without care as destruction spread around him.

Flash arrived at the location and noticed that there really was no gap in his defense as the new wave came before the new wave ended.

He was unsure whether it would be safe to try going through the wave as the man was wearing an armor, which could mean that the energy was dangerous in other ways.

'There is always some risk.' Flash thought and smiled as he decided to take the enemy down but was almost hit by some lightning from the back

"Thanks" Flash said as he saw Naruto standing behind him

"No problem, it's the least I can do." Naruto replied as he looked towards two men in black gear that seemed to be confident that this lighting would have affected Flash

"It's anti-speed force gear so I really would have troubled if I got hit like that." Flash explained as he looked at the hunters that were specialized in taking down people like him that had connection to the speed force

'I really detest that man so much.' Barry thought of Zoom when he saw those things as they had been introduced by him in this age

They weren't supposed to exist in this time but the nemesis came back from the future and introduced them to the people of this world to make trouble for him.

Zoom was from the 25th century and the person that killed his mother because he didn't like that Flash had a fulfilling life.

He was jealous of the happiness since his life had been complete nightmare from the beginning and only Flash was light of his life but the Flash had a family and would never give him the time.

So in his madness he became Zoom so that Barry would always make time for him.

"Can you take care of him?" Barry asked as Impulse apologized for what he had caused

"Flash get out of the way. This time I am here for him." Appearing from nowhere was the nemesis that Flash had been worried about

"He hates me because we are related."

"How?"

"He is my grandpa by blood but I despise him to the core. This monster killed my parents and destroyed my life." Impulse seeing in red as his eyes landed on Zoom who was also filled with desire to kill and their bodies radiated electricity

"Relax, anger will only lead to mistakes and this is not your battle yet." Naruto said as he placed his hand on Impulse's shoulder causing him to get encased by his chakra that held him in place and brought some sense back to him

"I will take care of the other guy." Naruto said as he turned towards Neutron who hadn't noticed them talk at all since all four of them operated on a different level than him

Naruto decided it wasn't the right time to test out his skills and went for a quick take out. With his palm on the ground, Naruto made a giant clawed hand appear from beneath and captured Neutron inside.

Held between in his two hands inside a golden sphere, Neutron continued to release energy but it couldn't break through the barrier and deiced to take action.

He focused his powers into a beam to break the prison but there was no affect.

Naruto decided it was better to knock him out as this was slowly draining his chakra and he might need to provide assistance.

But before he could do anything the man exploded and Naruto focused his chakra on point so the barrier easily withstood the nuclear blast that would have leveled the city.

Naruto thought the enemy died but the man reformed while unconscious but this time he wasn't shocked since he had already seen worse than this back home.

"Let me help, I got something to neutralize his powers or we will be back to square one as soon as he wakes up." Impulse said as he looked towards Neutron

The bald man had regretted his actions in the future and asked him to change his past so this was a good opportunity to help him get his powers under control and allow him a normal life.

Neutron had atomic powers but he couldn't control them at all and his body released them all the time so he needed the suit to keep them slightly under control so that his body doesn't disperse.

It led to his mental breakdown and he lashed out at the world since he could never have a normal life. He especially despised heroes who could live happily with their super powers while he was left cursed.

"Sorry but I need to be careful so let's do it like this." Naruto replied with a shake of his head as he was worried about the battle that he couldn't follow and controlled Bart to walk towards Neutron

Impulse found the experience very annoying and planned to get him back for this but for now he held it back and took out the pill.

He fed the pill to the target and his energy seemed to have become stable.

\------------

On the other hand, Flash and Zoom were busy with their battle as Barry had to keep Eobard from the kids.

They battled across the city exchanging millions of hits but nothing was getting through their defenses as both were experienced speedsters.

"Zoom stop being so difficult, he is just a kid."

"He is kid between our families and that is unforgivable."

"You are tempting me to kill you again Zoom."

"I would like to see you try. You will always be a step slower Barry."

"Enough!" Barry shouted as he released an electric pulse around him that forced Zoom to back off

"You are not stopping me from this goal."

"We are stopping you from this goal." Flash muttered as Green Lantern and Superman appeared behind him

Zoom glared at them, "You will pay for this."

"What else can you do? You will always be a child, Eobard."

"It's Zoom and it rhymes with doom remember that." Zoom smirked and disappeared into the time stream

\-------------

With the battle ended, Naruto got to know Green Lantern also called Hal Jordan and Barry Allen. They took Neutron away and Naruto was invited to stay with Flash since he wanted to thank him for the assistance.

"Thank you for the invitation but this is a private time for you guys so next time." Naruto replied as he popped since staying for too long would be a burden on the original as so many alternative memories appeared out of nowhere

Flash didn't mind and went back home while the League was once again in a meeting where they discussed about the forces in the dark and their potential member.

All the stats had been received so they understood where he stood at the moment since they had been alerted that his growth hadn't stopped.

Just like Superboy, Kid Flash and other kids were still in their growth phase so was Naruto.

"I like him. He is to the point unlike the other kids." Hal said as he liked that Naruto didn't play around with the enemy or risk Impulse taking action

"He is a nice kid and cute boy but the problem would be his obsessive personality. It could lead him to dangerous decisions." Zatanna said as she sat in her seat

"Isn't Batman also having the same problem so why is that any special?" Shazam asked as Batman glared at him

"Obsession isn't that bad if we can guide him right. He has already opened up to us so I doubt he would fall especially with his mother by his side." Superman always saw the positive in everything but even then he was very perceptive and a genius in his own right except that he refused to use his high level intellect to do something useful outside of fighting crime

"We don't have to make an opinion now about theoretical changes. Time will tell whether he has the will to stay strong no matter the cost." Batman concluded the meeting with those words as it was pointless to talk about it

The boy was strong but there were many ways to take him down if he became problematic and the only problem would be actually his so called clone that caused destruction in the future.

They couldn't allow that to happen and for that Supergirl was good but they needed some way to keep watch over him.

Zatanna left a mark on his soul so they would know where he was at all times.

Taking care of that problem, the team also discussed about the second threat that caused even more damage and this one seemed unpreventable.

Superman decided to follow the advice and up his normal state to a higher level to avoid whatever surprise that appears while Hal also upped his energy levels.

They couldn't do more since they were still handling the problems around the world from the Light and aliens.

There just wasn't enough time to do all of this and get good results.

\---------

Back in Mount Justice, Naruto was sleeping on Kushina's lap as she played with his hair and treated him like a child.

Truly he didn't like the feeling as it was embarrassing but he was happy to feel the love from his mother. It was soothing and without limits.

He had never felt such emotions from anyone but that might be because his empath ability didn't exist before this day.

She had been asking about what happened and Naruto talked about everything while covered in the golden sphere so nobody else heard them speak.

It wasn't about distrust but this was his life and only someone close should know about these details and it could slip through to other people so it was better to be safe.

With each word, Naruto could feel that his mother was getting angrier and he couldn't blame her as a mother would always try to protect their child.

But she had been unable to do anything while her child had been abused even worse than they had imagined.

Minato had been too trusting of Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Kakashi's ability to move on from the past. These three souls had become tired by then and couldn't handle taking care of a child while the village always had problems of discrimination so it wasn't a surprise that it became worse after all of them suffered under the Kyuubi.

They didn't hate him actually except a few but they feared him down to their core as he was their nightmare in flesh, always taunting them with his existence.

If they weren't living in a ninja village the people would have already escaped from the fear they felt and the heart attacks they almost experienced from Naruto's childish actions.

They could never see the adorable little child as they saw the little devil with a cruel smile on his face.

"Once I return home, I am breaking some skulls." Kushina muttered as she cracked her knuckles

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?

Any complaints


	10. Chapter 10

Experiencing death was an unknown thing and even now after having experienced it, Naruto didn't know what it felt like since he died so peacefully.

He pretty much lost everything from this experience but can never deny that he was okay with the current status quo as the things he gained were things so far from his grasp.

Gaining Kurama as a friend and Kushina into his life made up for everything. Plus he got a nifty ability to go with it, spiritual sense and sense of death.

Spiritual sense helped feel anything that interacted with souls around him or his own soul. Before this he could see ghosts since ghosts were just spiritual energy itself while chakra was made of physical energy from the billions of cell plus the mental and spiritual energy of the soul.

When circulating chakra one was able to see ghosts but it was always a rare occurrence since it wasn't everyday someone would seal away ghost somewhere in the woods or someone creates a jutsu to make themselves ghosts.

But before this he could only rely on sight but now he could feel the presence before he even saw the ghost or even if he didn't see the ghost and it entered his body somehow since his attacks would still affect it but ghosts were unknown beings in the first place so maybe they had their ways.

Or they entered while he was sleeping.

Or used their intangibility to pass through his defenses.

Thinking about that, Naruto saw the problem and felt happier about Kurama's existence as the giant fox would come in the way of anyone trying to posses him.

The spiritual awareness had been awakened along with spatial awareness from the knowledge received from Asura but that didn't mean Naruto could now just teleport or sense all kinds of teleportation taking place or he could sense all kinds of changes to the soul.

Everything has a skill level and Naruto was at the bottom of these fields so he could only see low levels spiritual or spatial interference.

As such when Zatanna placed the soul mark on his soul, he didn't' know about it if she didn't say a thing nor did Kurama as both of them aren't on her skill level to notice such things.

It was used so that Zatanna could locate him anywhere he went, this solar system to another world wouldn't change the outcome.

It was made carefully not casually throw about so that no weak amateur would see it and to make sure no one knows about it from Naruto or Kurama, she erased both of their memories.

But before that Naruto did voice his interest in the powers of the soul and got Zatanna to change the look of the place where Kurama was residing.

Kurama resided in his seal space which still existed but was open. Now with Zatanna's help, Kurama moved to his soul space while the seal was scraped as both of them started a merger.

It was proposed by Kurama as he found that the outside world was too noisy with his original body and his powers were reduced to nothing as he couldn't focus the power.

He preferred this feeling of invincibility and growth plus entering the soul space allowed him to finally also experience growth.

All tailed beasts had a piece of the ten tail and that was their limit naturally but how did the ten tail get its power. It was through absorbing the power of the world, nature energy or life force of the planet.

Kurama thought that once Naruto gets used to the current level of power and has them under control, they can pour some energy into his body to fully retain.

This would reduce the life expectancy of the planet since it was taking away the energy permanently but it wasn't a problem if they could just absorb it from a star.

It was long term plan that was made so that Naruto didn't move on ahead while leaving him behind as nature energy and this direct fusion would grant him even more of a push that his natural powers would leave Kurama behind.

To be partners in combat, it was necessary that you had something to give and now Kurama had the chakra, chakra control and his mind.

But in the future he might just become a small chakra battery so the thought led to this result. He had been fully utilizing his brain power from the day they arrived and taking in all the changes, it wasn't hard for him to see this future.

He had already noticed Naruto's growth from the beginning with a terrible training regime but now there was a proper one and it will only accelerate the results that he had foreseen.

And Naruto didn't mind as he trusted Kurama completely once their souls touched for a brief moment.

It was all he needed to know and the fusion was done. Kurama was part of his soul space now.

There wasn't any downside for both of them as Naruto would gain a natural power up as soul expands to accommodate the new guest and a protection against threats while Kurama gains a good future.

Once Naruto dies, Kurama will return back from the dead with his body and all his powers so it was an investment for him.

Naruto thought of Kurama as friend while Kurama thought of him as a partner that could be a close friend as they went on plus an investment.

Finally was the death sense, it allowed him to feel when death was close. He realized this when his clone had saved somebody and saw that the man would have been hit by a falling flower pot.

This sense worked with his danger sense to improve his chances of survival.

\-----------

"Why do you not feel any anger for their actions?" Kushina asked as she heard his story

"I did feel anger in the beginning but with understanding came forgiveness. I understood that they were just fragile beings that couldn't move on from their fears.

It was logical since they had no power to protect themselves if I ever became violent. This fear led them to isolation and only my positive actions of putting my life for them caused them to change their mind.

It was a lot better than everyone else since Gaara was regularly attacked, which led to his violent personality. I was just left alone that's it."

"That's nothing small as it has an effect on your mind. You could have ended up as a violent criminal or even killed yourself or been taken by depression."

"I didn't so it's fine."

"Tell me who taught you this?" Kushina disliked the way her son was answering questions as if he put his life beneath others

It was a bad quality as it meant he was ready to die for strangers and wouldn't really care for his own life.

"Old man third, Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya are the ones that taught me."

"It must have been that old man, always speaking non sense about the village being a family and dying for them. Naruto never do that, ever. Your life is precious and if you get hurt, it will hurt the people that care about you. I will be hurt if you get hurt.

Only help people when it doesn't endanger your life. Understand!" Kushina muttered with tears in her eyes as she squeezed his face between her hands

"I will try to be careful but if I do that it will be hypocrisy to expect others to do good while ignoring their own life. Do I want to show the world that it is better to leave behind a man in danger if the danger might hurt me? The world is already devolving into a terrible place where morals are dead and people don't even care for their neighbor. Friendship barely means anything as people stab each other in the back and only care about their own benefits.

Calling each other brothers by blood or through relationship but never going further than words. The world needs examples and it needs a guide. I don't want to be normal that was what I understand from the villagers.

I don't want to be another sheep that is waiting for the Shepherd because I want to be the shepherd that leads this crowd."

Listening to his powerful words, Kushina felt like slapping but she also felt proud of his confidence and determination. She was happy about his good nature but also worried about his self sacrificial part.

She could see that he was like them and would never just give up on his ideals so the only thing she could do was guide him and help him with his goal so that he doesn't end up dead in some corner.

"Fine, I won't ask you to stop but you will keep make sure to keep your survival as top priority as your life is more precious than others. Dying for some people means that you won't be able to help others in the future."

Naruto didn't agree to those words as he found all life equal and now Kurama could always take his place but he refrained from saying that as he saw her emotions and looks.

It did make hesitate for a moment but Naruto knew that he didn't a want a world where people were willing to let children die in the streets. He didn't want a world where people thought of themselves as weapons.

He wanted a world where people lived in harmony and peace.

If kindness didn't exist in this world then he would have died in the streets of Konoha because of loneliness.

The Ichiraku's were his inspiration while the Third and Jiraiya were his guide.

"I will keep that mind and become stronger and stronger so that I will always survive any encounter." Naruto promised and he never went back on his words, and his desire for power increased with this promise

"I can see that you have no seals on your body or anywhere. You really should have just gone to Tsunade for training instead of that perverted toad, your weak state is testament to his failure as a teacher.

Even with Minato that old toad barely did anything, I did more than him and I wasn't his teacher."

"You taught Father!"

"Of course, where do you think he got that fighting style. It's the Uzumaki style of fuinjutsu where we can use chakra to create seals on anyone through contact.

I taught him many other things that he incorporated into his style and recreated the second Hokage's teleportation seal while even improving it."

"I thought it was his original creation?"

"No, Minato did make the second step for the seal and that was his original while the first step was already made by the second Hokage but Minato didn't have access to the data as all of it had been destroyed by that time as Second was a very cautious man."

"Didn't he leave forbidden jutsu in the scroll?"

"Those are not that dangerous while FTG allowed people to appear instantly where ever the seal was placed. It allowed the user to escape and attack from anywhere."

"I think he might have just forgotten to put into the scroll as the most likely answer since that scroll had some wonky jutsu like death reaper seal."

"What?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing that jutsu inside."

"That old bastard, I can't believe he did that." Kushina cursed the second Hokage for putting something that dangerous inside a scroll

"Is fuinjutsu really that good?"

"Is it really good? It's the best. There is no art higher than fuinjutsu. Fuinjutsu allows everything to become possible if you can imagine it clearly and provide the right amount of chakra while having the proper materials.

As an example, you can summon the Shinigami through fuinjutsu. You can summon souls from the upper domain through fuinjutsu and even give them undying bodies. Yes, you can achieve that goal through fuinjutsu."

Naruto's mouth was open wide in shock at the words he heard, "You are the best mother in the world."

"I know, and I will teach how to be a proper Uzumaki from now on since it is so wrong seeing you without seals."

"I know how to make storage, explosion and weight seals."

"Those are basic stuff any genin can do and you must likely only know the first level of each of them."

"Ah, yes"

"What kind of fan are you? Your father specialized in Fuinjutsu and you couldn't even follow him as a fan. I was a fan of Mito Uzumaki and I made sure to keep strong in fuinjutsu, making it my best skill followed by sword mastery and ninjutsu."

"I was just a bad student." Naruto didn't blame anyone though he did have the right to since no body actually taught him how to learn properly

He was only taught how to read and write with some basic things by some unknown caretakers before being put alone in an apartment at the age of six.

The world was dark and enormous for a child of that age but no one cared to guide him through. The Ichiraku's run a small business and couldn't keep him company all the time. But he even declined to stay in the shop with them because he saw the affect of his presence and didn't want these kind people to experience his loneliness.

The teachers at the academy were good but children need adults to help them unless the kid is a genius with higher brain capacity.

Naruto was alone so he fell behind throughout the time in the academy before he devolved into a clown to get attention as he couldn't take the loneliness. Any attention was enough if it allowed him escape from this prison of darkness.

=-------------

A.N I hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?

This is pretty much canon Naruto personality but with some adjustments so that Jiraiya doesn't look a terrible teacher that he is canon. Naruto has experienced simple jobs to experience the spy life.

He will change as the story goes on from the no killing to killing when necessary as Canon Naruto only seems to kill people that want to destroy the planet while leaving everyone alive.

Just so you know those fanfic Narutos aren't real. Naruto didn't even kill Nagato even though he hated him to the extreme and Nagato had killed everyone important to him except Tsunade, Sakura and some other people.

Naruto didn't know that he could bring people back to life.

He forgave Obito completely, heart and mind.

Jiraiya is truly the worst teacher in the history of anime. The only teacher that makes the main character actually weaker. If you have followed the story you will understand what i mean.

With Kakashi as their teacher Sasuke and Naruto were both improving while Naruto was catching up from behind. Jiraiya in the start made it so that Naruto caught up to Sasuke even without the help of kurama to stand equal to him.

In the last battle before seperation both were almost equal but once the time skip happened we all know how weak Naruto became compared to Sasuke.

Naruto became equal to Sakura. You know Saskura that girl with the most powerful bloodline. What did you say? She has no bloodline.

Yes, Sakura that girl who Naruto and Sasuke could kill with a single slap and she wouldn't realize it. That girl became Naruto's equal in the time skip before Naruto learned the sage mode.

Do you see that bull shit?

Just so you know Jiraiya and orochi are the strongest of the sanin and Jiraiya even stands above all of them when he goes sage. How did Jiraiya who was equal to Orochi make it that Naruto who was growing so fast become weak enough that Sakura caught him.

I know its plot but we can only blame Jiriaya for being a shit teacher and Naruto for actually not leaving him.

The best solution would have been staying with Kakashi.


	11. Chapter 11

"I will lift the curse. If any kind of peace exists, I will grab hold and never let it go! I refuse to quit!"

"Why are you telling me you're not going to change? You have no idea how much pain you might have to go through. Not changing… do you really think believing in yourself is going to cut it? Can you really say that? Can you really trust in yourself so thoroughly?"

"If you change the main character it becomes another story entirely. The book my master left behind would become another book. It wouldn't be Naruto! I don't have my master's knack for writing… That's why…I'll keep walking it. No matter how much pain I go through along the way because that's what Naruto is about.

This cycle of hatred, I will break it and find an end to it within my time on this world."

\--------

Naruto remembered his words to Nagato just few days ago and understood that most people wouldn't understand his way. He was already prepared to walk this path alone but fortunately it seems there were others of his type.

But even though there were so many of them, the world was still so far away from harmony and understanding.

Filled with violence and selfishness, this world was truly a nightmare for someone that could feel emotions.

If he had been any weaker mentally Naruto would have started doubting his path by seeing these failures but the only thing on his mind was to learn from them and create his own way.

The difference between them and him was that he was not just a Hero but a future leader of a nation and a military force.

He had learned many things about people when working with Jiraiya but it was still not enough as he lacked clear vision of the horrors that people inflicted on each other.

He wanted to know why it happens and what the victim experience.

To truly understand someone you need to know what they have gone through and Naruto was willing to endure the pain to understand all these things so that he could find a solution that covers all these problems.

Naruto was aware how dangerous not going for the kill was during battles since he lost to Sasuke because he avoided all killing strikes and his foe targeted him with the intention of death.

He understand that it was just luck that death hadn't taken him that day but it was not going to change his way since being the guide has never been easy job.

How many generations have failed before him?

Nobody knows but they all went through these difficulties and succumbed to the desire to kill in the end.

No matter what happened Naruto had decided that he will affect the people personally like a priest of the cycle of hatred and make them understand the underlying problem that was making their society sick.

The society in all most all countries were sick in the heart and mind, and needed someone to show them that being good was actually the right choice.

Many places and many people have succumbed to the idea that being bad makes you successful and it is the right thing since they don't care about others. The affects of their actions to other people don't matter to them.

Looking base of the team, Naruto saw great luxury and comfort that was beyond anything he had experienced.

'I will leave after a month.' Naruto decided that he needed to live within society and never go too far or he might become indifferent

He didn't want his training to cause him difficulties in understanding people nor did he want the chance to understand people lost while he stayed in this base.

'You can be like Father and move on foot everywhere while spreading your words.'

'The Sage also experienced this, how did it go?'

'He understand many things about humanity and helped people around the world but in the end he was unable to guide them to a peaceful era. Chakra was spread so that people could connect with each other. It's the main purpose of chakra. By allowing each other this honor both people can truly connect by letting their chakra interact.'

'Like us.'

'Yes, and the second purpose had been to fight against illusions as chakra allowed the humans to fight against anyone that tried to put them in an illusion.'

'Why? And you can still catch people in a genjutsu.'

'That has to do with my grandmother, she put the world in an illusion where they lived in eternal joy so father gave chakra in the hope that people would connect with each other and fight off against the illusion if it ever came back.'

'Sadly that is impossible at the moment.' Naruto said mentally as he cooked some fish in the forest after the morning workout following the breathing exercise from Asura called The Path of Asura and combat moves while wearing weight seals

Naruto had only learned some basic levels so he could only make up to ten tonnes maximum. He wasn't a master so he could only copy what he had learned, nothing more.

Last night, Kushina added her spin on his training regime by guiding a clone to draw seals on his skin that only showed up when he was shining golden and not on his normal skin.

These seals disturbed anyone trying to steal his chakra, helped create barriers with a thought, store chakra for future use, store items and contract seal.

Naruto had already tried using summoning before but it didn't work anymore as he had no contract with any beast in this Universe so he planned to make a contract with a powerful monster that could stand by his side when needed.

Gamabunta and toads had become useless by this point so he didn't want a partner with such weak power but a partner that was even stronger than him might be preferable.

As he picked up the fish to eat, Naruto was feeling happy at the moment and fulfilled. His mother was back and he was progressing while learning new things.

The only complaint might be that he had no way to go back home to have all wars seize.

Kushina wasn't sitting with him as she had gone with Kara to Veritas for a human body as she didn't want anyone messing around with Naruto's DNA.

\-----

"Hey Golden Lantern, how is it going?"

Naruto looked up to see Beast Boy in the shape of a eagle flying landing on the tree near him.

He hadn't sensed him since he wasn't looking nor did Beast Boy trying to attack him. It was a useful technique but it wasn't something that was active all the time and needed manual operation.

Plus having constant data in your head would only make life difficult and distract from most things.

"Hungry at the moment but otherwise I am doing fine. How about you? Did you get over your loss against Impulse?" Naruto asked as he bit the fish

"I officially hate speedsters now." BB muttered as he landed on the ground and sat opposite him on the ground as he took the other fish

"So why are you sitting here instead of eating breakfast inside?"

"I don't like the feeling of being spoon fed as I have always earned my keep so I want to keep it that way. I don't like the feeling of luxury when I am inside since I come from a simple background and I want to keep it that way as it will only get difficult to connect with people if you live in such a way."

"Hmm, this fish is good. Your loss bro. You got to enjoy what life throws at you or you will only remember the difficulties in truly difficult times."

"I never said that I won't enjoy things but I will enjoy them through my efforts."

"I can get behind that but you are pointlessly making things difficult for yourself."

"Does someone who has relied on someone else for food, clothing and shelter understand how someone who has struggled for these things feel?"

"No"

"There you go"

"I never really thought of such things so what are you actually planning to do as your words indicate something more than being a part time hero."

"I will integrate into the normal world and trying to help people from one community to another so they would work with each other and understand each other."

"Wow, are you serious dude?"

"I am very serious about this."

"That's gonna take you a life time."

"I will make sure it doesn't take that long."

"Well, if you need help then I won't mind handing a hand."

"Thanks so how can I help you?"

BB was silent for a moment as the smile went away from his face and he looked down, "I heard from the girls about your words on Raven and it kind of made me feel like an asshole.

I thought about it and I agree with your words. I ignored the consequences of my actions on Raven while knowing what kind of difficulties she was going through. She fought against her evil nature for my sake as she truly loved me and I accepted her everything but somewhere along the way my heart gave away to someone else as being with Raven was a dangerous game filled with horrors.

Regardless of the difficulties, my actions had been spontaneous and I didn't give Raven the chance to adjust as I brought the new girl along.

What I am saying is that, thanks for speaking up about it as she really is a delicate girl who needs help. The others don't know but I know that she really liked our presence and doesn't like being alone. It's her way of escaping as her powers can hurt others.

I learned that you can sense people?"

"Yes"

"Here, this is something Raven gave to me as a gift. It has her magic. I am thinking of finding her myself without the league as it will only get complicated with them." BB gave Naruto a dark glove

Naruto looked at the glove and felt the energy inside as he used his senses to find a match to the energy inside.

"She is nowhere close to this area so we might have to check the whole planet for her location. I don't mind coming along for the search." Naruto felt his remorse and guilt for this situation while also saw the danger of leaving such an uncertainty

"THANK YOU BRO, I own you one." BB shook his hand violently and expressed his gratitude as he really didn't know how to interact with the league especially since most of them had expressed the desire to banish Raven after her berserk state had beaten them all

"No problem so let's go since I have time." Naruto finished up his breakfast instantly and stood up while clearing away the camp site

"I am ready so how are we doing this?"

"We just fly around as I check every place. My range can cover a large city easily so I will check from limit to limit."

BB nodded as he felt really thankful to Naruto for helping him out just like that when they just got to know each other yesterday. He had even expected rejection and arguments to find Raven but all of it was needed.

Most people wouldn't want to go search for such a dangerous girl but Naruto hadn't shown sign of disgust or fear.

\-------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?

The first Dialogues are from the actual Naruto manga said by Nagato and Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N I already said many times in the notes before but i will say it again. There will be character development throughout the story. No one stays static unless they are very old and experienced. Plus going around the no kill rule is very easy and the only problem to Naruto is the fact that he is putting other peoples live and his live on the line by not going for the kill as a battle is very dangerous when you limit yourself too much.

\---------------------------

The journey was quite and short with Naruto's speed along with the fact that Raven's energy was very unique and strong.

Within an hour the duo landed in the Sahara desert where they could see a small hut in the middle of an Oasis.

"She is here?" BB asked as he looked at the place

He hadn't expected Raven to end up in a desert. He actually didn't expect to find her in this world and thought the search might end up a failure from their initial venture.

This would have been okay as it meant she had returned to her home, Azathoth.

"I don't know but this is what my senses are telling me and I haven't been wrong yet." Naruto answered as he started walking towards the hut

"Hey hey, slow down man. I need to catch my breath." BB caught his arm as he was starting to feel nervous

"Come on, man up. We are just outside her house now so you can't chicken out."

"Dude, you have no idea about relations? Things feel very complicated even though they are so simple."

"How do you know that?"

"I just threw the bone and you took it." BB smirked as he looked at his face

"I can't believe I got tricked like that. Regardless of my experience we are going inside now or I am throwing you inside."

"No need to aggressive just because I got you." BB jogged ahead and stood in front of the door

He took a breath and knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"She might not be home." BB said as he looked at Naruto

"No, she is inside."

"Raven, it's me Beast Boy. Please open the door. I want to talk to you." BB called out to Raven

"Careful" Naruto screamed as he took BB's hand and jumped aside as a black bolt of energy blasted the door

Following that was a wave of dark energy that destroyed the hut and the oasis. Standing in the middle of all this destruction was young woman with two pairs of red eyes. It was Raven in all demonic glory possessed by her darkness as all the negativity had caught up to her and when she heard BB'S voice the dam broke.

Raven's appearance was dark and mysterious as ever. Her superhero outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, Dark Blue. She wore a hooded dark blue cloak, matching dark blue ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, and a long-sleeve leotard that is bluish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same dark blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she had a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. Around her waist, she had a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it, while her legs are exposed. The belt ties at the back like a cord. Her short hair and eyes are violet. She has a red gem that is outlined in black inlaid on her forehead. She has very pale, almost gray, skin which makes her appearance somewhat demonic.

"Naruto careful, we are in a very dangerous situation now." BB warned as he looked at Raven

"Try talking to her while I will keep her in check." Naruto said as slapped aside the dark bolts that came at him, causing massive explosions

'That hurt, I need to be careful.' Naruto saw that the damage had gone through and if she went even higher than it will actual damage him

He had another risky situation with a being that could kill him if not careful.

With his speed, Naruto appeared behind Raven and caught her in a hold but she just smiled as another wave of black energy was released from her body.

Naruto reacted to the danger and appeared beside BB using substitution with a grain of sand.

"Raven Raven, talk to me. Please fight back against this demonic presence. You are a strong girl, not someone that would lose to her own power." BB screamed as he transformed into a giant Gorilla and charged

Naruto saw her hand move and quickly focused got BB out of the way as a beam was released. It was continuous and went for miles.

The beam moved with her thoughts and Naruto found his danger senses ringing again as portals appeared and beams appeared from all directions.

"I am sorry but I can't hold back now." Naruto muttered as he saw that words weren't enough and she needed some pain

Creating a golden barrier in front of him by extending his golden chakra and compressing it as much as he could at the moment, Naruto substituted with another piece of grain as the attacks were delayed by the barrier.

The moment he landed, Naruto extended his chakra hand from the front and below carrying huge rasengan's in both.

"Okay, it's time to use the usual tactics." Naruto made a sign and hundreds of clones appeared around them as Raven was unharmed by the attack as she was protected by a dark barrier

All clones locked on to the target as they created chakra blades extending from their right hands and flashed across the field.

While Raven's vision was completely covered in golden and her ears disturbed by BB's voice, Naruto focused chakra on his fist properly to break that barrier.

Using Rasenshuriken was out of question as he didn't want to kill the older girl and nor could he use Rasengan in this situation as it might kill her by accident.

Punching was the only choice as it was under his control.

With his fist pulsating with golden energy, Naruto covered the distance instantly while Raven was distracted by the many clones that she had been unable to kill.

Boom

His fist landed on the barrier and Naruto's chakra spread with a desire to connect with this girl. His desire to help. His desire to put his life on the line to just bring her back to normal was conveyed through his chakra.

Raven was an empath and so was Naruto on a small scale.

BB might have come here but Raven could feel his fear and it fed her darkness while Naruto's kindness connected with her and Naruto found himself in a world of black.

There was small light under which Raven was standing and she seemed to have stopped trying to run from this overpowering darkness and if he didn't quickly rise her spirits than he was dead as he was lucky that she was still not using her full powers.

Raven had been struggling alone for too long and that toll was weakening her spirit while the darkness was messing with her mind. Influencing her memories and trying to convince her being the daughter Trigon always wanted, a pawn for his use.

With Naruto's appearance a path of light was made between them and Raven looked at him in surprise and curiosity.

"Why would you put your life on the line for a stranger? For a demon?"

"Because you deserve it. And being a demon means nothing to me since I have been called a demon for all my life." Naruto replied as he walked towards her and spread his chakra without holding back, absorbing more from nature to help him bring her back

"Deserve it? I only did it on whim. I don't really care for the lives of others. They are just a distraction."

"Is that what the darkness told you? Lies all of them. If you didn't care then you wouldn't have ever put your life on the line for anyone of them or the people. Even now you stay in the middle of nowhere because you didn't want people to get hurt."

"Don't listen to his nonsense child. He is here to take control of your powers."

Naruto heard a voice in the darkness as a giant demonic figure formed from it.

There was no need to hold back against this target so he threw double Rasenshurikens at him.

"Raven, I know you care about them and they have hurt you but BB came here to apologize for what he did. He knows that his action hurt you and wants to make it up. Don't let the pain take away your control and fight or you will only lose yourself." Naruto shook her shoulders as she looked at him with a saddened expression

"Do they really care?"

"You don't need to ask, just look outside and see. You were the glue for the team, Raven and without all of them scattered. There is no Teen Titans without Raven."

"Did Robin tell you that?"

"No but to me a team is nonexistent without its essential members."

"Thank you for waking me up." Raven took spirit from the positive emotions inside of Naruto without any negativity inside to add to her own

The light came back and the darkness resided as Naruto could finally see the inner world of Raven, which was more complex than his own since it had mountains with buildings with connecting bridges and so much more while his had mountains, a forest, a lake with a waterfall, the blue sky and a sun shining overhead.

Kurama rested in the forest under the shade of giant trees that were more than 1 km tall so that he could enjoy the experience without bumping into trees.

Before he could see more, Naruto found himself back in the real world and his fist had stopped on Raven's face.

She opened her eyes and Naruto took back his hand.

"Thank you once again, I was really feeling terrible these days and it kinda exploded today. People like you aren't common as everyone has more darkness than they show outside."

"I am just a simple person so maybe that's why I don't have such things." Naruto said with a grin but both knew he was joking as she had been touched by him and understood that his soul had gone through difficulties and pain

"Hi…I am sorry Raven." BB spoke up as prostrated on the sand and smashed his head down

Raven's gaze landed on him, the young man who had stolen her heart with his charm and bright personality but now he had fallen.

There was guilt and fear inside his heart. He feared her just like that day when he came with Terra, holding hands.

She didn't blame him for choosing someone else.

Being with her was dangerous and until she could get free from her father, Raven believed there was no chance of happiness.

"There was never a reason to apologize. You broke up with me and that was it. You didn't cheat on me or betray my trust. We were just not right for each other and my powers put your life in danger so I thank you for your patience and love."

"Wait, where are you going?" BB was surprised by her words and felt tears in his eyes but quickly jumped up when he saw that she about to walk away

"I am travelling to find answers to my questions."

"You don't have to do this alone."

"Are you coming?"

"Why don't you get help from Dr. Fate?"

"We are just compatible." Raven replied as she knew that the man didn't want to her exist since he saw her presence as very dangerous

She had heard many times that her potential was even higher than her father so Dr. Fate's reaction was understandable.

To the forces of order, it would be the best result if she died but they weren��t willing to take action personally as it would make them look villainous.

"Raven, you need our company. Remember that being with the titans kept you in check and even helped improve your situation. Your mind entering deep depression also had to with your solitude so isn't it better to stay with us and teleport around the world for your own thing." Naruto spoke as BB was left speechless

"Yeah yeah, you could do that." BB nodded his head as he agreed with the idea

Raven looked at Naruto and BB as she took in his words, "Okay but I will leave if I feel like it."

"Great, let's celebrate. My treat!" BB jumped in joy

"Well I am famished so I don't mind."

"Same here, I feel like I haven't eaten thing today." Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach as the action and danger had stimulated her body too much

He had only eaten two small fishes so it wasn't much and with this chance to show off his eating skills, Naruto decided to make BB experience pain.

Pain to his wallet.

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it?


	13. Chapter 13

With Naruto gone with BB, Nightwing was sitting in the base as he finished up planning the next step against the light.

It was quite a risky step as they were already risking Aqualad's life by making him a spy but now they were planning to slip in Artemis.

Seeing Naruto's ability to transform and his experience with the spy life, Nightwing thought maybe they could slip him in but the problem arises from the fact that he has high energy. Energy that can be traced back to him as the Light also has magicians and technology of the highest degree.

Thinking about Naruto, he was also reminded of the words Impulse said about Starfire. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but no understanding of human culture.

They fought together in a team and fell in love. That's what he thought but when he was gone for a mission, he found her sleeping with Malcolm.

She wasn't even ashamed of this fact and expected him to accept this bullshittery.

The anger he felt that day could never be replicated by anything he has experienced in his life. At that moment he had desire to kill his friend and the slut that played with his heart.

Looking at the expression on Malcolm's face, Nightwing had realized that he wasn't aware of the situation and most likely thought she was free now.

That day caused a rift between them as Star wouldn't accept the fact that she was in the wrong and found no problem with sleeping around with multiple men.

She said her sexual desire was too much for him to handle and he should be fine with her love for him since she only used others as toys.

The moment he heard those words, Nightwing left the team. He was over with the Titans since the only other member he respected had already left.

From that day one year ago, he hadn't seen Starfire nor had she tried contacting him. She must have taken the memo that he was over with her disgusting personality.

He heard from BB that she cried for a day and then flew into space.

Hearing that she cried didn't affect as he had cried tears of frustration and endured the pain she caused him.

Even now he had trouble trusting females that he ended up becoming like his mentor, Batman. He had many flings from that day with different girls but couldn't put his trust in them so it was just a sexual thing.

From Harley to Zatanna, he had slept with all kinds of crazy girls but that heart refused to heal so Nightwing had already given up on a proper relationship with anyone and just focused on his crime fighting completely.

To him love was just a nightmare and he couldn't remember the good parts of the experience.

'Forget about it. Star should be back on her home planet married to that fiancée of hers. Now will she come back is another issue.' Nightwing remembered her mentioning about that man and telling him that he would be the person she loved while that person would act as husband

She really took him as a cuck.

"Night"

"Connor, how can I help you?"

Superboy was one of his closest friend's now and he had also been part of his Titans. They had fought together and suffered together. They were like brothers, him, Wally, Aqualad, BB and Cyborg.

"I need your help with improving my fighting style since you know all my powers. I realize that I have been quite lazy in these years about fixing this problem while my big brother is master of martial arts and even my cousin knows martial arts that they incorporate into their fight9ing style when needed." Connor looked unsure at first and then asked this as he had been contemplating asking Dick about how to get over a relationship

Really much of the team had some history with bad relationships.

Batgirl was sidelined by Nightwing and felt her first love disappear.

Connor got betrayed by Meghan as she violated his mind with her powers and refused to acknowledge her wrong doing. He hadn't shared this with the team that she had been ripping memories out of peoples mind and leaving them comatose.

She was becoming a lot like the villains as she justified her actions for the greater good.

Red Arrow was in a complicated relationship with Cheshire who was an enemy and nobody knows if she would become a good person or not.

Zatanna had a bad break up with John Constantine when her father died because of him.

Just a mess of bad relationships all over the place except for Wally and Artemis.

Nightwing looked at Connor and understand why he was so willing now. He wasn't the only since Cassandra was also behind him.

She was a lot better than Connor in combat but she was nowhere close to the first Wondergirl, Donna Troy.

"No problem I can do that but you should look for Donna, if you want better results because just explanations aren't enough and I can't help you with practicals." Nightwing explained as he knew it was impossible for him to actual spar with Superboy or Wondergirl properly and Donna was their friend so she wouldn't decline their request

Donna Troy was also one of the bad examples of relationships as she had been married for a short time to her college professor before the man divorced her because of her dangerous life style and left with their baby son.

She found comfort in someone else but her previous husband, the son, the husband and his daughter all died in an accident, which broke her spirit.

Villains took advantage of it and many things happened, fortunately her sister was here so Donna was sent back to Themyscira where she became the adopted daughter of Hippolyta and was called Princess of the Amazons.

"I don't think I am allowed on the island for long."

"You can just invite her to spar with you outside the island."

"Hmm, I will try but I don't know if she has time for this." Connor muttered as he sat down on the table and looked at Cassandra

"You won't have the problem so you should really check it out and maybe teach me something."

Nightwing looked at the duo and thought they suited each other better. Meghan was a psychic being that couldn't stop her natural inclination for such contact and Connor disliked psychic contact after a certain limit.

Truly Lagoon boy was right for her as that human form wasn't her true form.

\------------

Leaving the trio discussing about combat effectiveness and Nightwing's plans to save the Justice League members from the galactic law enforcement by finding proof of the Light's machinations, Naruto was sitting with BB and Raven in Jump city.

The Titan Tower was abandoned and there was no one occupying it since last year. The trio sat atop the tower as they looked down at the city.

Raven was reminded of the good times she had in this place and felt nostalgic.

Those were the best times of her life as the rest was filled with studying and fighting against her nature.

Naruto found it a waste of resources by not utilizing this base. He also loved the new cuisine that BB had fed them.

The man himself was crying over his wallet becoming empty after feeding this monster.

'I shouldn't have gone to an upper class restaurant.' BB regretted his decision of choosing something expensive when a normal place would have sufficed

'I guess I will need to go back to taking jobs soon. Can't survive on the money from one gig.' BB was an actor and also researcher, these two fields belonging to his parents

His mother was an actrice while father was a researcher that developed the serum that led to his transformation as BB.

As a child he had been hit by a incurable disease that would have killed him and his father injected him with the serum that would make him adapt to the virus like the beasts of the jungle while opening him to some radiation.

These two factors worked together and he gained these powers to transform into any beast that he knew. It could exist on earth or another planet. It doesn't matter what it is as he could transform in to a mouse to a dragon at will while also understanding their abilities.

The only problem would be that he couldn't gain things that these species learned by themselves or he could just transform in Naruto and gain all his abilities.

He could transform into a green Naruto but BB made it a rule not to turn into other humans as he didn't want to forget his own appearances.

There were times he had existence crisis and he feared that he would forget what he truly was and become a wild beast.

"So what are you guys planning to do?"

"I am training at the moment and studying." Naruto replied as he was looking at the beautiful scenery in front of him, it was quite unique as he was used to nature not this artificial world

Konoha comparatively was just homely while this gave of the artificial vibe even though it looked stunning.

He was kind of getting the picture slowly for this world and maybe the future of his world as he saw people stuck to their phones and not taking with the friend sitting opposite them.

More research needed to be done but Naruto had understood one thing about people, majority would always take the easy way out.

Someone else's problem has nothing to do with them.

Really being a hero was much easier than reforming the world into a positive outlook as life was truly hard and most people were so lost into it that they forget everything else.

Unless he could make life easier to live, people would find it hard to follow his path.

There were two points of focus. The average man and the influencers.

In his journey with Jiraiya, Naruto had seen many things so he was aware that the responsibility didn't always lay on just the people or the leader but both at the same time.

But if the leader was wrong then it was guaranteed that the pond was polluted.

Back home influencing leadership would have been easier since he was an important piece now but in the current world it looked a little troublesome since these heroes might interfere in some of the things he might want to do.

There was always a pro and con to each situation.

Hopefully it doesn't come to that and he can take out the wrong people from the leadership circle when possible by gathering the dirt on them.

This was a skill that Jiraiya was a master of and he made sure Naruto knew how to gather information and mix in with the people.

"What are you studying?"

"I guess you can say magic." Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to explain fuinjutsu or ninjutsu to BB so it was easier to go with the equivalent

"Then you guys can work together since Raven is master of the arts."

"Not a bad idea, we can definitely discuss something's and help each other out." Raven thought for a moment and said as she didn't like to owe anyone

People could owe her but she could never owe anyone. It just left a bad taste even though she was happy that they helped her but the debt needs to be paid.

"Really? I look forward to it." Naruto was taken aback as he didn't expect that answer and was visibly happy at her response

"Do I really look so unapproachable?"

Both of them looked away at those words.

"The weather is really nice today." BB commented

"Yeah but getting back to your question. I think you look very mysterious and dark when your face is covered up by the hood. That dark colored energy just enhances that image.

I would approach you since I have no problem but normal people would most likely avoid you if you are new in town.

I think you look cute honestly." Naruto replied calmly with a thoughtful expression

"Not bad, I get the same feeling for everyone else. Your reaction to my covered appearance was actually unique. I have never seen anyone think cool and beautiful."

"What can I say, I got awesome taste!" Naruto chuckled as he heard those words

"I think most people would call that unique taste. How about you tell us about yourself? You know we can be great friends and I really owe you one for this. I will start by sharing some simple things. I like sweets and junk food. I love playing games, listening to pop music and I like to watch anime and dramas. I love movies from action to thriller since I also participate in the process by being an actor.

I like nature and the animals living there. I even keep a journal of for each beast that I have seen as it also helps me with my powers.

I like hanging out with my friends and Girlfriend. I wish to help people to the best of my capabilities. Oh yeah almost forgot, my favorite color is green, my favorite song is Dance Monkey and my favorite movie is King of Monsters. I think I will just become an actor as my stable profession since it's so fun."

"Expected that you won't have a favorite book."

"Oh yeah for books, I love OverLord." BB said with a grin

"Useless books"

"Take that back you wench or I will wring your neck."

"Calm down BB, it's just an opinion. It can't hurt you." Naruto held back as he was about to pounce

"I was just kidding. Obviously there is no way I will do that."

"Because you can't"

"That and because BB is a good boy."

"Ignoring the green monkey, My favorite color is dark blue and I like to read many different things. It can be fiction and non-fiction. I like to practice magic as it is a wonderful art and I also practice jujutsu as I think the body needs to follow with the mind.

I don't really have any favorite show or music. I am unsure of my future."

"Psst, she is lying about the shows and music. Don't let that dark appearance fool you…." Bb was about to reveal her girly side and got silenced

Raven just muted him.

'Magic really is marvelous. Can I copy that with chakra?'

"I hope you will find your way and get a bright future." Naruto said as he heard her words and understood that she hadn't thought further as her life was dominated by the darkness and the shadow of that monster

"As for me I like learning new skills and getting stronger. I like to hang out with my friends and make new friends. I like Ramen. I like the color orange. I like helping people and my dream is to make the world a better place and becoming the leader of my village.

My favorite song is called Blue Bird and my favorite book is called the tale of a gutsy ninja. I love nature especially since I am very much connected to it now. I wish to go back to my world sooner or later even though I also want to stay here with my new friends. I hope I can just dimension hope on will soon enough so I can come and go whenever I want." Naruto said as he thought about himself

"Different dimension?"

"Yes, I came from a different world."

"I can help with that."

"Really?"

"I regularly pass through different dimensions so I might be able to help but we can only know after I check."

"Awesome, please check."

Raven extended her hand and her dark energy came in contact with him as she tried to find the link.

"Sorry, it seems you will have to search for it manually as the link is set to this universe." Raven said calmly while leaving out her thought of another possibility

'Are you sure that was not a dream?'

These kinds of things weren't impossible and Naruto could have actually been part of this world from the start and just got his memories jumbled by someone else.

It was just one of the possibilities but Raven kept to herself as she didn't want to cause him mental problems from self doubt.

She had seen the results of these kinds of situations, where the memories had been a complete lie and knowing the truth can break some people since all they know is fake and doesn't exist.

Boom

Looking at the city, Raven saw such a familiar scene once again. A robbery in process.

"Teen Titans move out" BB was able to speak up and he shouted on habit as he was back in Jump City

"Not so teen anymore, Beast." Raven commented as she floated with both boys standing behind her and just for old times' sake she decided to play along

\-----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?

The confirmed girls for Naruto are:

Supergirl and Raven


	14. Chapter 14

Fighting against normal people wasn't anything new for Naruto nor was capturing them but just like always it was really boring work.

They captured the criminals within a minute of arriving like they were handling babies.

'This kind of thing should be left to people like BB and Batgirl.' Naruto thought when he finished up but looking at the empty tower, he found it attractive as it was a good base with no active resident inside

There was no hero team here anymore since the Titans broke up so Naruto proposed his idea that just came to him.

"How about we stay here?"

"You don't want to go back?" BB asked as they stood atop a building after taking care of the criminals

"Of course I am going back but the Zeta tube can transport us anywhere so I can make this place home for now and go back to the base when I want." Naruto replied as he realized that he could get used to the world faster by staying here since he wasn't going to train all the time

Plus it seems Raven was feeling uncomfortable about the idea of going to that base. He didn't want his new friend to run away so soon.

"Not a bad idea." Raven commented as she understood that Naruto was looking out for her as she would most likely be treated as a dangerous monster among sheep

"Well as the previous owner of the Tower, I am okay with it but you got to talk to the mayor since it's the property of the city." BB shrugged his shoulders as he was fine with that explanation but he wasn't intending to stay with them since he promised to help out the young team

"No problem"

"Did you think of your hero name? Or are you going to share your name with everyone?" BB asked as he reminded just in case

"The Dreamer"

"That's a vague one"

"It suits you." Raven understood why those words unconsciously slipped through because Naruto saw himself as a dreamer, a dreamer of a better world

"This defines me properly so for now I think this is the right code name. Call me Dreamer when we are out in the field." Naruto said as he decided that this name will only change once he found some result of his action

He had thought of Sage and the Guide but those names were too grand for him since he wasn't wise and he hadn't started as a guide yet.

"Your choice and no need to worry since there are worst names. Speedy, Darkside lol."

"Your sense of humor leaves much to be desired as always and your hero name still lacks any creativity involved." Raven said in a dull tone

"Hey leave my sense of humor alone, it's the only thing I got. I will become zombie like you if it dies, how are you going to take responsibility for that?"

"The day you receive a proper functioning brain will be a day to celebrate. If I still believed in Santa Claus, I'd think that day was Christmas."

"Stupid Raven! Santa is real! I know because I met him."

"How many times do we have to keep telling you that was a homeless man?"

"But he asked me to sit on his lap."

"Yes, he did."

"And I did"

"Yes, you did. Merry Christmas, Beast Boy."

"You are making fun of me aren't you?"

"Of course not, I was congratulating your for meeting the legendary Santa."

"Good"

"Wait a minute.. You definitely dissed me right now."

"Okay, Dreamer let's get out of here before you lose some brain cells from his wild ramblings." Raven ignored him and took his hand as they teleported away leaving BB

BB felt much better seeing that Raven was gaining back her charming personality and wasn't depressed. It reminded him of fun times and he wished it would continue.

They might not be in love anymore but they were best of friends and BB wished that it would go back to normal again.

\-----------

While Naruto was settling the issue of his new home that would truly belong to him, Kushina finally finished getting a new body.

It looked the same except she was lacked a chakra network and was very weak in comparison to her original body.

The good doctor had mercy on her soul and gave her some semblance of super strength along with the ability to transform and minor telekinesis.

It was basic but Kushina was happy since she got to live with her son and even had hope of brining her husband back sooner or later if they could replicate the required seals to break him out of the Shinigami's stomach.

"Miss Uzumaki, how do you feel?"

"I feel great but don't call me miss that makes me feel old. I am only 24 years old." Kushina smiled at Kara and hugged the beautiful girl that was her son's friend

From the very beginning the girl had been very good and looked smart to so Kushina hoped that Naruto would end up with her or at least someone with similar qualities as she liked Kara from the initial conversation.

"Kushina, are you wearing a bra?"

"No, I took that thing off. It was getting in the way of my girls."

"Kushina! Please put a bra on this instant!" Kara was shocked as the woman didn't have some small ones but big round ones

"I refuse! My melons were meant to be free!"

"Please, cease this foolishness!"

"I can jiggle if I want to, I can leave my bra behind. Cause my boobs don't bounce and if they don't bounce, well they're no boobs of mine. "

"You have some good sense of humor but I am mostly interest in your skills. I hope you wouldn't mind showing your fighting style." Veritas chuckled at Kushina words and asked politely as she looked at the woman playing with Supergirl's mind

She could guess it was a way to affect other's minds and the movement was clearly calculated.

"No problem but I need a sword and some chains." Kushina explained to Veritas how her weapons looked like and they were prepared in a short time along with the jounin uniform with higher class material

"Is this enough?"

"It's better than I expected." Kushina replied as she decided to repay the favor by showing her skills since it could help the JL develop their own style even further

Plus it didn't matter much and wasn't a secret. Her real skills were with the fuinjutsu and those she would never share with them.

Kara stood opposite Kushina as her opponent, she felt really curious about the woman. She was playful but it felt like her actions had other meaning to them.

'Unlike Naruto, she really feels like a shinobi and even had that killer intent for a second.' Kara thought as she the clear difference between Naruto and another person from his world

He really was unique among the crowd of killers.

She wondered how he could have resisted the nature of his kind and upbringing to become like this. It truly was a mystery that could only unravel from further talks with her partner.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I am happy to see you as my opponent. Show me what your advanced species can create."

"Our martial arts might be advanced but I am not very skilled at it nor do I have much experience using it."

"Well then practice makes perfect so let's enjoy the experience." Kushina smiled as the chain flew breaking through the wind to coil around her target

For this battle Supergirl had consciously decided to hold back. It was to test her skills and train her control as she was very lacking unlike her cousin.

\-----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	15. Chapter 15

Getting back to the base after talking with the mayor and becoming the temporary hero of Jump City, Naruto met up with Nightwing.

"Thanks for your work. Really, appreciate it." Nightwing hugged him when he heard about the event as he was really happy about it

His life problems and busy schedule had made him sideline the issue and his mind made excuses like she was strong enough to handle everything but hearing about Naruto's words, he had also been awakened from his ignorance.

Raven was one person that he really trusted and respected. She had saved their lives many times and pulled the team together.

"No problem, it's what friends are supposed to do." Naruto replied as he sat down on the sofa opposite the man

'I know he didn't do it on purpose but that stings.' Nightwing thought with a smile as he sat down and decided to talk with Naruto about the situation in his room

"Now there is important that I need to ask of you but first can you make your clone hide its energy?"

"Hiding his impossible but I can make one that has very small amount."

"Can you make one?"

Naruto made the sign and produced a mini version that was like 10 cm tall.

Nightwing used the radar on in his suit to see if it picked up any energy signals.

From Naruto he still felt something but it was small because the suit was keeping it in while the clone gave of none.

'That suit covered up his problem perfectly.' Nightwing thought as he looked at the shining head of Naruto who was still using his Bijuu Sage mode since yesterday

Just like promised he had been keeping it on all the time so that his chakra system would get used to the enormous amount of chakra and his body would grow from the constant circulation of sage chakra.

The only time he turned it off was when he went to sleep but even then Kurama kept a watch for him and his danger sense from sage mode was slowly slipping into his base form.

"Good enough"

"Can you make one in the shape of a spider with the capability to last a week?"

"That will have a lot of chakra just so you know." Naruto replied while making the clone

It had the chakra levels of an average jounin and it could easily last a week if the clone didn't enter a combat situation since all it had to do was exist.

"Perfect!" Nightwing muttered as he saw that the energy signature didn't appear and the likely hood of any magician checking around the clock was very low

"Okay so what are we doing?" Naruto was curious about the task he was getting into and from the requirement it felt like a spy mission

"I intend to let one of our teammates slip into the villains side and help out our friend get the information necessary to help Superman and others. But it's a very dangerous mission and I am worried about her safety.

There might also be a minuscule chance that our friend might have turned or got brainwashed as one of the villain leaders is his father." Nightwing explained the situation about Aqualad slipping into the light under his father's command

He was acting as a villain while being in contact with Wally, Nightwing and Artemis so that they could clear the name of the Justice league and get the true culprits, the Light.

Hearing about the situation, Naruto could see that it was very dangerous for Artemis and even Aqualad. Both could die any moment from one slip up.

"I don't mind helping you out." Naruto was happy to help out especially since this way he could repay the debt to Superman

"Thank you" Nightwing nodded as he picked up the three small capsule shaped clones

\---------------

The team was on a mission today to protect a new communication satellite that will be launched into space to improve the communication between earth and mars.

Superman and most of the team were once again held back by the court unable to do anything unless they wanted to challenge galactic law.

In his place Superboy and Miss Martian gave the interview about their views on this step and managed to trick the journalists while Naruto stayed inside the satellite for its safety and watched over the team.

It was nostalgic seeing them move like a team as it reminded him back home but he also saw their skills and quick thinking.

Nightwing was really smart and cautious with how he handled things.

Naruto wouldn't be able to replicate his planning skills for a few years even with his current progress since he wasn't used to it.

Sitting atop the rocket, Naruto was shaped like a raven and mixed with the black color as his senses were spread out for any attack.

This wasn't the first time for him protecting a target so he wasn't feeling nervous but curious how it will play out.

\----------

While Naruto was keeping the rocket safe, Superboy and MM were inside the bio ship keeping watch over the area.

The atmosphere inside was strained and both ex lovers avoided each other.

"You know I am really disappointed in you." Connor muttered as he couldn't hold back anymore

"What? You are disappointed in me…why?" MM looked at his back and felt the urge to open up his mind and get the answers clearly

"You need to ask, really? The fact that you have been snooping inside other peoples mind and even ripping out their memories isn't enough." Connor shook his head in disappointment as he looked back at the girl who was his first love

"Is that it? My actions are helping the team so why are you showing sympathy for the villains. It's not like I killed them."

"This is the reason we broke up. You are no better than Psimon and don't me you aren't when you even tried to temper with my memories."

MM was silent for a moment as she looked down, "I am sorry okay. What do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to stop acting so carelessly. This is the line divides us from them and you are already leaning on the wrong side. Even now, are you sorry that you did something wrong or are you sorry that you were caught? You know your actions have hurt me the most in this short existence of mine but even then I just wish you would fix yourself before you go too far." Connor muttered in a tired tone as these words spilled from his heart and he looked away

If he told the team and JL about her actions, she would most likely be punished and even kicked out of the team but she was his first love so he was willing to give her another chance to change.

MM felt his intensions and heard his words clearly causing her to tear up.

She couldn't deny that her instincts led her to act out indiscriminately and she followed them. It was her choice and she failed him.

He had showed his dislike for this thing from the beginning but she broke the taboo and went far as to rewrite his memories.

"I am sorry Connor. I am sorry." She could only say those words but the young man that always gave her warmth completely ignored her pain reminding her of the consequences of betrayal

No matter how much she tried to test him with her relationship with Lagoon boy, he wasn't coming back to her.

\--------

A.n hope you enjoyed


	16. Chapter 16

"I sense hostile presence near the beach." Naruto conveyed through the psychic link

"Support Lagoon-boy" Nightwing responded and Naruto located his alien team mate

Lagoon boy was an Atlantean and quite new to this hero gig going on here. In this mission he was the least experienced and the most eager to show his worth.

Naruto could easily read through him as he was reminded of himself from watching the green boy. It was sad that he was also in a relation where he loved the girl but the girl didn't actually love him.

'I never want to be used as a rebound guy that's for sure.' Naruto thought when he saw the trio the first day

Connor and MM were both hurting inside, unable to come to an agreement while Lagoon boy sadly couldn't see the truth of the situation and Naruto felt bad for him.

"Hey, how is it going?" Naruto's clone appeared beside LB without a sound

"By Neptune's beard, warn me before doing that" LB kept his voice low but jumped back in surprise

"You need to get used to that."

"Yeah, I will see to that. So let's get cracking mon ami." LB smiled viciously as he was hungry for some violence

To LB Naruto was an unknown but someone that could be trusted with your back since he had all that power and had been cleared by the League itself.

They didn't have any conversation yet but LB thought they might not be compatible since the guy worked on the clock and hadn't shown any sign of having fun.

"Right, let's have some fun. Do you want to compete with me?" Naruto nodded

"Dude, you are on." LB took the challenge and jumped into the water before the manta troopers even exited the ship

Seeing that they have been found out, the enemies start their operation to destroy the rocket as troops start moving and Aqualad watches over things carefully.

He was surprised by the addition of this new factor but trusted Nightwing to know what he was doing.

LB moved like a fish in water and controlled the water like his limbs, shooting at the troops and the ship with water bullets.

Naruto didn't mean to be left behind so he flashed through the enemies with ease and broke their armors with a single punch, sending them flying into the water.

Aqualad saw the danger from Naruto and attacked both of them with lightning but to his surprise it never hit as Naruto got both of them out of the way.

"Thanks man, I was about to get fried."

"No problem, just fight carefully while watching the battlefield." Naruto advised since the older boy was fighting blindly

Seeing that this was a difficult task, Aqualad moved towards the launch site while attacking it with missiles but all of them had been taken care of by the team.

Meeting up with Nightwing and Artemis, Aqualad was quite happy to see them but they had to keep the act.

"Aqua, Naruto knows about the mission and will be helping us out. If you need help just ask him as I don't want any of us getting hurt during this mission." Nightwing communicated to him and he took it in stride while fighting them

It wasn't a problem for him to take them down so the battle between them was quite one sided and he managed to kill Artemis to show the light, he meant business.

Seeing that his troops were defeated and the rockets intercepted, Aqualad retreated into manta flyer and escaped while launching missiles to hold back the team.

\--------------

Naruto watched the play unfold and found it quite touching. This kind of thing was really new to him and truly it only worked so well because they were good friends.

This was what he had imagined when he became a shinobi but sadly he never got to experience these missions back home.

'At least I can enjoy the experience now.' Naruto thought as he felt an explosion inside the rocket

"So the big boss had already arranged for it and used this as a test." Naruto muttered as the explosion did nothing to the rocket as it launched safely

He had covered in it in his chakra from the beginning so no weak blast was going to affect it.

The mission was a success and Naruto took a ride into space with the rocket, sitting on the head.

Arriving in space, Naruto flew away from the rocket and landed on the moon as he watched his surroundings.

'Kurama, does our world also look like this?'

'Most likely but I have never been in space so I am not sure.'

'You know, why didn't you just escape to the moon or some other planet?'

'Ahh, I was too stupid and lazy.'

'No need to berate yourself, everyone makes mistakes.'

'Some times your outlandish thoughts make so much sense that I wonder why I didn't think of that.'

'Let's forget about that and just enjoy the view.' Naruto responded as he found the sight enchanting and memorized it deep into his soul

'I should show this to mother and if they haven't seen it, Raven and Supergirl.' Naruto thought as he flew back to earth as he wasn't ready to explore the wider universe yet

\-------------

Back at the base, the atmosphere was filled with gloom at the apparent death of Artemis.

The mission was successful but the death of a team mate was unacceptable. Naruto saw the gazes and understood that they were in pain.

He had gone through these experiences since a young age from the death of the third Hokage and this wouldn't be the first time he was blamed for the death of someone.

They didn't need to say it but he could understand that some of them blamed him for not taking this seriously.

They had seen his powers and according to that, he should have handled it without any sacrifices.

Naruto couldn't blame them because if he hadn't known about Aqualad's actual job then he would have taken them all out so all he could do was take the heat because he would have also felt the same way for someone who did this act.

Sitting outside the base, Naruto was joined by Connor.

"Are you here to blame me for the death?"

"No, I just wanted you to know that it's just temporary and you shouldn���t take it to heart. You were meant to protect the rocket and you can't know everything that happens on the battlefield. So I don't blame you for missing it since all the enemies were same in your eyes."

"Wow, thanks man. I didn't think you would be so reasonable."

"I get that a lot so I don't mind but with time people have to mature eventually."

"Yeah, mature with time. I wonder if I am mature or naïve."

"I guess you also have your problems."

"Everyone has some problem these days. I can only dream of a day when everyone can live without stress."

"Not a bad dream but highly unlikely."

"Maybe but who knows what the future holds"

Connor nodded as he leaned back against the mountain and watched the night sky.

Naruto decided to put on hold his intervention with the relationship of the trio since it would be very disrespectful to talk about it at the moment.

'I hope nothing goes wrong with the undercover mission.' Naruto thought as no matter how powerful he had gotten there were too many unknown factors in this world that could affect his chances of protecting his new friends

\--------------

While the team was going through the trial of grief, Cassandra arrived on the island of Themyscira to meet with the second Wondergirl Donna Troy.

As a daughter of Zeus, Cassandra was welcomed with honor on the island and she met up with Donna without much problem.

Looking at the young woman that looked like an exact copy of Diana, Cassandra felt her warrior aura rise to her presence.

She was blessed by the powers of her father and Ares giving rise to a warrior like mentality that was present even before her powers awakened.

From the beginning she had been getting into fights and exploring the world around her with confidence but only now she had been feeling conflict within her mind as she didn't feel girly enough to attract Connor's attention unlike her pears.

Even she understood that she was too boyish most of the time but though her appearance would at least do the job but that hadn't worked out yet.

"Welcome Cassandra, are you here for advice or training?"

"How did you know that?"

"Everyone comes for one or the other." Donna replied with a chuckle as she cleared away the sweat from her face and got of the horse as she had been riding around the island and practicing archery

"I want to learn more about my powers and how to fight effectively so I can help my team."

"I see, a noble goal. You are welcome to stay and I will help you out personally since you are my successor." Donna replied as she led the horse to the stable

"Are you ever coming back?"

With those words Donna stopped for a moment before she continued but no answer was heard and Cassandra understood that she shouldn't speak about it.

\---------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	17. Chapter 17

Donna Troy was the clone made by magic to play with Diana during her childhood but during a kidnapping attempt, she had been taken instead of Diana.

After many things happened and she got involved with the Titans above but got her memories sealed and returned back to earth where she became a hero and side kick of Diana.

She didn't have any memory of her early childhood and her age looked smaller than Diana as such soon she got involved the Teen Titans and attended college.

Many things happened in a short time and Donna experienced tragedy after tragedy because of her choices.

Living on the Island, Donna felt free from worry and responsibilities but sometimes she couldn't help but feel the desire to go back and fight for justice.

It was a desire born through her experience with the people living on this world struggling to adapt to the changes.

It was the power within her that made her feel that she should do something instead of hiding but she was afraid, she was afraid of another incident happening.

It was a failure of a life time.

Her husband and children had died in that accident and she had been unable to save them.

No one had spoken about the hero business with her for a long time but Cassandra's question stung deep into her heart.

She didn't blame the kid as she didn't understand the pain of loss but it didn't help that it brought back bad memories.

Donna truly felt like a coward when looking at the little girl in front of her, reminding her of the wild times.

Truly she had fallen so low.

Was death of loved ones really enough to cripple someone?

Was it something they would want?

What do you gain from thinking about the painful moment instead of the good times?

What had she gained from running away?

Was she happy now?

"That's enough for now." Donna muttered as she took down Cassandra after a long battle

Her mind wouldn't stop asking her these questions and her mood was turning sour, which might lead to serious injuries for her sparring partner.

"Daughter, is there something you want to talk about?" Hippolyta walked towards the training area and met her on the way

"Nothing, I just need a bath." Donna said as she sped away like she was running from demons

'Sigh, why was fate so cruel to this child?' Hippolyta thought as she looked at the retreating back of her adopted daughter

She was just unlucky to suffer such a painful memory so early in life. Even Diana lost her lover after living for at least hundred years so she wasn't a child when it happened.

'I should ask Diana to talk to her and see if they can fix the problem now.' Thinking of such, she guided Cassandra who was brimming with energy since Zeus had asked her directly as he didn't like the fact she had been bested by a human child

'Immortals and their whims.'

\-------------

Back at the YJ base, Naruto was sitting with Kushina as she taught him fuinjutsu while his clones were practicing wind style moves.

Naruto had decided to focus on his main element instead of playing around with all elements at the moment.

He was going to have basic control of all elements but his fighting style will only incorporate wind since adding too many things is never a good idea.

He didn't want to make a shitty ramen dish with all ingredients stuffed in and even the thought was nauseating so he only learned the jutsu for special circumstances while wind became his style.

With clones all the jutsu had been easy to learn since he had Kushina and Kurama to help, especially with his high chakra control level.

For now he was personally training his body physically while one clone was studying under Kushina while the rest were repeatedly controlling the wind.

It was unfortunate but he couldn't use his clones to study many things at once or risk his memories being jumbled up or even just losing everything he just learned.

His brain wasn't used to such high speed data transmission at the moment and would need time to adapt to such changes. He would also need to get the perfect memory skill or risk losing memories since using so many clones mean, hundred times the information and time being introduced to his mind.

The risk of losing his memories and getting mental damage kept him from taking the risk as he wasn't in such hurry or anything that he should take such a big step.

Nonetheless, the learning process of Asura's techniques was going well and even the adoption of Mokuton into his style was slowly taking place.

By the end of a month Naruto would have two powerful style of combat that could dominate the battlefield in different scenarios.

But Naruto preferred his own style as it was his personal creation and much more powerful, and versatile.

"Mom, you haven't shared what took you so long?" Naruto asked as he was copying down the seals that Kushina had shown him

He was once again memorizing new seals before understanding the concept of each of them.

"I sparred with your friend and talked with both of the girls to gather information and make friends. I realize that we need to adopt technology into our life if we want to cover up all bases as it is very versatile in this world. I am thinking of finding a way to convince Veritas to our side and I believe if we can free her from that trap zone then she would definitely join us."

"That's great but how are we going to do that? The time and space is in chaos in that area trapping Veritas so it's not something we can mess around with or the planet might collapse."

Kushina smiled as she pinched his cheeks, "You are underestimating our skills if you think we can't handle this problem. I already have knowledge about space and time while you have some on space. We can gather more about this topic from Zatanna and soon we can make proper seals.

We replicate the same affect happening below somewhere else and use our solution on that sample. If t works we use it on the real thing."

"Can it really be done?"

"Of course, you are already handling space and time when you use the storage seal. What did you think it was?"

"Ah, storage place. Okay, I never really thought about it."

"Storage seals use the basic concept of space and time and replicate the space around you into an alternative dimension that is connected to the seal.

You can modify it to have to contain the same time as the real world or have no time so the items are frozen in time when you store them.

But with our limited understanding we have been unable to use it on people and have we been unable to accelerate the time. It works perfectly on energy beings like the Bijuu, which is why our clan was hunted down as we were the ones that did the sealing. We had the power to break the seal and take down the beasts easily if given time.

The mere chance of this happening caused the massacre to take place as the villages didn't want to lose their weapon nor were they willing to allow someone that could break their weapons to walk freely.

This is the kind of world you are trying to fix. I won't berate for choosing such a noble but impossible goal but you need to the truth of everything around you before actually finalizing your steps. You are still a child that hasn't seen much so don't paralyze yourself and stress yourself with the suffering of others.

You are not responsible for them."

Naruto sat in silence for a moment as he stared into her eyes filled with love for him and worry, "I will keep that in mind. I am only a guide in the end and I will keep myself positive, never falling into stress and despair. This I promise."

"Good enough but regardless of what happens in the future, I will always help you stand up."

"Thank you mother. You know I thought it would be awkward and it is awkward outside of training but I still wouldn't have it another way."

"You think its awkward, think about my position here. I am 24 with a kid that's 8 year younger than me. Now that's awkward." Kushina chuckled as she slapped his back

"Hey guys, hope I am not disturbing you but do you want to visit an alien planet." BB's voice came from the door and both of their eyes shone

"Of course, wait a minute I am coming." Naruto replied as he stood up and with Kushina followed BB towards the Planet Rimbor where five members of the JL had been detained

\------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed

I am using the comics and the animated series for this story.


	18. Chapter 18

Planet Rimbor was in the same galactic sector as the solar system of earth and it was the place that five members of the Justice League had attacked in the 16 hours under the control of Vandal Savage.

It was a planet with high level of technology but a mindset that was not foreign to humans. Rimbor was like the hub of criminals in this sector as the higher authorities only cared about their own benefits.

The whole planet was like majority of the countries of Earth where the people at the top only cared about themselves and used the tags of justice and morals to fool people.

With the tag of justice and morality, Rimbor had acquitted the five members in to a court trial for the terrorist charges when anyone with a small logic board could have told you that they were definitely not acting normal.

Because of Rimbor, Superman, Wonderwoman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Hawkwoman were taken of the planet earth leaving it under protected and giving the alien invaders a chance.

It was the reason for only doing minor damage to the planet and pointless shouting threats.

Now of course the head of Rimbor couldn't be so stupid not to see the reality of the situation and you would be right because they were obviously in cahoots with the villains.

To them wealth talked so the reach and the light had given them some benefits to make the bad name of Justice League spread in the sector.

The league was forced to comply or get attacked by the army of many different empires in the Galaxy. This would endanger Earth so they couldn't take the risk and had to follow the farce, and find the bonafide evidence that this thing was done by someone else.

While the process of gathering was being done, some members of Young Justice Team and JL were always present to communicate with the court especially now that the five members had been detained on the planet.

\-------------

Arriving on Rimbor, Kushina and Naruto were shocked by the sight. It was out of their expectations since there background didn't really allow them to imagine such an advanced sight since they were still living in the time with black and white TV, giant computers that could barely do anything and radio's.

They were atleast 50 years behind the surface tech of Earth and more than 100 years away from Rimbor in majority of the things.

"I was also shocked like that when I came here for the first time." BB said with a smile as he understood some of their feelings since this place looked so different from earth with its levitating buildings, flying vehicles, roads made from pure energy and what not.

It was colorful sight that you won't find on earth but you will definitely find similar people here since corruption and evil seem to be a universal concept.

"So why are we here?" Naruto had heard the situation but didn't understand the purpose of their visit

"Just to show our faces and replace the other members for a time so they can check back on earth." BB replied as they saw the members of JL

Zatanna, Batman, Cyborg and Captain Marvel passed them the data of the situation before leaving while they sat outside the Court since the hearing had been postponed.

For this trip Raven also followed them because Naruto invited her along while Kara couldn't come as she was taking her cousin's place in Metropolis.

It was the first time for Naruto to see the other members but they could only exchange simple greetings as there wasn't much time left.

Rimbor was pushing to give the members a life sentence and it was hard battle to even get this much time.

It might have been better if they knew the nature of this planet but the glamour of the surface tricked their senses into actually believing that the court cared for justice for the losses incurred by the League's hand.

They couldn't be blamed since they were too busy and they weren't allowed to roam the Planet beyond a certain region.

Naruto took in the situation and his mind started working towards a solution, "We lack info about this place and that is never a good thing. It puts us at risk of being led by the nose."

It was common knowledge among ninja that information about things could lead to different results and he would have usually not cared about these things but now that he was starting to think about the big picture all the skills and knowledge gained over time was mixing together properly as he had finally settled down and started to think of the big picture.

All his ninja life had been him acting without much thought and following his emotions but he understood the importance of data as the battle with Pain wouldn't have even gone that far if Jiraiya hadn't sent back the information.

"What do you have in mind?" Raven nodded to his words and she would have suggested something similar but she hadn't really been thinking about helping them so it didn't come to mind

"We explore the planet and the people involved in the procession. I mean Raven and I since we can easily avoid sight. I will make clones to replace us." Naruto explained through the mental link created by Raven since they arrived on Rimbor as they didn't want their conversation heard by outsiders

"Are you sure? You know one mistake could lead to a war. We also thought about it but the risk is too high. Can you take the responsibility for the deaths that might happen if you fail?" BB asked in a serious tone

He was confident in Raven's abilities and was building trust in Naruto's but this was too dangerous that not even the adults had taken the step because of the fear.

"I will take responsibility if anything happened. Remember I am not part of the team nor am a citizen of Earth." Naruto replied with confidence since he believed that getting stressed over the negatives will only cause regrets and loss of opportunities

If you saw an opportunity than extend your hand and hold tight while fighting of the threats since life was never easy. Anything that came easy was never earned or just not worth much in this world.

Only through risk can you touch the realms above or you can keep dreaming that the world will show you an easy way to achieving big goals.

"I understand but bro, you are always a part of us. We are friends through it all."

"Thanks I appreciate those words."

"I also don't have any problem since I am not even part of this dimension so they can't connect me with Earth." Raven felt happy seeing the care in BB's words as it brought forth the fact that only with friends things felt right and alone you will most likely lose the way

We are social creatures and no matter how much power we gain, taking everything alone without surrounding yourself with proper people will only lead to suffering and failure.

Kushina had no problems with the mission since it was like any other task in her eyes. Spying and information gathering was one of the most common tasks in a ninja's life.

It was unfortunate that she didn't have her powers or she would have helped out with the task since her new body was still very much foreign.

"Okay, I look forward to your success but remember not to know endanger yourself or go through with it if it looks too risky." BB advised

"I will remember that and I have Raven to remind me of our limitations." Naruto said as he looked at Raven

Raven nodded and Naruto made two tiny clones that flew above the building after having checked the area for any threats.

With the clones in Place, Naruto and Raven took their place while the clones appeared in their place as normal size versions.

\------------

While Naruto and Raven took the task of gathering data on an alien planet, Earth had entered the sight of Mongul once again.

Mongul was a galactic tyrant and master of Warworld.

Mongul was a monstrous humanoid male alien, with yellow skin and red eyes. He wore a contraption on his head which allowed him to mentally control the Warworld's weapon systems.

This tyrant went around the galaxy collecting powerful individuals to fight for his pleasure but all this came crashing down once he had captured Superman.

Superman fought inside his coliseum and beat every foe against but never killed them. This angered Mongul so much that he took action personally and fought Superman.

With his powers enhanced by a cosmic energy gemstone, Mongul beat Superman to submission and was about to end him when the foe was teleported away from his grasp.

This was concerning but Superman had managed to incite his people to fight against his rule, causing his loss of control and shameful retreat from his own planet.

Even though it was someone else that took control of his people, Mongul hated Superman for the deed since without him it would have never taken place.

He made people realize they could fight back.

He made Mongul look like a being that could be touched and not some immortal being with immense powers.

Learning from his mistake, Mongul took over another planet and built his new Warworld with servants that had been outfitted with control measures.

The Warworld was a moon sized and shaped weapon system that was saturated with all kinds of weapons from across the galaxy.

It could erase planets with its main canon and was powerful enough to survive such attacks with its powerful shield.

Gathering his powers, Mongul didn't go attack Superman after realizing the existence of the JL and bided his time.

In this time, Mongul came across another Kryptonian but this one was a cyborg that seemed to desire earth and wanted him to work together for the goal as the danger was too high.

Mongul agreed to the offer and luck would have it that five of the members were detained on Rimbor, giving them the chance to act out freely.

The arrival of Warworld in the solar system was noticed by the JL after their recent counter measures from alien invasions.

The giant satellite appearing on their screens brought a lot of shock for most members of the young team while the JL took it in stride as they had seen worse.

Seen worse doesn't mean they didn't find it troublesome since they were missing members at the moment and protecting the planet would cut away their offence.

Dr. Fate was directly taken out of the battle because of the defensive measures as the enemy shot a missile salvo that was powerful enough to completely erase cities while releasing radiation and poison of unknown kind.

Zatanna was also forced to help him out; meaning two of the strongest members had been occupied from the beginning.

\-----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	19. Chapter 19

With Mongul in the vicinity of earth armed to the teeth and aim to destroy all life, the many heroes of earth were engaged in combat but evil never rests as even in this dire situation forces of darkness were moving for their personal gain.

One such force was called The Reach.

The Reach was an insectoid race of Aliens that has existed for million years. It is one of the most powerful races in the universe with its technology and hive mindset.

With its overwhelming power this race has conquered thousands of solar systems, which led to a fight against the Green Lantern Corps.

Most would think that they had loose to the galactic enforcers of justice but The Reach was powerful indeed and they forced the Green Lanterns to a standstill.

They made a peace treaty and promised not to conquer any world unless it came to them willingly but of course who said they had to follow the rules of an inferior species.

Through one mean or another The Reach continued to expand its reach utilizing the scarab.

The scarab was the culmination of their technology and was the field operative of The Reach. It gathered data for them and allowed them to take over through schemes.

Initially, the Scarab that Jaime found had been programmed to be obedient to the Reach, and to subordinate its host's will to them as well. The Reach had intended to present the Scarab's host as Earth's protector, before moving to establish their influence over the planet.

However, during the centuries the Scarab had spent on Earth, it had been infused with magic, the magical "corruption" preventing the Reach from controlling it. With Jaime's assistance, it had started to develop free will and independence, overriding the Reach's deepest programming.

Nevertheless, the Reach still intended to take over the planet, even without the Scarab to help them. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, the Reach were peaceful "galactic traders." Their secret bases and technology were hidden away, out of phase with the rest of the world, and Jaime was the only one who could see them.

Since they couldn't show themselves to the public in a violent manner, they had been using The Light for their goals.

The Light being a human supremacy organization that wanted to accelerate human evolution by any means possible.

Watching the Warworld appear on their screen, The Reach operatives were not happy at the disrespect by inferior specie.

"Release the happiness gas" The Ambassador of the Reach commanded as he saw the opportunity provided at the moment

The heroes were occupied by the threat and wouldn't notice their actions. This gas would make the population of earth very much agreeable and easier to fool.

"Green scarab help out with the heroes and black scarab assassinate the magicians while remaining undetected." With that the two field operatives under his command moved out as they couldn't allow any more magicians to undermine their authority or allow Mongul to destroy this planet

The planet had great potential and they still hadn't been able to find a way to replicate the meta-gene.

'Why did he appear in this sector?' Ambassador wondered with a thoughtful expression

\----------

The heroes were occupied by the giant threat and it was decided that the young team would infiltrate the Warworld to defeat the enemy along with Flash as he was unable to help out on the outside.

Cassandra didn't need a call to know the emergency and left the island in a hurry while Donna watched the metallic moon in the sky.

"Are you thinking of going?" Hippolyta asked

"Why would you think that?"

"Because your sister is not here and they are missing many members. I thought you would consider helping them out."

Donna hadn't been in touch much so she was unaware about the members missing.

"I don't know what to do." Donna sighed as she struggled to find the answers

She felt lost since that day and hadn't found herself.

"Why think too much my child? We are a warrior race so follow your instincts. What does your heart want?"

"Is it really that simple?"

"It is complicated as you make it to be. Following the heart is the beginning and soon you can overcome your grief. By living here you are only trapping yourself with those memories and only a dynamic life can bring you change."

Donna looked at her hands and closed her eyes as she the dead. The death caused by this incident if anything went wrong.

"Mother, I will be going out and I will see if I can find the answer." Donna said as she turned around to look at her adopted mother

She was still not the confident girl of the past but there was some hope that she was making small progress.

"I will pray for you success and hope to see the shining smile of yours."

\-----------

Back with the Justice League, all of them had argued for some time about the mission details and were very worried since this mission was the most dangerous one for the kids.

The Young Justice members were gathered together as they were to get transported to the Warworld with the JL keeping the space ship safe since Teleportation wasn't working.

It seems the Warworld had defenses against such attempts making the starting point difficult for the team as they could get killed before even boarding.

All members were gathered except for BB but they had the surprise guest Donna to join them instead while Black Adam appeared to help out the JL with the defense of the planet.

Superboy was feeling a lot of pressure from this mission as his big brother wasn't here and this mission could end death of everyone.

The stress brought from the possible consequences was immense and he wasn't alone with such thoughts.

"Connor, don't worry we can do this." Cassandra patted his back and said those words with some confidence while Meghan could only watch as she had been unable to say anything before the other girl made her move

"Of course we will win."

"Kids relax, we will go in and beat up the villain before getting out with style. All done within a flash." Flash said as he stood in front of all of them while the ship took off

Connor felt better hearing the tone used by Flash and looked towards Donna, his old team mate from the time with the Titans.

She had her eyes closed and her expression was neutral.

It reminded him of old times but he didn't know how she was actually feeling. The death of loved ones was the fear for most of them and he couldn't make light of it.

It made it hard to approach Donna as he was afraid of hurting her feelings.

'Why are emotions so hard to understand?' Connor thought as everything was logical except emotions and he could never get the hang of them

Emotions led to actions that you might not even agree with before that moment.

\-------

Supergirl flew into space as she destroyed any missile that came towards the space ship carrying the team.

It was a stressful job as there were so many of these things and she had to stop before they got close as even the explosion would destroy the ship.

She really was missing Naruto's clone technique right about now and felt he would have been a great help in this crisis.

'I wonder what he is doing now.' Kara thought about her new friend while flying through every target that came near and destroying it with her heat vision

If her cousin hadn't been detained, she would have definitely followed him since she liked to travel but sadly duty called and she had to stay.

It was fortunate on second thought since without her the defenses of the earth would be even weaker and might lead to more deaths.

This was also her first time facing of such a enormous threat where the life of the whole planet was on the line.

'Wish I could shoot more than one target at a time.' Supergirl felt annoyed at her limitations as a single beam was making this task very much difficult

'NO' One of the missiles got to close and exploded

She was horrified and almost paralyzed.

"Supergirl don't stop, I can't stop more of this." Kara heard Naruto's voice and sighed in relief

"Why didn't you say anything if you were here?" Kara complained as her heart had almost stopped and she saw the space ship covered in golden energy

"I only woke up now because of my danger sense. I left clones with everyone before leaving just in case any danger to their life appeared."

"What about me?"

"I don't think you need my protection." Naruto said with a chuckle as he stood atop the space ship and looked at Kara while he protected the space ship and shot out wind blades in all directions to cut down the missiles

Kara agreed to his words but hoped that he would have left a clone for company at least but she didn't say anything as it felt so childish.

Naruto saw the brief sad look and understood something new about his friend.

'She really seems to crave company from people that have similar background.' Naruto thought and smiled as he felt happy that he was needed.

"I was kidding. How can I forget my new best friend, the clone is inside your hair but didn't get activated since you aren't in any danger."

Kara couldn't help but smile at his words and didn't mind that he had slipped something into her hair. Even though she was strong, it felt good when others tried to keep you safe.

It was the feelings behind the action that counted.

"When did you do that?"

"When I hugged you my clone slipped into your hair."

"How did you know that I wouldn't notice?"

"I didn't think of it but I guess you didn't notice."

Kara felt her mood lighten with him around but was forced to move as lasers started targeting them and Naruto was forced to create a golden barrier around the ship.

Kara could only watch as the clone inside her hair flew out to help the other one and both disappeared with their energy depleted.

With Naruto's energy used up, the team finally arrived at the starting point safely while the other members blasted a hole into the mechanical moon.

\-----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	20. Chapter 20

Space was filled with action but earth wasn't falling behind as well since humans tend to go crazy sometimes and this was a time of craziness.

People decided to screw the rules and enjoy their final moments forcing many heroes to take care of the situation but even then there was too much to cover for such a small force and damage would to life and infrastructure was inevitable but with a spell from Zatanna all humans around the globe were commanded to go to rest.

With the situation inside handled, Zatanna went back to focusing on the assault by the abomination in the sky.

It was tiring work as she was forced to block so many attacks while her spells were barely doing anything to the machine because of a lack of focus and its anti-magic properties.

"Careful"

Zatanna heard Naruto's voice and saw him standing behind her in a combat stance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have been with you since we met last time. I guess even with all that power you can have some weakness."

"Hehe, are you dissing me?"

"Of course not but you really need to be careful since we have an invisible foe." Naruto replied with a smile and focused on his senses since his eyes couldn't see the attacker but he could feel the life force telling him that the foe was fine

"Can you take care of it or do you need help?"

"I don't know but this thing is definitely very strong. I hit it with a surprise attack and it didn't break." Naruto replied and felt his danger sense ringing, forcing his body to react

Chakra hand extended from his cloak to stop the sonic canon before it hit his body and Naruto used his other hand to capture the leg of the enemy from behind.

The enemy being Black Beetle was surprised by the unknown element to this task and had to improvise since there was no data on this foe.

With his leg captured, Black was dragged back and smashed into the ground of the park they occupied since Zatanna didn't want any buildings near her when she was busy handling this job.

The attack didn't cause any damage to Black but give Naruto another chance to attack and a large Rasenshuriken was slammed into the downed opponent.

Naruto expected the enemy to survive this attack but was shocked by what he saw, the enemy flew through his attack and slammed into him.

Dragging him for miles as his body made a track across the ground and slammed him into the nearby building before blasting him with a laser.

"I think this is guy too much for me." Naruto stood beside Zatanna and told his observation as Black Beetle only destroyed a newly made clone while the original clone had changed places with him at the final moment

"From the interaction with him, I can see the resemblance with Blue Beetle and this guy can also counter my energy. So be careful and take care of him while I will handle the defense for the time being."

Zatanna nodded as she saw Naruto fly into the sky making more clones that flashed across the battlefield destroying all missiles.

From her estimates, she only had 1 minute to handle the problem or she would be forced back into a defensive position since Naruto's clones will disappear.

'Never thought I would be forced to get his help so early.' Zatanna thought as she focused on the surrounding

"Come here you wretch, I can't have you foiling my good name with a bad performance. I got to show the new recruit some good magic." Zatanna muttered as a magical diagram spread and she could finally see her foe but he disappeared again as the diagram was disturbed

'So he can affect magic as well. I need to take care of instantly or he might end up killing me.' Zatanna realized the danger wasn't something to scoff at since whatever force was moving in the dark, it moved with certainty

Avoiding the laser by going intangible, Zatanna quickly chanted the magic to erase his body and released a magical shockwave.

Black Beetle received the warning from the system and quickly moved to counter it giving Zatanna the chance to use her second spell.

She caused space to implode in his location causing a massive shockwave but it seems the enemy escaped at the last moment.

'Well he isn't messing with anyone any time soon.' Zatanna thought with a charming smile as she went back to protecting earth as Naruto finished his last stand

Her estimates being right on, Black Beetle was warped to the base with massive damage to his system that the suit had shut down for emergency repairs.

But the cost of protecting the world so openly was the loss of privacy as everyone and their mother could finally see the new addition to the heroes.

Naruto was being analyzed and studied as he took action during this crisis.

\---------

Inside Warworld, the team moved with caution but was forced to scatter into smaller groups by the security inside.

Donna moved along the way with Flash heading directly for their target, Mongul while Nightwing and his team headed for the power core.

Every moment inside was dangerous as lasers and other kinds of traps tried to stop them in the way. All these dangers made her feelings surge and Donna felt alive as she thrived in this death game.

Charging through all obstacles Donna and Flash arrived in the control room but they weren't the only ones as Superboy and Megan also arrived at the same time.

"Follow my lead" Donna commanded as she charged at her opponent

"The Earth under the Reach's thumb is too dangerous for my long-term plans. It must be destroyed. And frankly, if you understood what you were in for with the Reach, you'd thank me for putting you out of your collective misery, now." Mongul muttered in a calm tone as he wasn't impressed by the attack force

"That's for us to decide." Flash replied as he sped around the man and hit him many times to realize that his skin was too hard

"Is that all you got?" Mongul shook his head in disdain as energy wave was released from his body forcing the attack force to retreat

Donna blocked the wave with her shield and gave them the opportunity to attack.

Superboy flew close to Mongul and released a focused heat blast but the man caught Connor by the head.

"Little Kryptonian. So proud of your powers. Did you truly believe yours was the only race to come from a world with a red sun?" Mongul muttered with a smirk as he put pressure on his head

"LET HIM GO" MM screamed as she released a psychic attack on him but found it not working

MM didn't even think as she flew into Mongul trying to phase through him and break his arm.

"Such a pointless charade" Mongul said so gently but his actions were anything but cruel as he sent MM flying with a single slap to her side breaking her arm and ribs in the process

He was a galactic conqueror and it would be naïve of him not to have defense against such attacks since Martians were quite famous.

Donna arrived the moment he slapped MM and slashed him with the sword in her hand forcing him to let go.

Connor fell to the floor with his skull having cracks from the pressure applied but he ignored the pain as he flew towards MM.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine but you are not looking good." MM replied as she touched his cheek

"I can still fight. We all came here knowing that death was a possibility."

"But I don't want you to die."

"Neither do I so let's fight till the end." Superboy replied as he released a shock wave to break the balance of Donna's foe

Donna was engaged in a close fight with Mongul as her powers were rising to top state while getting help from Flash as he disturbed the galactic Tyrant.

The attack by Connor gave her an opportunity and she managed to slice of his ear.

"The novelty of this encounter has officially worn off. It is time you all died." Mongul snarled as his ear healed up but the fact Donna even cut it off angered him

With focused energy blast he sent all of them flying and caught Donna by the head as she was trying to adjust her balance.

Catching her head, Mongul smashed Donna into the floor repeatedly but he was forced to let go as Flash vibrated and phased through his arm with this opportunity.

His body was shaking in anger as his arm was destroyed, "You will pay for this greatly."

With those words he released a poison into the room covering them all up. It was from a plant called black mercy and it required great resistance to break its hold as it forced the mind into a dream world.

All of them fell to the floor except Donna and she forced to fight for her life against a powerful that bested Superman alone.

'A warrior's death is the way to go but I won't be able to forgive myself if I don't stop him.' Donna thought as she fought with increased intensity not caring for the pain inflicted

This was a battle with the fate of the world on the line but even with all she had, Donna was forced to her knees as Mongul gloated.

'Now' She heard MM's voice and felt him stagger as she stabbed her sword into his heart while the Warworld shook

'What's happening outside?'

\-----------

On the outside, the heroes and villains were protecting the earth when suddenly a superman like figure appeared from Warworld and shone a yellow light before capturing the replacement Green Lantern with ease.

Yellow color being the weakness of the green lanterns because of the impurity inside the power source called Parallax.

The mechanical looking Superman zoomed around the battle field taking them out without an issue.

Supergirl saw the issue and flew into the wannabe Kryptonian, "Cyborg Superman, I hope you can stop before we throw you into the scrap yard."

Dragging him closer to the sun, Kara was further empowered by the solar energy but so did her foe.

They continued to fight endlessly hitting each other hard enough to fly miles and destroying parts of asteroids and moons.

"Why are you doing this?"

"For the future of Krypton this step is necessary"

"How does destroying earth have anything to do with Krypton?"

"Foolish child, we never intended to destroy the planet as we are going to use it to bring back our people. I need the life force of humans to finish the step and we will terraform earth into a new Krypton."

"There is no way I am allowing that."

"Even if I told you that I am your father."

"My father is dead"

"I never died Kara. I was saved by Brainiac and made into this form. My memories and freedom taken, I was just his loyal salve but I finally managed to break free and I intend to bring our people back. Why do you show care for these people?"

"My father isn't a monster like you so keep your asinine sludge where it belongs." Kara was angered by this cyborg daring to use her father's name

With force she bull rushed him into the sun to burn of the metal implants and the cyborg tried to fight back but the talent of solar power up proved higher inside Kara as her boost was bigger and faster than her opponents.

With this Mongul's partner was pretty much taken care off while his Warworld was taken care of by Naruto and Raven.

\---------

On Rimbor, Naruto received the information late from his clones because of the distance. With Raven by his side, Naruto explored the new planet and saw the true nature of these people clearly.

Understanding their nature, Naruto decided to follow the judges and see what they wanted. Checking their houses and offices, Naruto found what they liked and decided to bribe them.

Turning his clones into weapons and paintings, Naruto went with the Raven to meet them in private and talked to them about releasing the JL members through expert coaxing and pleasantries, promising better gifts next time they come to visit.

During this mission, Raven and Naruto had some awkward moments where they ended up very close to each other.

Like the time they had hide under the bed together, turn into a painting together or moving through the air ducts and many more.

It was an exciting and awkward mission for both of them as they were both young adults at the starting point of their lives.

Regardless of the exciting moments, It was a successful mission and the JL members were freed in the most unexpected manner but Naruto wasn't done as he had his clone transform into Vandal Savage and Black Manta as they attacked the judges inside their homes warning them about going against their deal and taking the gifts.

Naruto was unable to enjoy the sight with Raven as he received the information from his clones. BB had been unable to contact them since they had left the communicator behind in case someone found them because of it.

"Do you have a way to stop it?" Naruto asked as he turned to Raven

"I have a spell but it would require time and we might not have enough of it."

"Do you have a spell that can combine all of my attacks into one single attack?"

"I do but your attacks aren't going to change anything." Raven replied in a calm tone as she was also feeling some pressure as she realized her friends were in danger

Connor, MM, Wally, Cyborg, Nightwing and some other people she knew. Earth was like her home because it was where he friends lived, friends that had been like family.

Though she now felt more connected to Naruto and BB, who were both safe she still didn't like the idea of earth perishing.

"You haven't seen my limits. Let's go to the location and I will show you."

Raven saw the confidence in his tone and nodded as she teleported them both not far from the battlefield.

They saw most of the defense force taken out and Supergirl in combat with some Superman.

"I hope you have something up your sleeve or we are going to have deaths on our hands."

"Don't sweat it; I am confident that I got this." Naruto replied as he held up his hands and thousands of clones appeared using Kurama cloak

Raven was shocked as she never expected that he could make so many of these clones, "I think we might be able to do it."

Raven made the spell diagram that floated in front of them locking on to Warworld, "Shoot everything at the target."

Naruto didn't need to be told as he focused all his chakra and the energy he gathered from nature into this offence.

Two giant Rasenshuriken from each clone, making it 2000 Senjutsu giant ball Rasenshurikens that could erase a country each, they combined into a single attack mixing with Raven's magic.

The enormous black and gold Rasenshuriken hit Warworld and exploded into trillions of energy blades that showered the whole thing.

The attack continued for a minute and by the end, all the energy of the giant machine was exhausted from keeping it safe from the assault.

The battle was won and Mongul was captured while Cyborg Superman was defeated apparently to the fighters but in the darkness the cyborg watched all the scenes of battle as he gathered the information carefully.

\-----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?

Now this is an important message. I am only going to be writing Golden Dawn and The Immortals until they reach the actual ending. No more new stories and no more updates for other stories.

I will update every day but i expect that as readers that follow the story you will at least leave a comment.

Not a small number follow these stories and it is a shame that most can't even bother with it but when i stop or abandon the story they have great many words to share.

I write stories about things that i would like to see and since no one else is going to write them, i write them personally and i share them with you.

Now if you are not even commenting then what is the point of sharing. It is no different than keeping the story to myself.

So i am saying if i can't expect even one comment on each chapter than i will stop posting all together and just write for myself as i said posting or not posting won't make a difference. I am always reading the comments and i enjoy ones that break down what i have written.

It makes me want to try harder.

you keep commenting and i will keep updating. Both these stories will definitely hit 300,000 words at least with all the things i have planned for them.

If you share your opinions, i will even adjust the story if what you say is more reasonable than what i ended up writing.

Hopefully we can all enjoy the story together or you are seeing it after a few years when i finish writing it.


	21. Chapter 21

With the final attack Naruto had used up all his energy and returned to his base form with bare minimum chakra keeping him awake.

His chakra system was fried from the abuse he put it through.

Unable to move, Naruto was brought above the watchtower by Raven where everyone had gathered after the battle finished.

Superman and the other four had also rushed back from Rimbor but only arrived at the final light show that had illuminated the day for the whole world.

It was lucky that majority of the world hadn't realized the source of the attack or Naruto would have more dangerous eyes on him.

His threat ranking would be too high in the eyes of the villains and they would end up sending someone with the power to handle that fire power when that wasn't Naruto's normal and was a combined effort.

Truly fortunate that the only one who knew was the cyborg and he saw it clearly so he wasn't going to overestimate him.

Seeing Naruto arrive the group gathered felt really glad that he was here. Without him the losses would have been in the millions.

He managed to save Zatanna, provide safety for the kids and even broke the war machine. If that wasn't enough, he managed to get the detained heroes free.

His role had been tremendous and none had expected anything of this sort from him. He wasn't obligated to risk his life either but he did and he showed them that he was worthy of their appreciation.

"Thank you for your work, Naruto. You have done a tremendous job and saved countless lives. I can say without doubt that this incident would have ended in tragedy if you hadn't taken action. Your small acts of kindness brought together this result. My words are not enough to convey my gratitude for your actions but I will try my best to help you out." Batman stood forward as the leader of this operation to meet Naruto and Raven

He saw many new heroes for the first time and they saw him for the first time.

This wasn't the first time he was thanked for his actions but really this was momentous occasion that he would remember for life since he never expected to save the world.

"Thank you for your kind words but you don't have to repay me since I have been relying on your help since day one and this couldn't have been possible without all of you and Raven." Naruto replied with a smile

He felt happy but that didn't mean he was going to deny that without them his actions wouldn't have a made a difference.

Batman nodded mentally to Naruto's words and felt that this young man was truly a model hero from his powers to his actions. In the few days they had been together, all of Naruto actions could be defined as incredible diligent and good natured.

"I didn't do much in this incident and just followed what he said. If it hadn't been for Dreamer, I wouldn't have been useful during the fight." Raven spoke up as she didn't feel right about Naruto's words

She did act but none of those things had been suggested by her and she had been directed by Naruto for all of it.

She was just a weapon or a monitor throughout the process.

"No need for such humbleness, without your powers we wouldn't have gotten the same result so you were an integral part of the process. Okay" Naruto looked at Raven as he said those words, he didn't like that she was denying her part

She was denying her worth and it made him feel sad.

Raven could feel his emotions through his clear eyes and couldn't help but feel a smile on her lips, "Well, I guess I did something. Good."

"Good"

"We don't deny her actions and apologize for our actions. We were in the wrong and we will help you out with your problem as it also concerns us." Batman turned to Raven surprising her with his words

She had never expected them to actually apologize or even act before things actually went wrong.

"I look forward to your action plan."

"You won't be disappointed."

"Now finally, we have been already considering your membership and seeing today's result…..we officially invite you into the Justice League."

It was an honor for most but Naruto didn't feel anything from it since he was still new and he hadn't lived with hero worship.

To him the only honorable position was Kage, the rest were chumps.

'I don't know what to do about this.'

'Just delay it for now.' Kurama said as he looked at the situation since Naruto was unsure

'But they have been so good to me and it's not like I can't leave later.'

'It's your choice in the end. I was just giving a suggestion.'

"For now I am kind of busy with training and my studies so I won't be able to help out all around the globe. I intend to move around slowly."

"No problem, you can still be a member and only come when it's an emergency."

"If you have no problem with that than I have no problem in joining you guys." Naruto extended his fist and Batman bumped it with his own

He was happy at getting closer to these people as they had experience that he was lacking. They had been helping out people longer than his whole ninja career.

They were knowledgeable and wise so he took the opportunity to learn from them especially since there was no disadvantage to this deal.

"Congratulations"

"Welcome to the JL" The many heroes clapped and welcomed him before the duo took a seat where Kushina and BB joined them along with Nightwing and Kara

"Thanks for the last moment help but next time tell me before you leave a clone." Kara smiled as she sat near him

"But I thought you would like surprises."

"I hate surprises"

"Good to know"

Kara just felt better as she sat with this group and her eyes landed on Raven, "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Indeed"

"She doesn't speak much." Naruto butted in before Kara got a bad impression

Kara nodded as they focused on what was happening.

Batman showed his appreciation for the young team and invited some of them to become JL members as they had finally graduated and showed their worth.

Connor, Megan, Bumblebee, Cassandra and Donna were given the opportunity but most of the declined just like Nightwing.

'There is already a Batman in the league they don't need another one.' Was Nightwing's reason when Naruto asked while Connor and Megan felt that the team still needed them.

Cassandra declined for Connor and her friends while Bumblebee gave up for her boyfriend Guardian.

Donna was the only one after Naruto that joined as she found her flame once again. Even though her depression wasn't gone but fighting with her life on the line made her forget the pain.

Finishing with these things, Batman stood in front of everyone to explain the situation.

"With this incident we have finally been able to get the final piece of information that completes the puzzle. We have gotten our name cleared and found the enemy in the shadows called the reach that has its sight on capturing our planet.

With Dreamer's help we have identified them and ended up capturing one of their operatives that tried to act nice during the battle.

Blue Beetle, do you have anything to share?"

Everyone's gaze landed on Jaime and he felt the pressure from their suspicious eyes.

"I..I..I don't really know much but some things about the reach conquering worlds. I saw the scene when I got the scarab but after that I haven't received anything more. The scarab has its own mind and doesn't seem to work with them after being affected by the magic from centuries ago. According to it, we can help with locating Reach facilities around the planet if they exist." Jaime felt his heart beat go haywire, he was sweating so much that his shirt was wet

He was scared now, scared that they wouldn't trust him because he was using enemy technology especially one that had sentience.

He wasn't sure but the gazes felt hostile.

"Blue Beetle relax, we are all friends here. Keep calm and we will handle the problem together. Are you sure that the scarab can be trusted?" Naruto spoke up as he felt the emotional turmoil inside the boy

His powers of empathy were increasing since he started using them and Raven's influence boosted them even higher.

Hearing his words, Jaime was surprised as he looked at the young man that had only joined them for a few days.

He was still an unknown and they had never talked before but from his words he felt like the man understood his dilemma.

'He is using empathy, don't let it influence you.'

'Shut up, you aren't helping here.'

'I am just suggesting don't get swept by emotions. It would have been better if you had given me control and we would have handled this problem alone.'

'I doubt that you would have done a clean job. You still need to learn to value life and learn that I don't want to be a galactic criminal because you decided to slaughter people willy-nilly.'

'You values put you at risk.'

'Something's are just above such concepts.'

'We will see when the time comes whether you can choose such a thing.'

'I already proved my choice blue so don't try to say that I didn't win.'

"I trust him enough to say that he would lead us to the enemies."

"Good, since we have a team free for use then you can accompany them and locate our targets." Batman said as he indicated for Superman and the others to lead the operation

With that the mission was adjourned after some talks and greetings as they were all tired and needed rest but before they left, Naruto dropped a bombshell.

"I want the Warworld since you guys are not going to use it."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I plan using it as a defensive measure and mobile home when I need it."

"Okay, suppose I allow it, where are you going to keep it?"

"I am going to put inside storage seal on my arm so when needed, it will appear in this universe while being sealed in a pocket dimension most of the time."

"Fine, you can keep it but you to ensure its safety and utilize it for the safety of the planet when needed." Batman said as he put this as a final test

It was the ultimate test of character because when you give power to someone that is above anything around you, they will show their deepest desires.

Bruce trusted Clark the most because the man had proved more than once that he was purely a force of good as he actually had the power to stand above all but never used it for his own personal gain. He literally lived a normal life outside of crime fighting.

"Thanks, I won't let you down."

With that Naruto and his small team teleported to Warworld.

"This should be possible?" Naruto asked as he sat on the smooth surface and held the control device

"Theoretically any size is possible but depends on the material and energy." Kushina replied with a large grin

She had never thought her son would act so damn crazy.

She was also proud of him as she finally got to witness her little baby make a name for himself.

"Bro, are you serious? This is just too damn crazy." BB muttered as he stood there wearing gear as he couldn't survive in space

"Isn't better to just leave it with the league? It seems troublesome to lug around this thing." Kara said as she looked at the giant machine

It just didn't feel right thinking about having it with you all the time. What if the seal malfunctioned and the machine crushed everything.

"Are you sure you this seal can hold it safely?"

"I have never seen a storage seal break in my life and even if it breaks it will require someone to capture me. For such situations we have counter measures so the pocked dimension implodes, destroying everything inside." Naruto explained as he didn't want them to think he was being reckless

He was just increasing his arsenal since it was clearly lacking. With this, he now had high level tech at his disposal and they could study it to improve their knowledge and abilities since it had many functions.

"So you want me to supply the energy?" Raven asked as she was the only one here that had energy to supply since Naruto was out of gas

"Can you?"

"No problem, it's the least I can do for your help." Raven nodded as Kushina guided her hand and they drew the seal on his arm

Using her energy, she carved the seal on his flesh that would leave the sign on the skin even after it heals up.

With the seal in place, she poured in a large amount of magical energy after analyzing the seal with permission.

She got the storage seal in return for this service.

Naruto didn't even show any sign of pain as his flesh was carved and when it was finished, he used the small amount of chakra to activate it.

Placing his hand on the giant surface, the seal spread and within a moment it was sucked inside his arm leaving them floating in space.

Raven had covered up the place with her magic so no one could spy on them as they didn't want the information about this machines location spreading.

With this, the incident came to an end and Naruto earned a lot from the risk he took.

But there was more as he intended to practice his sealing skills on Mongul once his chakra was back. The problem of imprisoning powerful enemies had been understood clearly and he needed to fix it.

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	22. Chapter 22

"Was that really safe?" Flash asked as he sat down with a cup of coffee

"Yeah, last time he didn't have it. I was surprised he asked for it." Impulse sat down beside his grandpa with chocolate milk and added his voice

"No need to worry about it because we have already hacked the system besides Naruto doesn't even know how to operate a phone so we have everything under control." Batman replied as he looked at the screen watching the video of the battle

He was collecting data once again to prepare for future possibilities.

With this he could see the points of weakness in their response and the strength of each member. Plus there were many villains involved in this crisis as well so he got some new data to add.

"So Naruto ended up changing the future and has taken proper steps to avoid it but what are the effects on the future with his though process changing. How is the Warworld going to affect him? How is the introduction of the seals going to affect him and his mother appearing? Oh yeah, you said something about girl problem. Explain!" Flash threw out the questions on his mind and he was curious how this affected the future

Should he try checking it out or would he endanger the time line by appearing in a wrong moment.

'Can't let those thoughts go out of hand. Almost ended up destroying life as we knew it because of one change.' Flash kept those under control as he had been selfish once and ended up destroying the order of the world because he wanted to save his mother

The only way to properly change the future was to convince Eobard to never go back in time but Zoom would never allow it and even talking to the previous Zoom was a hard job risking the universe for one life.

"Well you see this is a topic that you guys can't help out since you suck at romance." Impulse replied after taking a sip

"Would you care to repeat that?" Flash had a metal staff in his hand

"Don't blame for the truth. But none of you have a good hold on emotions and relationships. Batman here can't handle family life and always sleeps around, Superman can't get it together, MM is MM, Diana never gets into good relation, Zatanna is just too free now, Nightwing has woman problem, Hal always breaks up with his girlfriend because of issues and even Grandpa has issue with grandma while Naruto was involved with many love interest at the same time."

"Okay we get the point, we suck at romance and relationships but I am an expert on handling the hearts of women so explain it so we can plan for this problem." Batman couldn't help but shake his head as the boy just listed down one of the biggest problem all of them held

"Just so you know, Naruto is very loyal and pure. He doesn't like impure relations. To him love is sacred and cannot be dirtied by lies. That guy is really a force of good personified but it also makes him choose things that might hurt him.

I am not sure how many girls he got involved with clearly but when he realized that he loved them. He took his time and couldn't decide so he chose none of them. He decided that it was better for them to find a better partner because he couldn't choose between them.

The girls we are aware about were Raven, Supergirl and Donna while the rest I don't know. This happened just before the tragedy so he was alone if you are wondering how got captured with Supergirl and Raven by his side." Impulse explained and it answer one of their questions

"Never expected Donna to go for Naruto or Kara to go for him, Superman is so going to get confused whether to support them or stop this from happening."

Flash chuckled but his mind was operating light speed finding the solution to this dilemma as they couldn't allow a repeat of this event

"Are you proposing we guide him towards a single target?" Batman asked

"I don't that's going to help since Naruto's bond are a culmination of many events. He never fell in love easily so unless you are going to stay by his side to direct his life, it's not happening. I was planning to give him these comics to understand the truth of life since the guy died a virgin." Impulse laughed as he took out some comic books

"I think we just let it play out by itself since his mother is there to guide him. He might not have experience with love but she does." Batman decided as he looked at the kid's reckless plan of giving Naruto some porn

"Well I am still going with my plan."

"He is going to burn them so make sure they aren't precious." Flash advised as he understood that sometimes those resources were needed even when you had a sexual partner

It made the situation so kinky.

"Eww I so didn't need to know that. I am going to tell grandma." Impulse ran towards the boom tube

"Stop boy before you force my hand."

"Ciao"

"Shit" Flash cursed as his collection was definitely gonna get burned

"Seriously?"

"What, I still get it regularly unlike you."

"I highly doubt that." Batman replied as he shook his head and went back to work while Flash had heard the biggest bomb of a news

'I thought he didn't have a sex life.'

\-----------

Getting back home, most of the gang hit the bed from the extreme fatigue while Naruto and his team excused themselves to the Titan Tower.

Today had been a hectic day and Naruto couldn't make another clone so Raven would have been alone in the Tower so he decided to just sleep there for the day.

He wanted to talk with Kara for a while but the fatigue from chakra exhaustion took its toll and Naruto found himself nodding off.

Kushina noticed his weakened state and forced him to sleep on her lap while he combed his hair in a gentle manner.

She felt happy at the opportunity to act as a mother and she sang him a lullaby that had been saved for him before birth.

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Hearing the beautiful voice Naruto fell asleep to beautiful dreams and he wasn't alone as Kara also let sleep take her as she was affected by Naruto's state and the lullaby leaving only Raven and Kushina awake.

"You have a beautiful voice." Raven commented as she opened her eyes from her meditation

"Thanks, are you not going to sleep?"

"It's still too early for me and I haven't been as active like Naruto so I am not tired." Raven replied as she made blankets appear, covering up Kara and Naruto who were asleep on the carpet near the fire place

"Would you like to accompany me for a time since I am still full of energy?" Kushina asked as she looked at the young woman that was only few years younger but felt older because of her burdens

"I don't mind but what would you like to talk about?"

"I am in need of urgently comprehending the concept of space and time so let's discuss about that and we can add some topics of fuinjutsu into the mix."

Hearing those words, Raven felt her interest truly awaken as she loved to learn new magical things and this was a new field that was also similar.

Chakra wasn't foreign to Raven as she had learned her martial arts from chakra users as they had taught her how to control her mind and reach a calm state.

Seeing Naruto, she intended to suggest that he visit them because it might help more but he was busy now and she didn't want to overwhelm him.

"I will be happy to answer your doubts and learn this field together." With that both women sat near the fire with two sleeping bodies discussing the vague concepts

\-----------

Back at the Young Justice base, Connor sat with Megan atop the mountain as they looked at the night sky.

They were sitting in silence after having been pushed by Naruto as he was leaving with his group.

'Just follow your heart and take out everything with a bang. What is there to hesitate about? Are you a coward?'

Leaving him with those words, Connor found himself unable to decline and here he was sitting silently while stealing glances.

Megan was in the same position as Raven had talked her about the dangers of her misuse of power and how it was better not to walk this path unless she wanted to get kicked out.

Megan didn't wonder how Raven knew because she had tried to use it on Naruto and he must have noticed it.

It had been a force of habit as she was afraid of a traitor showing up.

'Never do that again. If Naruto hadn't been in control, your mind would have gotten destroyed by Kurama. Keep doing this and you will get the mental illnesses of many of these criminals. I will advise you to keep to the surface thoughts or you will become insane. Not even Martian dares misuse his power from the fear of losing his mind.'

Hearing from an experienced person was a lot different from someone that didn't know how It actually felt.

Raven could do the same thing and more so her words were very affective.

"I am sorry for what I have done. I will stop doing it and I will even inform the team of what I have done. I will break up with Lagoon boy and fix myself. I just hope that you can forgive me."

Connor looked at her and felt the sincerity in her tone unlike before and he couldn't blame her for trying to use her powers for the good as she had been led by fear and frustration while no one had trained them properly.

They were told not do something but never told why properly.

"What about us?"

Megan looked at him with hope as he held her hand, "Can we really get back?"

"I love you and every moment after our break up has been hurting me. I don't care about what happened in between and this time we will fix it without letting go." Connor replied as he pulled her towards him and kissed her lips once, once more before they were lost to the world into the love dimension

\----------

Not to be left behind, Beast Boy had gone back to his home where Terra was living with him. Terra was a former enemy of the Titans who had been reformed by Beast Boy and they ended up in a relation since then.

She has the ability to control the earth and can do so easily, making her a very powerful woman but unfortunately Terra hadn't developed any heroic trait.

She fought for fun and left the job to others most of the time.

Regardless of her desire to protect people or not, BB loved her very much.

She was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and an attractive form with a bright personality that matched his own.

She had love for nature and possessed similar knowledge about the many creatures.

She liked similar things and he enjoyed talking with her as he didn't have to adapt to something else that was not desirable.

Seeing Naruto and Raven together, BB felt it would be great if Terra could work with him.

It seemed like a great idea.

"I don't have problem."

"What?" BB asked as he held Terra in his arms while watching a movie

"I got no problem with fighting crime as a couple. Sounds interesting and funny."

"Thank you but now I need to think up some combos."

"Isn't that best part about team work?"

"Ah, you are right. So stupid of me." BB chuckled as he hit his head

"Is Raven okay now?"

"Yeah, she is doing great from what I have seen but let's not tempt fate so for now you can't meet."

"I don't want to see Death so soon either so no worries there." Terra smiled as she had felt death staring at her the last time she had seen Raven

"Let's forget about the hard stuff and enjoy our rest time. The day has been hectic for everyone."

"Don't even get me started on that. People were so damn annoying, I felt like I should bury them into an early grave."

"What have I said about burying people?"

"Only bury the zombies and robots."

"Yes, so no burying live people if it will kill them." BB patted her head as his hands got naughty

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	23. Chapter 23

A new bright day started but Jaime was not looking so sunny as he felt the change in the way the team was interacting with him.

It wasn't all of them but he didn't like that gaze. It felt like they thought he was going to turn on them if they weren't watching him.

If that wasn't bad enough, last night's mission had been a failure as it seems the aliens had covered up their tracks after noticing their operative Green Beetle got captured.

'Such thoughts are unnecessary. Not every objective can be achieved on the first try and avoid getting affected by pointless emotions, they get in the way of your combat capabilities.' The blue scarab called Dija said through the mental link as Jaime was in his blue beetle armor as he didn't want to share his normal life identity with anyone.

'This wouldn't have happened if you had allowed them to link with you.'

'Preposterous, I would never allow such a breach of security no matter how much you trust them.'

'What's the point of such hardheadedness, it's not like they need your so called technology?'

'You are just a child if you couldn't even think beyond that. They could easily leave something inside that could affect us when they want. I don't trust that Bat to just check and leave.'

Jaime couldn't deny that he also expected something like that from Batman and stopped arguing with his companion as it will only make the relation strain pointlessly.

'Let's just practice and get our powers right. According to the data, an enemy with similar power almost defeated Dreamer while he took us out without any resistance.'

'That's your fault for not understanding what I want.'

'Then try to work together properly Dija. I obviously have no knowledge about the many weapons you can produce so explain things instead of trying to force me in the middle of combat.'

'Affirmative, finally you are showing willingness to learn.'

'There is no other choice now. I don't want to feel that powerlessness again as thoughts of my family dying cross my mind.' Jaime replied as he clenched his fist remembering the events of yesterday

It was a momentous occasion but he had been unable to stand out and prove himself while his seniors shone like bright stars in the darkness.

He felt fear and had been unable to sleep last night because of nightmares keeping him awake.

The thought that if some of the heroes had been missing than his city might have ended up missing from the map.

Dija felt his emotional turmoil but couldn't comment on them in an understanding manner. It had lived for thousands of years but in the end it wasn't human and never understood the point of expanding so much into emotions.

"Hey bro, what's got you brooding?" Impulse appeared beside him as he stood outside the training zone

Looking at the boy from the future, Jaime guessed that he had ended up becoming a monster at some point since this guy wouldn't bother with someone like him.

It was Dija's observation and it made sense, which is why he had started being extra careful with outsiders because the only way such a thing would happen is if Dija got hacked.

'Atleast he doesn't see me with suspicion.'

"Just thinking about training."

"Want my help? I know a lot about futuristic weapons."

"Do you really want to give so much power to a suspicious individual?"

"Where is this suspicious individual you speak off because I only see a friend in need." Impulse said cheekily

His words made Jaime feel better even though he wanted to feel depressed.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"How about training with Dreamer? He is still training for two more hours so we could get his help for combat practice."

Reminded of Naruto, Jaime was interested as he was grateful for the shout out during the meeting last night as he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Let's see if he doesn't mind."

"You don't the guy at all do you? He wouldn't mind fighting with anyone of us because he loves helping others and it also helps him improve his skills so never hold back on asking him unless you see him acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Lost in thought about emotional things and he will get extra violent if you disturb his thoughts with you getting broken bones as thank you."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"Nah, it's from Kid Flash's experience but no worries those things are very far now." Impulse replied as they started moving and arrived near their location after exiting the base

\---------

Naruto was meditating while three clones were practicing close combat and 100 clones were controlling the wind far from this location.

The two clones fought each other while the third one watched them with a focused gaze as he realized that a different point of view might get him extra details that would have been missed.

His powers were back in full form after last night's sleep and he felt that his chakra system was feeling extra lively as his reserves seemed to have increased from this explosive use of Senjutsu.

His body had been saturated with Senjutsu chakra for days since his arrival but last night it was hit by a flood and he could see the affect on his base body.

He was slowly climbing to the level of his strongest form before arriving in this new world and by the end of the month he should have comfortably surpassed that level.

After that the process would most likely speed up because his understanding of the powers would have increased and he would have reached a higher level in his skill from Asura.

His clones weren't just fighting here only as even Kushina was in combat with his clone with lowered stats in the Titan tower while Kara fought his clone in Veritas lab and Raven fought him in her mental domain.

There was no way he was taking a time out after seeing the danger all around him especially since there was no rest for the wicked and they attacked at opportune moments.

"Good morning guys, up for some training?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes that were glowing golden with an inner green as he was trying to go further with his chakra enhancement

Normal chakra enhancement never went further than the surface as it covered the body, the organs and bones.

Now Naruto aimed to go deeper as he finally had better chakra control to work with and a higher level of regeneration.

He was aiming to use his Senjutsu chakra to mix with his cells and strengthen his base. According to the estimates by Kurama and even Veritas this should put him in the physical range of normal Superman by the end of the process.

But obviously it came with risks, if he was not slow and careful he might end up destroying all his cells resulting in death.

Hearing those words, Naruto got right into it as he couldn't wait to increase his survival chances. If it wasn't for Impulse, these were not the steps Naruto would have taken as he wouldn't have cared too much about power.

He would never have seen Asura or got his knowledge or Hashirama's knowledge that had improved his healing factor and Senjutsu.

"If you don't mind, also thank you for yesterday."

"No problem" Naruto replied as he made two more clones for the boys while going back to his meditation as he needed focus for this process

\----------

Jaime walked away with one of the clones while Dija told him to at least learn how to break a clone or he would be very disappointed.

But that wasn't an easy process since they still had trust issues and Jaime didn't understand such complex things at the moment.

"This time we don't have other people to worry about so you can attack without holding back. I will stop when you want to so just say the word." Naruto said as he knew that Jaime could have done something when he got captured but everyone else would have gotten killed if he tried to blast his way through the golden prison

"I will try my best." Jaime replied as his arm turned into a canon

"Never try to shoot your opponent from this distance unless you are fast enough or the foe is unaware or shocked." Naruto's voice reached his ear before he found himself flying through the forest as he had been kicked in the abdomen

'That was so terrible. Please don't ruin our name.' Dija complained

\-------

On the other hand there was sad little Lagoon boy who had good dream of becoming of JL member soon but got the bad news in the morning.

Megan broke up with him to get back with Connor.

She apologized for playing with his heart and explained that she just didn't see him that way even if she enjoyed spending time with him.

It was a bitch move and Megan knew it but there was no helping it because even he wouldn't want to be in a fake relationship.

It all made sense but why did she have to play around with his heart.

Why couldn't she have stayed single like Connor?

Slapping the bitch, Lagoon boy left the base and roamed the sea to calm his nerves. He really couldn't handle seeing them again so went back to Atlantis for a time.

Really now that he saw it, none of his team members were close to him and most likely saw him as a nuisance.

That was probably his fault so he wasn't going to blame them.

'I guess our new hero did treat me with some kindness.' Lagoon-boy remembered that Naruto had said things about love before Megan came to talk with him

He probably knew what was happening and wanted to help him out by giving him things to think about.

Lust is about getting what we want, love is about seeing another person become the best they can be. While lust is about finding satisfaction, love is about bringing satisfaction to another.

If infatuation is a match and lust is a wildfire, then love is the steady burn of an oil lamp. It has the same spark, heat, and light of the other two, but it is not quick. It endures.

Thinking about his words, LB could see that his love had been a mix of infatuation and lust but that didn't mean it didn't hurt getting dumped.

It made him feel inferior and he had been feeling inferior even before this day because of the knowledge that she had a boyfriend before him.

'I learned my lesson and next time we go for a girl that has not been in a relation or I will end up carrying the extra baggage again.' LB thought as he reached Atlantis

\---------

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	24. Chapter 24

Inside the core of the earth, Naruto finished with this combat practice with Supergirl where they were being analyzed by Veritas for maximum effectiveness.

From the battle it was very clear that Kara lacked experience and her movements were easy to read for someone like Naruto.

The only thing that kept Kara in battle was her high durability and for the first time since she started out, Supergirl received a great beat down that also hurt since Naruto's attacks had grown on potency while her base level was weaker than Clark.

Regardless of the loss or victory both combatants learned from this battle as Kara felt her skill level increase with the continuous battle as her mind took everything in while Naruto learned how to fight against durable monsters.

Focus on a single point of impact over and over until they break. It took him some to realize this point after seeing that an attack hurt Kara even though it hadn't for the first time.

Finishing up, Kara went to take a shower as she was feeling very sweaty and didn't like the smell. Naruto was still a guy and definitely appreciated her appearance as she was wet.

Even the experience was Raven had made him react when he was so close to her booty or the time when she stuck to him.

As a guy he gave it an A plus rating and just because he hadn't done it yet or wouldn't do it until he found love doesn't mean he can't appreciate the bounties of nature.

Moving on from the beautiful sight, Naruto sat beside Veritas, "How was it?"

"Your fighting style is definitely very creative and unique but it had flaws. You could have increased the affect by using chakra at this moment and it would have flowed better if you moved like this." Veritas broke down the fight for him and gave out suggestions as analyzed by the super computer with data from different galaxies

Naruto listened carefully and noted it down as he could really see the benefit of having a machine that could analyze things so efficiently as it was making his progress even faster.

He wouldn't have noticed these small details until very far into his career and after gathering a large amount of experience.

"Thank you very much Veritas. I can never thank you enough. You are just the best Doctor I know." Naruto said as he hugged Veritas tightly showing his appreciation

"You are welcome and you are the best hero I know."

"Ah you are making me blush."

"I am serious since you are the only one that has assured me that I will get free soon enough and even took time to visit for a talk when you don't even like complicated things."

"It's the least I can do after what you have done and I am also freeing you because now you are my team mate."

"Regardless of what you say now, my heart beat like a child when you said those words and I will follow you. No matter how smart I am and how powerful I am, there are times when you want to be protected but till now no one showed such intentions. They were too afraid of hurting the planet that they haven't showed any progress in these five years."

"I am just confident in my skills and luck."

"And I am looking forward to it." Veritas smiled happily as today her mood was very positive since Naruto expressed his intention to save her and his offer of friendship

In the time before this incident she wouldn't have bothered with such simpletons but time changes everyone and she had changed. She could now appreciate the simple things in life.

She now understood that kindness truly shouldn't be taken for granted because you will miss it when there none to give or receive.

Cold logic failed her and would lead to her eternal damnation. In this time of need, it was kindness that came to her rescue instead of logic that she dearly held to her heart.

Really she couldn't help but want to experience more things as a living being now that her heart was once again moving.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes, let me get it" Veritas got closer but Naruto blocked her head with his hand

"I am not so easy to fool and really thank you for everything but that kind of thing should be taken slowly. I don't want to lose myself to pleasure and such things without actual emotions behind them. Love is a sacred thing and we should try to find that right person so that we may always live in happiness instead of a temporary dream."

"Hehe, you look very charming when you become so serious. I don't really understand your point but I guess you don't want to act unless we both have real feelings."

"Exactly, I just don't think we need to hurry with such things. Take your time and choose carefully."

"Well, I like you and I definitely thing my desire for you will increase every day so how do you intend to take responsibility for that?" Veritas teased as she got closer

"Responsibility for what?" Kara asked as she came back to the room and saw Veritas suspiciously close to Naruto for some reason

"Nothing really, she was just asking about ramen. I talked her into getting hungry and she was asking if I was going to take responsibility for that." Naruto replied quickly while pinching Veritas, making her grin at the scene

"Right, I was thinking that we should go shopping and see the city since we haven't really done anything together yet."

Naruto stood up and let Veritas hold his hand behind their backs, "I would love to but let's take Mother and Raven with us."

"Don't worry, I already invited them." Kara smiled as she got closer but Naruto disappeared at that moment as it was his time to pop

Naruto had decided to pop them in order and take data one at a time so that his mind wasn't overwhelmed.

"I don't think you should aim for little kids." Kara said as she left the lab

Veritas definitely didn't expect that but found it funny. Really life seemed so much brighter now that she could laugh at such simple things.

'Maybe it really is love.'

\-----------

Things might have ended with Mongul but other events were still playing out. In the underground base of the Light, Artemis and Aqualad were standing behind Black Mantra, DeathStroke and Vandal Savage as they discussed with the rest of the members about the incident and how it affected their plans.

The release of the JL members was unexpected and delayed their objectives.

The risk had increased and the plans were derailed quite a bit.

They acknowledged the part played by the new member and wished to acquire him for study, and use for different plans as his clone ability was quite useful.

Aqualad was surprised to hear the news and very happy but now he didn't whether to continue this mission or not.

But time didn't wait for anyone as the clones on Artemis woke and took down the members of the light instantly.

"This was easier than expected."

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked as she saw the two clones

"Taking them out since there is no point in risking your lives for this charade. The heroes are back and now we have three prisoners." Naruto replied while he remembered the voices of the man and realized he knew one of them

Lex Luthor

'I will take him done once I am done here.' There was one difference between Naruto and the League; Naruto didn't care about the laws.

He would capture and defeat anyone that he deemed evil. It had always been that way and he didn't see the point of gathering evidence when he knew that the man was involved in crimes.

Pointless steps were pointless but the problem was how to keep him in prison. He still hadn't prepared his prison world yet.

'Throw them all in Rimbor's prison.' Naruto thought as he had already decided to handle Vandal and Mantra this way but he will just throw Lex as an extra

"You are a ninja, aren't you?"

"I am your father so where are you my son." Naruto asked seriously to Ras Al Ghul's question

"I will be seeing you soon." With that the transmission cut off

"Well, let's get out of here." Naruto muttered as he picked up his prisoners and allies while the other clone decided to bust the base

Arriving over ground, they watched a golden dome of energy form as everything was erased.

"We could have hacked into the system." Aqualad said as he looked at his father who seemed to be shocked at the betrayal

"I doubt that would have worked and they most likely would have fed you false information." Naruto replied as he flew away with his prisoners while Wally arrived to crush Artemis in a hug

The surprises of the day hadn't ended as it seems and the reach showed itself to the world, and somehow the government accepted their words of coming in peace even though the league had shared its data with them.

\------------

A.n hope you enjoyed

Do you guys have a suggestion for a summon monster from the dc universe because i am coming empty here.


	25. Chapter 25

"Blue Beetle any idea what they are doing?" Naruto asked as they watched the news in the Titan Tower after their outing

Hanging around Jump City, going shopping, visiting restaurants and going to the arcade with the future plan of visiting the cinema and the amusement park.

All of them had a good time and got into a relaxed moon but this situation got some of them stressed, like Jaime.

"I have no idea. They seem to be using a new tactic so it's not in the data that I have but the fact that our people accepted them so easily is suspicious. There is no way humans can trust aliens just like that."

"Agreed, that was suspicious but it's a good thing they came out of their hole. We can finish them off now." Naruto leaned into his seat and ate some chips

"Are you thinking of attacking them?" Impulse asked

"Of course, this is a great chance to take them out by surprise."

"What about the government?"

"What about it? We are already operating above its laws so does it really matter especially since we are aware that they are being influenced."

"Can't deny that but I don't man doesn't this feel like a slippery slope of crime."

"We are just helping out in the most efficient manner. Taking it slowly will only give our enemy more chances to win."

"It could also lead to a war if they use this action as an excuse to bring more of their people." Jaime added as he agreed with Naruto but this was too delicate for him to decide

"Right they could have used that but we already have proof of their violent actions so I am going to act and I need your help." Naruto stood up as he felt his clone arrive with the prisoners

"If you are sure then I will give a hand."

"Me to me to" Impulse replied with enthusiasm

"I thought you were against it."

"No way, I was just making sure you were aware of the consequences."

"Well, you need to speed up."

"I am already closing onto you so soon you won't be able to keep up." Impulse replied cheekily

He felt curious and happy being with these guys.

The future was dark from events related to them but seeing them, he felt everything could be all right if they just worked together.

"I look forward to it." Naruto said as he walked out of the TV lounge and towards the training area

"Girls can you come to the training room 1" Naruto communicated through the communication seal on his neck proposed by Kushina to keep them in contact at all times

It had been improved with the help of Raven and could cover planetary distances.

Arriving in the room, Naruto saw his prisoners Vandal, Black Mantra and DeathStroke unconscious.

"When did this happen?" Jaime asked

"Just few minutes ago, I destroyed one of Light's bases and captured their members. Artemis and Aqualad are back with the team."

"I think you should have consulted with the league before acting. It could lead to trust issues if you act so hastily." Impulse didn't remember anything like this being mention before so he understand it was his fault that Naruto was acting this way

Naruto was silent for a moment and nodded, "You are right. I guess I got too hasty that I forgot about it. I will talk with them."

Naruto could see how this could go wrong and even as a ninja, it was a big blunder.

Sometimes having too much inside your head does end up missing the small things.

"If they try to beat you up, I am on your side."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"What have we here?" Kushina entered along with Raven and Kara as they had been sitting in the inner garden and conversing about light topics

Kara could hang out with them as Superman was back home and even Steel returned to Metropolis.

"Our prisoners, do we have anything to keep them locked up without being a threat. I want a seal that makes them absolutely unable to do anything except basic body functions. I want their powers sealed away and some way to keep them fed without us having to feed them every day, like with energy."

"You want to put them inside a pocket dimension?" Raven could feel his thought and emotions directed towards her so she understood his plan

"Yes, can you make one for now until we get better at this thing?"

"Are you planning to become a warden? Why not give them away to the authorities or JL instead of taking more responsibilities?" Kara asked curiously as she didn't know why he was doing it

"I have heard how loose the system is in this world so I intend to make a prison where the prisoners stay for the time they are given. I also intend to slowly reform them or bring them to justice with all laws applied to them."

"I don't think reforming is going to work for these guys." Kara replied as she looked at them

"Only time will tell since nobody knows how people change with different stimuli."

"Well this is something new and I don't have a problem with it. I can make the dimension and put a spell on them so they can survive without food."

"Thanks Raven"

"The seal that you want can be done and it will cause immense pain to the victim if they go against the directives." Kushina replied

"Great let's get this over with since we have another mission to handle."

"What mission?"

"Taking down the reach"

"Guess we had similar thoughts." Kara smiled as she also thought it was better to attack them then risk what they would do

"I was starting to think I was the only one." Naruto bumped fists with Kara before returning to the current job

"I will guide your hand so relax." Kushina advised as Naruto let her control his hand with telekinesis

He drew the seal on their chest with his blood saturated with his Senjutsu chakra and even mixed it in Kara and Raven's blood for maximum affect.

This was the highest quality ink used by anyone to draw a seal in the history of fuinjutsu.

The process was done within a short time and the team dumped them into the new created prison dimension which had moon sized planet that was filled with greenery.

Raven had taken it from another dimension as empty space wasn't good for the mind.

Leaving them with some farm animals, Naruto left after creating a giant golem that looked like him for the protection of the prisoners as anything could happen.

It was like a mountain sitting in a meditative pose with enormous physical strength and durability as Naruto used 20 percent of his chakra on it.

\-------------------

Finishing up with the prisoners told the team to prepare while he went to talk with the league. Inside the watchtower most of the members were gathered for a meeting on current affairs.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Batman said as he saw him

"I wasn't but then the aliens appeared and I thought we need to talk. Also sorry for acting hastily with the Light."

Batman and the team had indeed felt that he was getting out of hand very quickly but seeing him apologize made them realize it might have been just an oversight.

He was busy all the time so he might have missed it.

"No problem, every one of us has made that mistake. You are here to inform us about your attack on the reach."

"Yes, do you have anything to say about it?"

"No, but when you are attacking them wear a different suit or you can't appear as our member because we have to keep good public relationships and this would be a clear violation."

"Thanks for the advice, I will change before leaving and what will you guys be doing?"

"We will handle the aftermath and make sure that nothing gets out from that ship."

"Then good luck to all of us." Naruto nodded to all of them and walked away

It went as he expected because the people were wise and experienced.

The JL also didn't intervene because of other threats that could appear when they were handling this problem. Plus it was overkill since Naruto's team had very powerful members.

\-------------

While Naruto was planning the assault, The Reach was planning its next move after getting an agreement with the US government. They planned to poison the water supply with traceless substance that would cause mutations in humans and make them come under their control.

It was a drastic step to hasten their research for the meta genes as only the strong will survive this event.

Just as the creation process was taking place in the space ship above the Empire State building that was also their main base, an attack happened.

The Ambassador was angered at the savageness of this action.

They had been attacked without any provocation or proof by lower species.

But no matter how they looked down on other species, The Reach was taken out without a big mess as their powerful warriors were already incapacitated.

Green Beetle was captured and Black Beetle was still going through repairs while the host had been killed.

Just like that a powerful enemy was taken down without much fuss as the team appeared inside with Raven's help and shut down the system with Jaime's help while the rest was history.

Naruto threw all of them into the prison planet and took the ship for himself as it got docked inside Warworld after releasing the humans inside.

The information gained from hacking was given to the JL so they could handle the rest and within few hours the news had spread about the attempt on their lives.

With such swift response and stellar result, the public's image of JL improved by a large leap and everyone now could relax from the feeling of impending doom since the Reach wouldn't dare act unless it wanted to provoke a war with the Green Lanterns since their misdeeds had been communicated to the Lanterns.

But they would have to be extra careful when travelling in space as this race was vengeful and never forgot a grudge.

\----------

"I never thought it could be this easy." Kara muttered as the team sat in the dining room to celebrate their victory

The food had been prepared by Kushina and Raven along with Naruto as Kushina thought they needed some home cooking for a change.

"Some time taking the initiative can make a big difference. This could have ended up much worse if we had waited for them to make a move. I learned my lesson from the previous encounters and understood that if the enemy is visible than go for it."

"Agreed on that point but only after you are sure of your success since we also suffered damages because we didn't look for the enemies and waited for them to appear." Raven commented as she ate some sushi

"Do you mean we should locate and detain the villains?" Jaime asked causing everyone to stop

"Not a bad idea but very risky as it will cause them to team up and kill us. So let's just take it slowly and when we get an opportunity we hit them hard." Naruto replied after a thought

"You know we work as a great team, how about we make it official?" Impulse said as he bit of some roasted chicken

"What do we call it?" Kara didn't mind the idea as she wasn't part of the JL or Young Justice

"Is it really okay? I am part of the JL now."

"No problem, you can be part one doesn't mean you can't be part of another. You can lead this team."

"Well I don't mind but I got nothing."

"Golden Dawn" Kushina suggested

"Why?"

"Because it's your dream isn't it? The Golden dawn heralding the rise of a peaceful era filled with hope and joy."

"I like it." Naruto/impulse said

Impulse had impulsively changed the future once again as this group didn't exist until five months into Naruto's arrival.

The members were also different since Jaime wasn't part of that group nor was he.

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I am thinking of just using the digimon monsters from the summons.


	26. Chapter 26

Just like that one month passed by peacefully as the world got to know the new team of heroes. There was nothing big taking place these days and most crime was taken care of with minimum damage.

Naruto and Kushina had gotten used to their new environment, and learned a lot in these days.

The bonds between the team members of the Golden Dawn had become solid as they spent time with each other along with Young Justice and Justice League.

In this short time, Naruto had become very popular with the hero community as they invited him when they needed a partner.

Naruto's jail system had also become the most popular solution to their problems and was approved by the JL without being public about it so that the government wouldn't get on their case.

It was just sad that the system would save someone like Luthor no matter how many he killed because he was rich and smart, making the lives of his victims worthless in their eyes.

Fortunately the incident wasn't made public and was thrown into the prison planet without much fanfare like Naruto promised.

Moving on, Naruto had managed to make Jump City's crime rate plummet to lower than anything in history with his swift response.

Breaking the limbs of criminals made sure to spread his name in a terrifying way since they never saw him coming.

Naruto would have kept to the shadows and acted like a proper ninja but that would go against his goal so the Golden Dawn was very visible and people could visit them by boat.

There was even a small forest with wild animals for people to enjoy a picnic.

Jump City wasn't the only place they got involved as Naruto had helped the planet heal and increased vegetation around the world.

He had utilized his water control to take out the trash from the waters and everything poisonous before dumping it into a demonic dimension as he heard they lived this stuff.

Raven had been joking but Naruto had taken it seriously as she rarely joked.

Finally the one month time limit had passed and Naruto moved out from the Young Justice hideout permanently. He had also found a new place to train and made a base inside the moon, which was the main base of Golden Dawn.

In this month he had been approached by Veritas a lot and understood that she had actually fallen in love.

It was something that made him happy and embarrassed. He had never thought he would hear these words again from another beautiful lady.

He was flattered but sadly he didn't return those feelings even if he found her attractive.

The romance didn't take place but Veritas was finally saved with Raven's help and she joined the group after a month of hard work.

Everything was going good except the fact that it was time to face the real problems, the people and their emotions.

Naruto had grown exceptionally strong in this time and people would say he was always born with power. Never needing to actually follow the rules if he just worked hard.

He couldn't deny that now that he understood even though as a kid he wasn't some genius that could have figured it all out without adult guidance.

But people wouldn't listen and it didn't matter as he was interested in learning how an average man lives.

He wanted to live their life and live within the limits of society as such he developed another persona for his dealings outside.

He got into an apartment far away from the Tower with only the basic necessities. He had Batman get him an ID so that he could work.

He didn't get any fake degrees or anything. Naruto decided to go with the things normally and not utilize his powers. For this he couldn't go with his main body and let a clone with weak stats do it especially since he didn't want to give up time to make himself stronger. That would just be terrible as he would lose the method to save the people after coming to the solution.

This clone would be the most risky as it would exist for many hours and actually experience life but it was a necessary step into truly understanding the world.

He had already read the countless books on the history of the world and other planets but books didn't capture the true essence of things.

Only through your body can experience be truly gained.

\--------------

Looking at the apartment, Naruto was reminded of his old home. It had been in a similar state, giving of an ancient feeling.

It was small with a kitchen, a toilet and a bed room.

He had enough money in his pocket to survive a week if he lived frugally.

Looking at the time, he could see it was seven a.m and Naruto decided to start his day off. Getting out of the apartment, Naruto found himself with a woman in his arms as she crashed into him.

"Sorry sorry, I am in a hurry." The woman with blonde hair spoke as she got out of his hands and ran away

"Take care and watch your step" Naruto called out in a cheerful tone surprising the woman and making her smile as she ran towards her destination

Positivity will spread positivity and intended to just do that.

With his appearance similar to Iruka, Naruto was average as possible with his bland clothes.

With a smile on his face, Naruto started his journey to find a job to survive. He moved around with purpose and went from one add to another before finally getting one as a cleaner at a company because of his perceptive quality.

When going for the interview he cleared away the mess on the way to the company and this got noticed by one of the people from the inside.

Add this together with his communication skills, Naruto got it and his occupation changed from shinobi to cleaner.

Really it had been hard to find even this small job. A job that would barely pay his bills even though he was living alone.

Cutting away at the living costs would be easy if he used his ninja abilities since he could just slip into any place and sleep for the night. Kill wild life for food but now he was limited.

After a long time he had to endure hunger unlike his original that could go without eating for three days unless he dropped his chakra reserves.

"Hey you, clean the room here some old lady just threw up inside."

Naruto was taking a break when he heard an employee complain about a mess inside the smoking area. He had decided to work from today so he was stuck with it until 6 P.m

"Yes sir" These words felt so foreign on his tongue but he went with it and cleaned up the mess, which was extra disgusting to his enhanced senses that were not under his control now that he wasn't using chakra

No matter how much he tried, the clone was made with twice the peak human stats. His control skill wasn't enough to make it weaker.

But this point was only a curse since his enhanced stats made everything worse and even needed more food to keep up with the bodies need.

Really his usual life seemed so much easier compared to what he was just doing though the scale had become smaller and the goal wasn't anything actually difficult.

Survival compared to bringing true peace was not much since one was possible while the other one was in the realm of fiction.

Time seem to pass by very quickly with a job that didn't require much thought but he wasn't here to just live normally so he listened to things around him and talked to people.

Using his talking skills and his perceptiveness, Naruto found it easy to interact with these people.

Not everyone was receptive and some even gave harsh words but Naruto only responded with kindness.

\--------------

Finishing up with his job, Naruto dragged his body to the apartment taking the bus after buying some basic things on the way.

As he was walking up the stairs, Naruto came across the same woman from morning and it seems she had been waiting for him.

"How was your day, Naruto?"

Hearing his name, Naruto was surprised as no one was supposed to know about this except his team and Batman.

"Who are you?"

"Relax, I am a friend going through a similar experience."

"You mean this isn't your real body."

"Yes, this is just a vessel made randomly so I can experience life."

"Okay, and why are you telling me this?"

"I decided to help you and now you are not going back until death comes to you."

"WHAT!" Naruto was horrified with what he just heard

This was one thing he feared using the clones too much and now she had just told him he was not a clone anymore.

Living too long and experiencing things without going back will cause imbalance in personalities when they mixed especially from the enormous amount of memories.

"Please undo it. I can't handle such a thing." Naruto calmly put his hands on her shoulders and asked nicely keeping his desire to wring her neck under check

"Naruto relax, I am not trying to be malicious with this step. I am helping you out do this thing properly. If you always go back and forth, it won't be a true experience. When this ends, you will have the ability to take in the memories and if not I will help you out."

"Give me one reason I should trust you?"

"I am Death of the Endless. I am the End of everything."

"Did you hit your head or something?"

Her hand touched his head and Naruto's eyes went wide as he understood the truth.

His luck was truly shining here. Death had just knocked on his door.

"Why are you doing this?"

"A long time ago I used to be sad and broody but then I came across a little child and he said why don't I experience death to understand the people.

So I took the advice and experienced death. Over the years randomly appearing, I live for a short time and die. It gave me a new perspective on life and made me into what I am today. A bubbly little girl filled with sun shine."

"I think you need to work on the sun shine part since I am only seeing dark clouds here."

"Didn't think our golden hero was scared of something so simple."

"Anyone would be scared of their existence becoming unstable. I have learned much about the problems caused by instability to have a desire to accept it."

"Luckily you have a good team and my help to get you through it. So let us enjoy our mortal time together, Menma."

"Well I got no choice and you are right this way is better but I just didn't want to take the risk….."

"Call me Mary" Death said as he flipped her short blonde hair and Naruto gazed into her blue eyes

From appearance she was short but beautiful woman with a strong body as scene from the packs and muscles but knowing she was who she was, Naruto could only think of one thing.

"Can you bring them back?"

"No, you see we have rules and I only take lives. I don't return them. For some folks death is release, and for others death is an abomination, a terrible thing. But in the end, I'm there for all of them. For death there is no distinction. That is all I do and even then, why should I bring her people? Is she special? How many other civilizations have died?"

Naruto couldn't deny her words, she was right.

"If I do it another way, will it anger you?"

"Nah, I am chill with it. You won't be the first one to do it. Many have done it countless times so you could find those beings or items to grant your wish. Of course danger awaits such attempts and playing with death brings you bad luck."

"I don't mind since this is for my best friend." Naruto replied as he started climbing up the stairs

"Hey hey, how about having dinner with me?"

Naruto wanted to curse and act negative but calmed his nerves by focusing on his core principal about the cycle of hatred.

\--

\--------------------

What was the cycle of hatred?

The cycle of hatred was actually very simple.

Negativity attracts more negativity. Positive energy attracts more positive energy. For example, you accidentally knock into a man who's using playing with his book while walking (i.e. reckless). He shouts angry words at you.

"Stupid idiot. Watch where you're going!"

It affects you deeply and you feel terribly annoyed and wronged after that.

But maybe, the man's just been through a messy divorce and his wife's receiving custody of the kids he loves more than life itself. That's why he's frustrated.

The most productive response would be to think "this isn't about me, the man is probably having a bad day" or "I'm sorry sir, i didn't see you." But instead what's the most common thing for someone to say?

"F#^! you, a&@*#!£" or something of the sort.

This will, in turn, evoke a similar response in the other person, which will provoke a similar response from you and so on so forth.

Later on, the waitress at the café you're at serves you the wrong order. You lash out at her in anger and frustration.

After work, she's demoralized and down after serving an angry customer on her first day of work. But it's the only job she's been able to find. When her children make noise at home, she immediately gives them a sound scolding and angry words that should not be issued to children come out.

This is how the cycle of hatred continues. But if you radiate positive energy, give kind words and a smile, you seriously make someone's day as well as your own much better.

As long as we keep reacting to each other with anger and hate, we will always be in a fight together. And there will always be one winner and one loser. One moment it will be one side, the next time it will be the other one. We ourselves keep this perpetual cycle alive. Then again… we are equally capable of breaking this cycle.

\---------

"Thanks for the invitation, what do you have?"

"Fried rice with chicken"

Naruto looked at his items and nodded as he was too tired to cook something good now especially since his chakra was missing now.

The original Naruto heard the conversation and decided to let his clone handle it since he didn't feel any misgivings from Death.

'Life works in mysterious ways.'

\--------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I will go back to the previous chapter and fix it later as i know it was too fast paced. If you have noticed some other placed that also need that treatment than please inform me.

Blue Mary from KOF


	27. Chapter 27

While the clone was going through a new life, Naruto and his team were getting comfortable into their new base inside the moon.

It was large enough to fit five football fields but lacked much futuristic touch since Naruto had only used his earth control to make it at the core of the moon.

Using his control, Naruto had increased the durability of the rock formations with his powerful chakra that was saturated with continuous input of Nature energy.

It had a simple design so now Kushina, Kara and Veritas were busy with giving it a personal touch along with Impulse while Raven shifted her room with a thought into her desire.

Just like what Beast Boy had tried saying that day, Raven's room wasn't just filled with her mystical items and books but also contained some girly items such as dolls and cute clothes.

In this month Naruto had managed to become very close everyone in his team and they confided in him as they trusted his ability to listen and get them going.

Kara had shared her name and her life before the incident while Raven had also divulged her problems with him and let him stay in her room.

When they trained together, Naruto usually stayed inside her room. This was especially true when he needed help with learning some difficult concepts.

It wasn't one way as they all knew about his life and Kurama. Kurama had finally been able to leave his body for a short time like making a shadow clone.

Naruto wasn't the only one that learned jutsu and Kurama could now use them as well but it was much better using it with Naruto.

Divided they were weak but together they were monsters.

The training was going well and Naruto had learned a lot, mixing it into his fighting style and intended to learn more from these monks when he was finished with the current subjects.

He integrated technology into his style with the help of Veritas as Naruto now had a nano armor made from powerful material that could take away a lot of the force behind an impact and survive powerful hits.

The objective of getting an escape had been achieved since Naruto had mastered teleportation like his father and could leave marks with a touch.

Now he was working on making his danger sense work without his mind needing to act. Chakra could move at any speed needed but it followed the thought process and the body so if he could just let the danger sense take over then it would react without a thought and he could dodge any attack that came at him doesn't matter how fast.

It was still work in progress as the danger itself was something vague and not physical. It was a conceptual thing and needed a lot of mumbo jumbo to understand so he was still lost in the study.

Obviously Naruto wasn't just using up time by getting strong but also used it on learning a great deal of things outside of combat.

Naruto had read and taken lectures on Law, philosophy and everything to do with the humans and their nature from experts and League members.

\-------

"Sigh"

"What are you sighing about?" Raven asked as she adjusted her reading glasses and looked at her reading partner sitting on the carpet inside her room

"I just feel so tired. I don't know why for some reason my mind feels so sluggish and so does my body." Naruto replied as he massaged his temple putting down the book in his hand

Raven tapped the air creating a spell circle that covered Naruto's body as she was careful about everything.

"Normal, there is no issue with your body. But I can understand why it feels like that. Its mental thing, you have been training too much and learned too much in a short time when these things are not what you are used to."

"So how do I get better?"

"Take a rest, don't touch books for a while and let your mind absorb what it has taken already. You are abusing your healing factor too much. The danger of getting kidnapped has been lessened with teleportation in your arsenal so just let your mind relax and go out to play."

"But I am doing that everyday"

"Cancel the clones" Raven said as she stood up from the sofa

She could finally see what Naruto had been hiding for so long with his positive enthusiasm. He was breaking down his body by doing too much in a short time.

His body healed all the time and Naruto never showed his pain so no one had noticed that this problem was slowly building up as he increased his range.

Naruto hadn't noticed it himself as he was lost in getting towards his goal because deep inside he just wanted to get back home quickly.'

There was fear hidden beneath the positivity.

Fear that he would find total destruction and this had appeared in his dreams.

Looking at Raven, Naruto could feel her concern for his well being, and he closed his eyes.

"Naruto"

"Fine, I will cancel all of them except that one."

"No, you need to cancel that one especially." Raven was alarmed with his words as the clone sent to learn was the one with the highest danger

"You are worrying too much Raven. One clone won't hurt me and I need it. I can't hold myself anymore and since it's not possible with my real body, I need that clone." Naruto replied as he stood up and faced the young woman that had become a best friend of sorts and his top teacher

"Why do you have to stubborn about these things? You just need to relax for some time and then send it."

"Who knows what the future holds? It is better to act now then at a future nobody knows about. It's just some pain and discomfort, and we all have endured worse than this so no need to make a big deal about it."

Raven could see that Naruto wasn't going to change his mind about this issue. She knew how important this deal was to him and it seems he didn't care about what happened to him if he could just fix the problem.

In this one month, one thing she realized was that Naruto was extremely selfless and didn't care about harming himself for the good of others.

It was apparent in his actions, words just reinforced that idea.

"Isn't all this enough? Why do you have to also put your time on fixing their nature? It will only bring you pain and suffering."

"Raven I choose to suffer this pain for a short time instead of the long lasting pain of regret. You already know that this is what I want if I don't get it or try to get it then it will be a regret. A regret that will never go away. I know it might feel like I am walking a thin rope but I am Naruto Uzumaki and I never bow to despair so relax or are you going to stress me out with that frown." Naruto chuckled as he pinched her cheeks

'What will you do if the answer is something you don't want to face?' Raven thought but held back from saying as she didn't want to spread negativity to Naruto

It was his dream so it better to show support and prove that he had good friends behind him to have him bounce back up.

Taking from his positivity Raven smiled as she pinched his nose, "You know I don't like that."

"But I like doing it."

"You are always doing things that I don't want."

"But you like it so how about we try out the racing track."

"Why would you think about that and I can't believe you made a racing track inside the base."

"But it looked fun and we can use Batman's cars for something useful now since they had been sitting in his garage."

"Did you ask him?"

"Yes, I got permission from Nightwing."

\-------

Back at the Batcave, Bruce was confused to see that some of his cars were missing.

"Alfred, what happened to the cars?"

"Master Bruce, Young master Grayson said that you wanted to give them away to Golden Dawn team for personal use."

'That boy is still holding a grudge.' Bruce could feel his muscle twitching and his hand shaking with the desire to bitch slap him

He could still remember his smile before separating and understood the reason.

'Hey chum, wear this suit that obviously doesn't stand out in this dark night.'

"Alfred, have I ever called Dick chum?"

"No Sir"

"That boy is getting out of hand." Bruce shook his head as his favorite cars were gone

\---------

"I wouldn't steal things from others that would leave a bad example for the rest." Naruto continued and walked towards the door

"Just asking to be sure." Raven said as she followed him

Since she stopped him, Raven thought it would be unfair to continue with her reading and he needed company since Jaime was home while the others were busy with their decorating.

Walking the corridor in silence Raven watched his back outlining his tense muscles it seems he really had become too addicted to working.

Relaxation was done but Naruto left clones to continue training in his place. The more he learned the more reckless he had been with his clones.

He seems to be in a hurry to reach his limits.

'All the heroes obsessed with saving seem to go through this stage.' Raven thought as she knew some of the heroes who had used up a lot of their time and effort to become strong ignoring their health and life

Even Batman had gone through it but learned with time that pushing through the pain wasn't always the right answer. The body and mind needed to relax or it will only affect the performance.

'Even Kushina has been unable to change his mind about this goal, is there really a way to make him change without destroying his personality? The path he is walking is filled with thorns and I don't like the thought of seeing him broken.' Raven worried about his future state when she understood his dream

It was usually forgotten because of the current Naruto's bright aura but this pain had brought that worry to mind.

She kept it inside as Naruto would sense it but tried to find a solution for his problem. He promised to help her with Trigon's influence so the only thing she could do was help with his dream.

'Only reality warping humans to never have aggression towards each other is going to bring the result desired.'

"Hey hey, don't go dreaming when we are together. I start feeling lonely."

"Don't be big baby, as some peace and quiet is always the answer."

"Che, quietness has it place and time. That time has passed my dear, now it's time for words and action."

"So you are going to defeat me in a race and feel good about yourself because I don't have much experience with it. What a big brave man!"

"Your words would have hurt a lesser man but this man isn't affect by words. You are going to be eating dust so eat it with dignity and honor."

"Is that so?" Raven smiled as she got closer to his ear and tapped his head

"Hey! no taking memories."

"But you said only experiencing with your body counts so memories can be used a guide can't it?"

Naruto looked at her twinkling eyes as she used his argument against him, "Fine, you can take them."

"Thanks, let's have some fun now." Raven walked to a Malaren and sat inside while Naruto chose a Lambo

"Naruto, you have guest." Veritas voice entered his head through the connection

"Who is it?"

"Ras Al Ghul, he is waiting outside the Tower for an appointment."

"Tell him to wait since I am kind of busy with something."

"How long?"

"1 hour at least" Naruto replied as he started up his car and followed behind Raven

\----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?


	28. Chapter 28

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Did what?" Raven asked as she drank some water while taking a seat

"Win by cheating. I thought we had something, something pure and you had to go ruin it by using magic."

"I don't remember such a conversation taking place. Are you sure it wasn't in your head?"

"Of course it was in my head and you heard it. Hmph, I am never playing with you again."

Raven couldn't help but laugh at his dramatic act, he was so serious some time, other times so sweet, sometimes goofy and then there were he was dramatic.

All these things were clearly scene when you got closer as Naruto wasn't so carefree in public.

Getting up, Raven patted his head, "Don't go cry my big baby, I won't use magic next time."

"That's a deal and no take backs."

"Of course"

"Good, now let's go meet him."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I need to at least listen to what he has to offer. If he isn't stupid then he would have something useful to say and from what I gathered about him, he isn't some normal guy."

"Well, I will be watching so don't let his words affect you."

"How sweet, now if you would just sing it would be perfect." Naruto chuckled thinking about the song, Oh Raven

"Maybe someday I would do that."

"Is that the day you find love?"

"If destiny is written as such."

"Hopefully you will find someone before getting too old."

"I don't think you should be telling others when you haven't even experienced it once."

"But I want you all to have something to be happy about before I get chained by love."

Raven shook her head at those words, 'Chained by love, not completely wrong.'

Raven thought as she understood what he meant, getting tangled up by your lover and having less time.

He had learned these things from the people around him and majority had warned him to stay single, and just enjoy the single life.

Terrible influences all around.

\---------

While the duo had been playing around, Ras Al Ghul had been waiting patiently.

Ras Al Ghul was an ancient man that had lived for countless centuries through the magical powers of a chemical compound that allowed him to come back to life.

He had seen and experienced a lot through his long journey.

There were many a lesson learned and he finally decided on his goals. His goal being what Naruto wanted but his methods were cruel and destructive as he didn't believe in the inherent good just the bad.

To him humanity was inherently flawed and filled with darkness, the only way to fix them was to rule them with an iron fist. Show them death and carnage, hold their lives hostage so they would finally see the truth.

He wanted humanity to become better and work together, for this goal he had done much but most of his important plans had been foiled by the Justice league and his old rival Batman.

But this time a new player had joined the game, someone from a dark background but with a similar goal.

Ras had watched the new hero since that day and heard his motivational speeches. He could see that the young man intended to bring positivity to the world and desired for the people to understand each other.

It was a naïve goal and Ras wanted to educate him as his elder.

Checking the time, he could see more than an hour had passed. This was a basic tactic to have the target lose patience and become reckless.

It wasn't something unexpected so Ras sat comfortably while enjoying the nature and quietness on the island.

"Sorry, I was kind of busy." Naruto appeared in front of the tower and called out to him

"No problem, I am just an uninvited guest."

"You know I could capture you now."

"But you are interested in hearing what I have to say." Ras smiled as he had sent letters before coming today

The young man was very efficient with his word so he wouldn't have talked if not for the letters.

I have a way to help you.

There is a crazy scientist in this area planning to poison the water supply. These kinds of things were done for this meeting.

"Okay, I am all ears so give me a reason." Naruto said calmly as a seat was formed from the ground and he sat down opposite his guest while Raven watched over them for safety reasons

Naruto never went without someone by his side as he was supposed to have been captured when alone.

"Why so hasty, young man? We can get to the important parts slowly."

"We can do that after you convince me that you are worth it. Time Is ticking and I am a busy man."

"As you wish so let me start off with the fact that I have three things that can help you out with your goal, your goal being to bring peace and harmony.

I have experience and knowledge of centuries about humans and events. I have also struggled on this path to cure humanity from this problem.

Second, my organization is active around the globe and can be used for many tasks.

Finally, I have the Lazarus pits that can bring back people from the dead and let you live for centuries with no worry about time."

Naruto watched the nice dressed older man with caution and his words definitely interested him, he really came prepared.

"Lazarus pit"

"It's a magical pit filled with unknown liquid that can bring someone back to life if you put the body inside. The less time it has been the better than chances of a proper revival."

"It has a catch."

"If the mind isn't strong enough then the person will go crazy."

"And you are sharing all this with me, why?"

"Because our goals are similar even if the means are different. I have been looking for a proper heir for a long time and settled with Batman but that boy declined because of his poor vision.

His vision doesn't really see a world without these problems and he can't see more than this country. There were many ways that he could have done better with my League at his command but he didn't think it through.

I can say that it was fortunate that it didn't happen since I got to meet you. Unlike other heroes, you do things differently.

You don't play in a single area and you have clear goal for the future unlike others who are just there to fight crime.

I want to make that dream a reality as I wish to see humanity reach a new frontier."

"Are you telling me that you have given up on your extreme methods for my soft approach?"

"I want to see how much you can change people with a positive attitude. It doesn't hurt to try new things since I have already out many other methods."

"Okay, you got my interest but we need final confirmation. Show me the base." Naruto looked him in the eyes and asked

"Sure" Ras smiled as he had finally gotten through the first step

He would be happy if Naruto's method worked out but if it didn't then he wished to see Naruto follow a better path crafted by him.

Just as he was about to get up, Naruto sensed danger that Superboy was facing.

\------------

While Naruto was conversing with Ras, Superboy also had a visitor and this one seemed a tad bit violent since the first thing he saw was a fist in his face.

Connor was having a good time with his girlfriend Megan in an amusement park, enjoying the rides and each other's presence when suddenly he was hit in the face by an angry young man.

This angry young man was another survivor of Krypton called, H'el. He lived for the purpose of preserving the legacy of Krypton and planned to bring it back.

He had come in contact with Cyborg Superman and learned about the details of this land, and his siblings.

But he wished to handle it on his own and see if they could be convinced.

To show his loyalty to house of El, he planned to bring the disgusting clone as an offering. Clones were despised and illegal on Krypton as such H'el held deep hatred for them.

H'el was actually a clone created by Clark's father with the genetic material of countless Kryptonians making him the ultimate Kryptonian with countless abilities.

H'el was unaware of this truth and thought he was just adopted into the family.

Landing on the ground, his long hair flew with the wind and everyone could see that he wore a similar dress to Superman, with the red and blue colors along with S shield.

"Stop" Megan finally could react to what happened and used her telekinesis to stop him

"Don't interfere in things that don't concern you, Martian." H'el muttered as he casually waved his hand and sent her flying with his telekinesis

"Get away from her!" Connor roared even with his jaw broken from how hard the man had punched him

He was bleeding from his mouth but the energy from the sun was making up for it.

"Guess you can take a hit, let's how good you really are." H'el said as he blocked Connor's punch and broke his arm on his knee causing Connor to scream in pain

With the right arm broken, H'el smashed Connor into the ground and raised his fist to spear him through the heart.

"NOO" Megan focused all of her mental powers and attacked H'el surprising him for a moment, which gave Connor a chance to get up and kick H'el in the chin sending him into the sky

Following that, Connor unleashed a full powered beam from his eyes hitting H'el from below.

Just at that moment Naruto arrived and he teleported both of them away from the scene as H'el just appeared behind Connor through teleportation.

H'el looked around to find his target but realized that they had escaped though teleportation.

'It's that Dreamer, who has been messing with my siblings.' H'el thought as he remembered the details provided to him

"Identify yourself" Superman arrived along with Hal as they looked at the destruction and receiving information from Naruto, they knew he had attacked Connor

This had made Clark very angry as the young man was his little brother.

"Greetings little brother, I am from Krypton and wished to bring you a tribute before our meeting but it escaped so I would like apologize for not having a gift for this meeting.

My name is H'el, your big brother and I have been tasked to protect the legacy of our people."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"That's a private matter brother so you will have to ask your friend to leave."

"Follow me" Clark stared at him for a moment and then flew towards the arctic with H'el following him

\-----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	29. Chapter 29

Flying through the sky, Clark didn't know how to feel about this new brother of his. H'el wasn't the first one to come to him since he had met Kara and Zod.

He knew about some of his planet's history and about his people. They weren't so different from humans in personality.

Meaning, not all of them were good or bad so now the question was whether H'el came in peace or not.

Clark really wished that this one like Kara would become a friend as it would increase his family because the other option might be fighting him off.

He was quite happy with his life and didn't want it destroyed but sadly his opinion was clouded by what he had done to Connor.

'He is definitely going to say something crazy.' Clark expected nothing good from him

It wasn't required for him to be informed by empaths that this guy had evil desires because what he did to Connor shows his personality very clearly.

Just because Connor was a clone doesn't mean he didn't have an actual personality or life but this man denied all of it under the blanket of hate.

But Clark had been talking a lot with Naruto and they hit it off.

The idea of reforming through step by step understanding and break down of their problems could help change them.

It looked good on paper but Clark knew it was close to impossible in most situations and needed time that most of them don't have.

Is anyone willing to give up their life style to focus on spending time with criminals? Even Clark couldn't say yes to that.

'Well, I might have to do that for this guy so that Kara can feel better.' Clark thought as they finally stopped over the white surface beneath

"Okay, we are alone now and I hope you have something good to say."

H'el looked at the surroundings and Clark, "Of course, I have a plan to bring back Krypton. Isn't that good?"

"Go on, how are you going to achieve that?"

"I have the blue prints of device that can get us back in time before the incident took place."

���What is the cost?"

"Minimal, it will just consume the life force of the solar system." H'el answered casually, having no care of the consequences of the act

Clark couldn't help but groan, why they are all like this. Seriously, what kind of shitty luck was this that the only surviving Kryptonians were the crazy ones except for Kara?

"What's wrong? You don't like the plan. I have thought it through and by following the plan we can ensure that our people survive, and that nothing horrendous is released into the Universe. No space time collapse and such, its full proof."

"Can you use this device in a solar system that is desolate?"

"Not really because for the plan to properly succeed it needs equal sacrifice so we need someone to replace the deaths of our people or else they well die just another way."

"Listen H'el, I can't allow such a thing to happen. Earth is my home and these are my people as much as Krypton is your home. If you can find a way to go through this without causing harm then I will help you out but with this current method it's not possible." Clark said in a calm tone as he looked at him

H'el was shocked for a moment as he heard the most ridiculous thing ever before his face distorted into pure fury, "YOU FILTHY TRAITOROUS SCUM, HOW DARE YOU PLACE THIS WORLD ON THE SAME SCALE AS KRYPTON. YOU ARE NO SON OF KRYPTON. YOU ARE NO SON OF EL AND YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE."

Clark was ready for an attack but what happened was definitely unexpected as his mind was attacked. It was something he never heard of so it took him by surprise.

Getting his mind attacked, Clark was hit in the face with a fist sending him flying for miles as he hit Australia before he could return to control.

Leaving a large trace on the land, Clark felt glad that he hadn't crashed into a city but now he had to fight seriously or deaths will start appearing.

'Why did you go alone?'

'I believed it would have a better result and a fight would have happened if someone followed.' Clark replied to Naruto's question

'I have called for backup so take him out quick because he isn't alone and we cyborgs to deal with.' Naruto informed him

Being a hero was great in people's head but they didn't understand the pressure they had to handle and the responsibilities.

Clark had the expectations of the world on his shoulder. The man of steel that represented truth and justice.

But really sometimes he just felt tired, and wished that all of this would go away. A world where peace reined was what he also wanted to see now.

He had been having lunch with Lois Lane when this happened and it probably ruined his date completely.

Hero business was a relationship killer.

Really he wasn't some saint or anything, if it wasn't control and his ideologies; he would snap this guy's neck.

Seeing his team appear, Clark focused on H'el and unleashed a powerful heat vision that blasted him off as he was about to slam his fist down.

\-------------

Going back a few minutes into the past, Kara had been happy to learn the survival of another Kryptonian but saddened by his violent acts on Connor.

She understood why he did it as it was the most natural reaction of her kind so Kara still held some hope for him.

"Kara, do you trust me?"

Hearing those words from Naruto, Kara was surprised because he had never asked such a thing before since it was obvious she trusted him with her life.

He was the bright star of her life.

The best friend anyone would want and he brightened up the world with his positive attitude. From the day they had started working, she had felt her world become bright.

Al the negativity seems to have melted away with only few instances of sadness and nostalgia.

"Of course I trust you."

"H'el is not a good guy so you will have to take him down. Don't listen to his words or let them affect your mind because he only has Krypton in mind and for that he doesn't care what happens to this world.

I obviously don't know what he has planned but his evil desire was directed to the planet and it matched that of Mongol.

I am sorry that you won't have a new Kryptonian friend to hang out with but I will try my best to change when he is captured."

"Hehe Naruto, sometimes you are just too sensitive these things. It is sweet of you to think about it for me but I am not the same girl as before that I would see rainbows at the sight of another one my people. I have lived on Krypton and I know very annoying people. The tragedy might have clouded my memory about home but spending this month has cleared away that misconception."

"Phew, that's great than because I was worried he might cause you depression."

"Thanks for caring but I am made of tougher stuff." Kara smiled as she punched his shoulder playfully

One's days were too brief to take the burden of another's errors on one's shoulders. Each man lived his own life and paid his own price for living it but Naruto took it on himself to take the burdens off others and help them carry it so they could see the light of day instead of seeing the ground beneath them.

'It isn't annoying, their need - it isn't a burden. It's a privilege. I'm responsible. I chose to put myself in a situation where I'm responsible. Wanting to look after them, the small, dependent, vulnerable creatures, it's innate, and I don't even have to think about it. It's like breathing.'

"Then let's go a battle awaits us." Naruto said with a grin and focused on his mark 

\--------

Appearing on the battlefield, Kara saw Clark shoot H'el with his heat vision and Naruto's presence embraced her in his golden warmth.

Feeling his power filled with hope and love some time's Kara felt that one day she might not want to let go.

Naruto combined with her as he knew this battle wasn't his to take part on the front as H'el's life force was extremely strong that it made Clark look like a kid.

To combat such situation's Naruto had formed this method, combining with Kara as she was the only on his team that he could directly support by supplying her with the unlimited energy of the sun. This idea came from the future Impulse had mentioned.

Kara was covered in a golden armor of energy as she felt the solar energy rush into her body. Just like always it felt like an ocean of energy rushing inside with Naruto's gentle touch helping it along.

"What are you going to do, if I get addicted to this stuff?"

"I will take responsibility and feed you every day." Naruto replied without thinking much, making Kara blush at his words

"Be careful of what you ask for" Kara muttered as she rushed into H'el who had teleported behind Clark

With the enormous stat boost, Kara surprised H'el as she kicked him in the nuts breaking them.

'Seriously, I thought you would never attack like that.' Kara asked in shock as her put destroyed the delicate region

'I think you forget that I am a ninja so there is no such thing as a place that I won't attack. I will attack you if you are sleeping or doing your business. All it matters is that the opponent is down and I am standing.'

'Sometimes you just say some scary things.'

'I think it's just logical, why fight fairly when it's not a duel.'

'Makes sense but it just feels so wrong.'

'You will get used to it once we start raiding the toilets.' Naruto chuckled as they blocked H'el shockwave that sent rest of the team flying

He really was too strong and one or two hits from him would take out most of them.

'Guess we will have to handle him.'

'Isn't it fun leading the fight'

'You are too excited for a guy acting as a coat.'

'What's wrong with that, even Coat's have dreams you know.'

'Dream of perfect owner.'

"Damn" Kara called out as she barely dodged the attack from H'el that was going deeper into the earth burning everything in the path so she captured him in a hold

"H'el, give up this pointless struggle. You can't win against us so stop throwing a tantrum like edgy little kid or we will have to do this the hard way."

"You traitorous bitch corrupted by that parasite. I will breed you like mare if this plan can't be successful."

"Seriously did the hate give you a tunnel vision? Don't you know, a sick thought can devour the body's flesh more than fever or consumption?"

"Sick, you think I am insane. I am quite sane but I doubt that you two are right in the head. Choosing these people over your own, what kind of madness has infected you?"

"The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four people is suffering from a mental illness. Look at your surroundings. If they're ok, then it's you." Kara replied as she chuckled

This form was the mix of their thoughts as she could freely hear what Naruto was saying and desired.

She understood him clearly as he had opened everything to her and gave her access to something precious while Naruto could hear her thoughts clearly if he focused on them but they both respected each other so didn't look where the other hadn't given permission.

"I won't enjoy doing this but you force my hand." Kara felt his powers of telekinesis try to go deeper and affect her atomic structure

He was trying to scatter her atoms but with the boost she was receiving it had become impossible.

There literally was no way he could overpower her now as she was growing by leaps within each moment.

"Same here, I am not enjoying this."

H'el was horrified as this was not in the data provided and it didn't exist anywhere. Kara was too strong for a Kryptonian.

"DREAMER" H'el roared as Kara broke his arm before punching him in the chin sending while blocking his flight so all the force was delivered to his head

His tongue fell as he bit into it and bled but the impact had caused him to lose consciousness.

"Is that really you, Kara?" Diana asked as she looked at the golden girl wearing the golden armor with the red cape

"It's not just me, it's Naruto and I. This is his armor form for such situations." Kara replied as golden chains captured H'el as he was falling from the sky

Clark was surprised by what had happened as he knew Kara wasn't as strong but he never expected Naruto had this surprise in his box of tricks.

"We can talk later but for now we got to handle the rest." Naruto informed them and they looked into space where Raven along with Dr. Fate and Zatanna was handling these threats

Veritas and Kushina were using the planetary canons to shoot down the targets while Jaime was using his suit to the limits to fight the cyborgs.

Donna and MM fought against the army but the Cyborg Superman was prepared for all of them.

He was taking them out one by one and had already shut down the technology around him, making it useless.

"The story so far:

In the beginning the Universe was created.

This has made a lot of people very angry and been widely regarded as a bad move so we might need to fix this misinformed perception." Kara laughed as she spoke his words, always thinking complex concepts in a simple and positive manner

Appearing into space beside Raven, Kara couldn't help but appreciate the power of teleportation.

"Raven, are you ready?"

"Always" Raven replied as she activated the spell circle she had created around the this region for emergency purposes

She really was starting to think that only insane ideas could help them reach the goals set. Naruto's ideas were just crazy and nobody would think about them but here they were with him acting as armor allowing him to absorb even more nature energy then possible because he was the controller not the actual vessel.

Using Kara as his vessel, Naruto gathered enormous of energy and shape it into heat vision form her eyes.

Golden beam leaving her eyes containing the powerful energy entered the spell region and hit all targets while getting amplified by the magical powers.

It really was easier to handle things when you were prepared for things and it had also dawned on the league that they were merely reacting to most events, and they needed act in advance.

Watching the destruction unfold, the League was definitely impressed by what the new team had been up to but it also filled them some dread.

No matter how good you acted, there are times you might lose the way or someone else takes controls.

Looking at how this team acted, JL members couldn't see the way to win while the other team had already seen their weaknesses.

Clark and Flash weren't affected by such thoughts as they were close to them and very positive but the others had some measure of bad feeling about this overpowering presence of the other team.

Raven was already strong enough, Veritas joining them was reaching their limits but then Naruto ended up recreating the method that had almost destroyed the future.

All these combined was not a good idea but they couldn't just say it since there was no reason at the moment other than their misgivings.

The trio felt the change in emotions when the battle field gained silence but decided not to mention it as all of them had experienced such things before.

Humans also felt similar emotions towards them so everyone understood this and just let it be something private.

Batman obviously decided to find a way to take them down just in case since it wasn't rare for things to happen and since preparedness was key, he shouldn't hold back but should keep this data secured.

On the other hand, Hal was feeling weird as fear had shaken his heart. Such display of might had brought back the nightmare of the earth getting destroyed especially with Raven being part of it.

She had almost killed everyone once and now she was joined by another powerful fighter.

"I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." Naruto separated from Kara and spoke those words, and they knew it was for them

"Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less.

We are all colleagues in this business. Fearing each other will only dull your mind and invite calamity.

Isn���t hypocritical to act on this fear when it is what we cause our people daily? Do they not endure this fear, where they have no control over their lives and watch as we might one day kill them all?

I hope you have learned your lesson from these experiences as we can see all around us the result of fear that caused the people to act irrationally.

We are there to give hope and show example so let us not indulge in such petty things, it is quite beneath us." Dr. Fate continued with the point as he didn't the groups to have misunderstandings with each other

"Sorry, I have been stressed these days so it just affected my mind." Hal apologized as he understood the point clearly

They were all versed people here.

"No problem, not everyone can live with positivity after going through tragedy. Some scars take time to heal and I will not hold it against you. So… how about a party at my place?" Naruto said as he looked at them

He wasn't really affected by their emotions but hoped they weren't affected negatively and just took the good points because preparedness had been one thing the team wasn't doing affectively.

"Race you there" Flash replied as he ran towards the base but the trio teleported along with the rest

"Teleportation is just cheating." Flash complained as they arrived before him to the base decorated for a party held for its creation

Food and games were prepared, the Young Justice team was already invited and with the members inside they mingled while H'el was sent into the prison planet with the deal on his body.

Kara didn't even realize she just murdered her father in cold blood with her new friend and enjoyed the party, though she felt withdrawal affects of separating from Naruto.

It truly was an addicting experience and to make up for it, she made him sing in his off tune tone to torture everyone.

Resignation and laziness stopped my hand from moving,

Much like shadow clones, it just kept multiplying.

Oh you, sleeping in the depths of your psyche,

Open your eyes – the time to open the door has come!

I put out that flame wearing you down,

With an extinguishing gust,

Your unending heartbeat,

Will give birth to a spiral!

The epitome of punishment,

So insecure and distressed,

I'm crying, covering my eyes, but I'm still gonna take it on!

At my highest point, I'll take aim and let loose;

Giving it my all, I'll get my hands on the prize – so who's the winner?

I don't mind if I'm covered in scars – this isn't the time to care.

Even if my body hurts all over, I have a purpose to fulfill!

I don't want to stop these legs from moving,

There's something waiting just beyond my reach!

This isn't it… This isn't it at all!

I'm not there yet, not yet… not just yet!

By the end, most of them were dead.

\--------

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	30. Chapter 30

Faraway from earth on an abandoned planet, there was a factory inside the core using up all the resources for a particular purpose.

The purpose was the creation of robots and cyborgs for Zor El. He was the survivor from Krypton saved by Brainiac and wished to bring back Krypton to show his brilliance.

In the start he had made excuses that it was for his daughter Kara but now he wouldn't even care about her life.

It was all about his pride that his brother had been the superior one from birth but now by saving the race and bringing them back, he would prove once and for all who was superior.

He was planning to bring them back as Cyborgs using the life of the human race as it matched Kryptonians and downloading the data saved inside the Fortress.

But meeting with H'el he had been enlightened about time travel and got the blue prints from the clone.

Unfortunately the clone was arrogant and got defeated easily while he miscalculated the response of the enemies.

Zor stood tall with his new robotic body since he had his brain downloaded into the system and couldn't die until someone deleted it.

At this moment he was filled with burning rage at what had taken place, everything was so close but his daughter worked with an outsider to stop him.

It was unacceptable but he couldn't see a way to do this directly anymore.

'Too many threats, the only way to win is taking them down alone. But first, this Dreamer needs to go.' Zor was clouded with anger and one target stood out from all of them

Naruto

The person that changed his daughter or she would have listened to his words and agreed to seeing his memories but now he doubted even that would work.

She was a disloyal dog that needed to be put down.

"Weaken them one by one." Zor muttered as he hacked into the system of the Fortress of Solitude to awaken the Eradicator

Eradicator was a Kryptonian weapon made to handle threats to Krypton and Zor had found out that it was inside the Fortress owned by Clark.

It was an A.I with intelligence so Zor gave it the information on the threats around the globe and to eradicate the Golden Dawn team.

Zor made sure that it took them down one by one instead of taking all of them since he would lose another pawn if that happened.

He really needed to take care of this before Brainiac decided to take care of him.

\---------------------

Back on earth, Connor decided to meet Clark after the party for a private talk.

"Brother, I need your help." Connor asked as he sat opposite Clark in his apartment

"I am listening"

"I need a power increase since this was the third time I was taken down without any resistance. Even Cassandra has become stronger than me with her powers growing each day as she accepts her lineage. I don't like that I can only watch and do nothing."

Clark could feel the pain in his voice and the frustration as it wasn't alien to him since he had felt similar emotions few years back and trained to fix the problem.

"Relax there is a way and you don't have to feel bad since you are technically just six years old. The only way I can advise you is staying close to the sun for a month atleast if you want to build up some permanent power."

"But the heat would kill me"

"You can borrow my armor for that."

"Really!"

"Of course, you are my little brother."

Connor felt really happy at those words as that armor was a legacy of the House of El and made for Clark.

"Thanks bro, you are the best."

"No problem but you have to be careful as we don't want a repeat of last time. If you feel any pain, you ask Naruto to teleport back home." Clark warned as last time Connor's genetic structure had almost collapsed because of kryptonite and he had tried to handle it alone

"When are you going to let that go? I know I was dumb and a brute okay. I have learned my lesson."

"Also don't forget to talk with your fiancée since you need to at least stay away for a month."

"What about food?"

"Don't worry you won't need it when you are taking in the energy. It's just your human programming messing with you."

"So you don't need to eat?"

"I eat because I like it not because I need it."

"Great guess I won't be starving myself for power."

"But you will enduring the heat and the pain from the large amount of energy gathering inside your body."

"Okay"

"Okay, now get out since I have Lois coming soon."

"Why do you insist on a human woman?"

"Let's not go there because you might end up crying by the end."

"I doubt that and I would say that Diana suits you better." Connor said as he flew through the window leaving Clark to think about his words

Really the relationship wasn't going well, it feels like he is just afraid to move on instead of actually loving Lois.

He has to be always careful when they are having an intimate moment, meaning he can never allow a lapse of control. It makes it feel like a chore instead of a loving moment and of course because he is being so careful, it leaves his partner unsatisfied.

Sometimes these powers were a curse and love really wasn't logical.

He fell in love with a woman that could never follow through this journey because of her nature.

She loved him but even he could see that Lois was tired of this difficult relationship. She just didn't want to hurt him so awaited his words.

'Guess I am being selfish.' Clark thought as the only way to fix the problem was to use the golden Kryptonite and strip his natural powers or let her go

'But what do I do after that? Letting her go means I don't have any goal left in life other crime fighting. I seriously haven't thought about my life for a long time, always just going with the flow. Outside of crime fighting, what do I really have?'

"Hey Clark, I hope I am not disturbing you."

Clark looked up to see Naruto entered through the window, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a funny case of eating what was not mine so I need to a place to hide and rest until Kara calm's down."

Clark stared at him.

"Okay, I kind of messed with her room so she wanted to hang me over a volcano in retaliation."

"Do you really enjoy playing around like that? I thought you would become serious because of your goal."

"Why should I? I want people to love each other and have fun not become cold and subdued. Where did that question come from?"

Clark wouldn't have shared such things with anyone but Naruto had showed that he was good with people and giving out good advice.

Even if he got nothing, he could at least get it out of his system before it developed into an issue.

"I am having relationship problems. I am unsure if I love Lois anymore or if she loves me."

Naruto took a seat as he heard the words. These things weren't rare anymore since he had handled these issues many times among friends or even when talking to the public.

"Let me say that this is something between the two of you and not for anyone else to decide because Lois is a good woman. She has compromised for you just like you have compromised for her.

Don't let other people's opinion cloud your heart and let it beat freely. I have noticed that you control yourself too much. Let it go, let your mind and heart free, and only then will you feel all these problems lessen.

You have been blessed with talent then use it for yourself and what if she is human, does it matter? Did you love her because you wanted sex? Obviously not, sex is not love but lust.

Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you.

When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around.

You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again.

Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby.

Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon.

You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you.

You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life.��� Naruto bared his heart and used all his thought process to answer

"Finally, I will just say this. Put it all out on the table and discuss with Lois."

"How do you know so much about this when you have no experience?"

"Because I have always wished for it and I learnt it from someone that was a crazy lover. My master loved one woman for all his life and never gave another a chance in his heart. He taught me many things and respecting the sacredness of love was one of the themes explored so he had me work as priest at weddings where I got to see so much that all my misconceptions were finally cleared." Naruto replied with a smile remembering the fun times with Jiraiya

"He sounds like a good teacher from what you have said. You really love him."

"Of course and I intend to bring him back. Now I will be going back before Kara decides to burn my ramen." Naruto threw something at him before teleporting

Clark caught it and saw that it was jewellery set along with some flowers that appeared on touch.

Shaking his head, Clark opened the door to see Lois awkwardly standing outside but he didn't need any more words as he hugged her and took her inside.

\------------

Getting back to the base, Naruto found himself caught by Kara.

"So how was it?"

"I think it went well. Clark just needed someone to lay out what he has been feeling. It's unfortunate but being around heroes has this risk."

"Good but you are coming with me now."

"I thought you had a big heart woman."

"It's big so you are cleaning it up."

"Ughh my brain it trembles."

"Stop overreacting" Kara hit his chest lightly and dragged him to her room to clean up as he had ended up making a mess by throwing a paintball inside by mistake

But mostly it was because she wanted to do something with him and show him her room since he had already visited Raven's room.

Before they could reach the room, Veritas finally seems to have finished with her place and she caught his hand.

"I am still waiting for my dance, Naruto. I hope you don't mind Kara." Veritas looked at Naruto before giving Kara a smile

"I will meet you after I am done."

"You really need to be straight with people or you will give them false hope."

"I am not giving up just because of words. I find Naruto very fun and nice to be around so unless that stops being a fact, I guess you could say I am enchanted by him." Veritas replied as she dragged him to the hall while the music started playing

Sexy Lady On The Floor, Keeps You Coming Back For More

He stole the heart

He charmed me with his magic

I remain neither awake nor asleep, I remain unaware of things

In his memories, in his dreams

My heart is dancing

Neither he knows, nor it's his fault (that he doesn't know)

I am dying in his love, may someone go and tell him

Neither he knows, nor it's his fault

I am dying in his love, may someone go and tell him

Slowly in my faithfulness for him, sometimes in his wait

Only in his love

My heart is dancing

Kara could only face palm at her choice of music. How much was she going to annoy them with this act?

\--------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and command

It will start on focusing on real threats now.


	31. Chapter 31

Appearing in this world was a miracle that Naruto didn't know the answer to but was it really worth asking.

He was here already and was thankful for the second chance but Naruto did wonder just so he could show some gratitude.

But the mastermind that brought him here showed no sign of showing up or giving him a call.

Though he had made some conclusions as to why someone would bring him here and give him a new chance.

Spread the teaching of the right path and help out the heroes or heal the world from corruption.

These were the only two reasons anyone would want to use him and he didn't need to think about it before doing them since it was his calling.

And Naruto wasn't wrong since these were the reasons that Gaea had brought him to this world.

She sat in the dimension above watching over him and he had done as expected.

Even better than expected but this was just a small thing as the real reason for his summoning here was a big event on the horizon.

Naruto may not be strong but he played a big role in this event or everything would disappear like it had for many other universes.

Gaea was a gentle and beautiful looking woman with a white summer dress, green eyes and black hair with a flower crown on her head.

She was the Immortal Primordial that represented nature itself and was the mother of the titans.

Gaea acted on behalf of the Universe only because she received a message from her counterpart from another universe.

The threat seemed to be very powerful and unknown so she took the necessary actions just in case it turned out to be true.

Even if it ended being a false alarm, Naruto was doing a good job dealing with the problems on earth unlike her other chosen fighter.

"I would love to meet you child and we will meet very soon. Hold on until then." Gaea said gently as she looked at the screen showing Naruto sleeping

She had brought him here but felt nothing in the beginning but now he was like her child. Naruto connected with her and cleansed the abnormalities with his constant use of Sage mode.

\----------

Back on earth, in the night the shadows were on the move and consumed the land as they passed by.

Lord Crucifier of the Tenth Circle had been finally been slipped through the seal on this dimension from the Dark Lands placed by the Noblesse and the Amazon Queen.

Sadly he was unable to break the seal to bring his colleagues for this task as it would bring about too much attention so he was operating alone.

As a vampire that had lived more than 1000 years, Crucifier was a refined fellow with a gentlemanly looks and style.

Using the information provided by the Witch Boy, Crucifier went about his deeds in the dark without making noise.

Operating in the African Continent, Crucifier had managed to make vampires out of millions while using the rest of the population as food banks.

But the taste and usefulness of the mortals of the current age was lacking so his gaze landed on the super humans.

He knew they were powerful and resourceful so this operation required cautiousness.

For this he decided to take it slowly and surround them, box them inside their homes by making everyone around them into vampires.

The one he was worried about most was Raven as she could find the dark taint of their existence if she got close enough.

Helping out Trigon in his goal might be the only way to handle Raven.

Really living in the Dark Land had been akin to not even living, there was nothing to do and nothing to eat.

Living on the dark energies was tasteless and was turning them insane.

Crucifier had seen his colleagues fall into madness over the centuries for the sin of preying on humans.

Was their act anything wrong? They just followed their instincts just like humans fed on other species.

Was it wrong when other species started preying on humans? What made them so special that immortals had to intervene?

Even their Lord betrayed them for these species. Sleeping inside the dark lands, their silent lord rested knowing that they were going insane.

Why had he given up on them?

Crucifier wanted to find the answers that disturbed his mind but before that power was needed. Nothing could be gained when you were weak.

Powerlessness was the reason for their suffering.

"Master, we have brought you two new recruits." Crucifier looked back at his servants entering his study

He was in Guangzhou where he got an old mansion for use by making the owner one of his servants.

The Vampires in Africa continued to follow his commands while he brought the strongest few with him to China to take over the super humans as his blood banks and new followers.

Some of his servants were also working in US at the moment and seem to have brought gifts from there before he even got started in China.

Bane and Killer Croc seems to have been captured.

Walking towards the two individuals held by his servants, Crucifier analyzed them from head to toe.

Touching the body of Bane, he nodded as he felt the life force was strong and the same went for Killer Croc.

"Not bad but make the next one someone with exceptional taste. Hmmm" Crucifier said calmly with a smile as he flipped his little notebook

"Ah yes, this one would do. Black Canary and if possible aim for Batgirl or the Robin would also do." Crucifier said as he tapped their cheeks and they left while his new gifts were unable to move because of the shadows trapping them

Living in the dark lands and feeding on the dark energies did have its use.

"Now let us see how useful I can make you." He said before plunging his teeth into their necks

\----------

A new day arrived for Naruto and he was sitting with Batman in the tower for nice cup of coffee.

Of course they weren't alone as others were here as well to hear of the current problems facing them.

Just like Dr. Fate has mentioned before, they stood above the law by going through with the hero business and it led to problems.

The government seems to be touching things they shouldn't in their effort to have some control in this powerful world where humans could only be counted as ants.

There had been even a mention of the super hero law that would cause them immense problems as the police will act against them.

They had even gotten demands for sharing their technology so they can better handle things and not rely on them.

Now this was reasonable before you would remember that humans have tendency for destruction especially governments like the US.

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at these things. Like, were they expected to forget the many times the government tried to kill them.

The situation was that public was starting to back them up again as they saw the good results while the government was divided.

The people at the top worried that heroes would interfere with their lives and throw them in prisons for the crimes they might have done while the people at the bottom were okay with things and the middle level wanted some control.

It was a mess.

Really, Naruto wouldn't be here listening to these things if not for his future aspirations since he really found these things boring.

"I have thought this through for some time. I believe it is time we open up to the world not just the USA but the whole world.

Listening to Naruto's words about his world's system, I believe we would do better if we are approachable and can be communicated.

We will have another base outside of the US where we can recruits heroes from different nations while also making agreements with the governments to operate in their countries.

We will ensure that none of us will take part in anything political in nature and fight for the safety of the people.

We will allow people to make requests to us and call us as there are times we might miss something." Batman explained his plan, which was a massive makeover

It could make things better and worse since more people doesn't mean good all the time since managing them would be an issue itself.

"What about the corrupted leaders that are part of the crime ring?" Flash asked as he was part of the police so he didn't like the idea of just letting scum bag operate freely

"Of course we have solution for that, a team that will operate in the dark and never appearing the public.

The Phantoms"

"Who is part of this team and what are they going to do?" Hal asked as he was impressed by Batman's aggressive planning this time

He really wasn't holding back anymore and going all out.

"Members of the Golden Dawn, Green Beetle, Arsenal, Geo Force, Volcana and Donna"

"Hey, did Naruto agree to this?" Flash asked

"I am fine with it though I am surprised with these new team mates. Some of them I have never even met." Naruto replied as he looked at the pictures and received the files on his communicator

"Donna?" Diana looked at her sister

"I think we will get more action and fighting done so I decided to join." Donna replied in a dull tone

It seems outside of fighting she still hadn't found her mojo.

Hearing her response, Diana couldn't help but look away as she had been unable to change her little sister.

"Are you sure about Volcana?" Clark asked as he saw the red haired seductress that had tried to attract his attention some years back

"Donna and the others are there to ensure her cooperation. Plus I have put collar on her that should shut down her powers and knock her unconscious if she tries to make a mess. She will get pardoned once proved that her character has changed.

The team will infiltrate, gather and share information about things to the public. They will fight against threats that are politically protected.

The Justice League will have no connection to them so the team will make sure to always keep their identity under wraps."

"Are we not going too far with this? It feels like we might end up deciding who gets to lead this way." Cyborg raised the question with a thoughtful expression

"Why not trust each other to make this work? We will never choose the leaders but we will back up the people and make sure they make informed choices based on true data."

"Well I need to be going now, got an appointment set up so just send the files and I will go through them." Naruto stood up and looked at them

"Why not put a clone in your place?" Flash asked

"I promised not to use clones for three days so I still got two whole days." Naruto replied as he left

"Hah, whipped"

\-----------

Meeting up with Supergirl and Impulse, Naruto left towards Niger to help out the region with their various problems.

He had moving from one place to another so it was time to go here especially since he had heard that Black Adam might have taken residence here since Egypt was his home.

The man hadn't appeared for a long time but just to be sure, Naruto wanted to check him out or they raid his ass.

\-------

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

How is it going?

I will try to develop the villains.

This part focuses on Zor El and Crucifier.


	32. Chapter 32

Arriving in Niamey, Naruto and the team surveyed the area before meeting with the officials.

They appeared to be nice people but really it wasn't hard to see how corrupt they were with handling the country.

It was a problem rampant across the globe, one or the other the people at all levels were corrupt.

It wasn't just the top; it was the whole ladder from the sweeper to the very top in most cases.

Naruto avoided acting on these things for now since he wasn't learned enough to make a proper change.

The right people were needed to change these countries and keep them in check so he was glad that Batman was willing to act on this and find solutions worldwide instead of one place.

But corruption wasn't the only thing that caught his attention it was the sense of fear around him when he walked the streets of the city.

Talking to any random citizen got them nothing as they didn't know much and just said that there were monsters and people were disappearing.

They couldn't explain these monsters at all.

"Impulse, do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah, this didn't happen." Impulse replied as he was now seeing how changing the past could have consequences

Naruto changing and walking at a different pace seems to have affected the world.

"Let's split up and find clues." Naruto said as Kara and Impulse nodded before moving in different directions

Walking through the city, Naruto injected nature into the ground and grew new trees giving the city a new life but the sense of fear made it dull.

The land was given new life and made fertile for vegetation but he found no traces of any enemy or monster.

There was just no clue at all. It seems he was dealing with a skilled predator.

'How do I deal with this?' Naruto thought as he sat on the river bank after making proper roads since the place seems to lack roads in many places

This was the first time he was handling an enemy that was actively hiding and doing the business carefully.

"Did you guys find anything?"

"Nothing"

"There is nothing."

'If there had been a camera recording everything then we wouldn't have to deal with this.' Naruto thought as he stood up and made his mind to talk to Batman about it

They could have satellites watching every place for danger so that such situations aren't repeated.

"Raven can you come to my location." Naruto asked and waited for a moment as he heard the water running

"One minute" Raven replied but the voice with the sound of water falling made him have an image of a naked Raven standing below shower

'I really am starting to lose control of my lust.' Naruto thought since he couldn't remember the last time he had relieved his urges and with all the training and physical work out those were becoming stronger.

'I need to get it over with before I have worse thoughts running through my head.'

It wasn't easy living with sexy women that wore such revealing clothes and were very touchy with him.

They were sparring and getting very close every day but the worst offenders were Kara and Veritas.

'I talk about love so much but I still haven't found love yet. More like I haven't put any thought on it.' Naruto thought as the mind slipped into that direction from lust addled visions

There was the confession by Hinata and Veritas that he hadn't handled completely since only Veritas got the answer.

But the answer wasn't complete until he chose someone as she could still be the one.

Really it just seems to happen but why not for him.

'I don't know about love and all this stomach churning stuff but what about Kara or Raven.' Kurama suggested as he opened his eyes lazily seeing his partner think about some useless things again

I mean why they couldn't ever be satisfied. They get one thing and they start asking for something else.

For now they should be focusing on power and fun battles to bring peace to the world. What was some love in front of this fun stuff?

As an immortal fox, Kurama had no idea why mortals died for such stupid things.

'Kara and Raven are friends, why would I think of them like that. I don't think of them like that.'

'Meh, then just keep on waiting. You will just come across the person one day so why hurry and make a mistake. You are still so young and even Clark was in his late twenties when he fell in love.'

'Hmm, guess you are right. There is no hurry but I just sometimes feel that it would be better if I did have someone like that after seeing lovers.'

'Some times?'

'I have good friends so I forget about it soon enough.'

Kurama nodded silently wondering if that meant he loved his friends more than a lover or these friends were like his lovers.

"I am here" Raven arrived behind him

"I need a barrier around the city that would inform us if any death happens." Naruto asked as she had already put this kind of barrier around Jump City making crime zones easy to find

"What happened?" Raven started working on the spell while talking with him

"There have been disappearances in the area and people have most likey died but I have found no clues at all." Naruto replied as he watched her work

Just like always it was a beautiful scene.

"The case seems to have been spread across the region. I just checked out the nearest cities and countries." Impulse said as he arrived and stopped to see Naruto watching Raven

'Does this mean, he is already in love or it's just pure respect for the craft?'

"I will go meet Batman for this problem and all of you stay in the area until we get some clue on our targets." Naruto looked back at them and commanded

"Aye Aye Captain."

\------------

Naruto left the planet and arrived back on the watchtower to find Batman working on the plans to train local forces to handle crimes properly and even handle the lower ranger super power users so that the governments don't feel like the heroes are taking over.

It was kind of selfish on their side that they had never thought about it but with this plan the crime rates will fall like a waterfall.

The only problem was time and resources.

They couldn't train the whole force at once and could only train a small force that would then teach others.

Of course they were going to use androids for the purpose as well and share some of the lower end tech with the world.

Looking at the screen filled with so much, Naruto was impressed. Batman was really the smartest person he knew even though he was just human.

"You know, I always wonder why you don't just get a superpower. It's not even that hard." Naruto muttered as he walked inside the room and sat down

Batman looked back and blinked as his eyes hurt, "You are back early?"

"Got a problem that you need to know. There have been disappearances across Africa and I found nothing yet. I was wondering if you could consider sending out satellites to watch over different countries around the world so we will always have video proof of the event."

Batman thought for a moment, "Good suggestion, I will add that to the plan and as for the problem I will keep it mind. Do you need anything else?"

"Nah, I just wanted you to know and see if you got anything."

"Nothing yet but just in case I will check in our region."

"Okay, then take care and don't over work yourself. Oh yeah, your answer?"

"I feel like I will lose myself if I had power. I will lose what makes me special. With power comes a wider range of options but it also means you might not have the same force on you to adapt to anything and use everything around you."

Naruto nodded as he could see that a lot of the heroes limited themselves to their powers and think outside of them.

So he wasn't wrong but he wasn't right either.

"I think you should get some good abilities that you deem useful. You are the one person I believe that is very responsible and worth it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence and I will think about this topic later."

"You do that." Naruto said as he teleported back to his team while Batman looked at the screen again

'Maybe I will need to consider it seriously sooner or later.' Batman thought as he looked at his training plan for the local forces

Once they become active then his part in the small crimes would become absolute. It would be better if he took in some useful abilities or just made one of his powerful armors the regular thing.

\---------

A.n Hope you enjoyed

How is it going?


	33. Chapter 33

Golden Dawn took residence in the city without the knowledge of the locals and waited for anything to happen.

"Was the future really worth changing?" Naruto asked as he sat atop the tallest building inside the city

"We thought it was worth it. Too many loses and if we can change it then it's the right choice to change it." Impulse stopped his gaming and put away his phone

"Is it? What if the risks involved ended up being greater than what you expected? Do you regret it now?"

"Thanks for worrying about me but I am completely cool with it. I believe it was the right choice."

"That's good but I wonder how our future will end up now. Will it be what I wanted or something random?"

"Why the questions about the future?"

"I don't I just felt like it since we are changing things."

"It's better to just live in the present and plan the future. Don't let possibility of failure stop you from imagining the future you want."

"Heh, I know that but everyone's mind ends up wandering some time and I am not exception."

"Guess so, can't deny it."

'Since you are so bored with meditation now, why don't you come here?" Kara called out to him as she was watching a comedy movie

Kara liked comedy and drama. Whenever they got together they would watch something funny and she liked the Simpsons a lot along with the daily life of high school boys.

On the other hand, Raven liked romance and thriller. She liked the Disney movies and listen to love songs while Kara preferred songs that pumped you up.

Looking back, Kara was sitting on the sofa with Raven watching The Interview.

"Hey, I was planning to watch that." Impulse called out as he noticed that his gaming had caused him to miss the movie

"You can watch it later or you can come watch from this part."

Naruto stood up and joined them since he was having negative thoughts by meditating.

\----------------

Night came just like that but finally their patience was rewarded as the team found a clue. Surrounding the team of vampires, Naruto was confused because he had expected monsters.

Before asking questions, the team easily took them down and chained their limbs with magical energy.

"Now who are these people and why are the kidnapping?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the others

"Vampires, they are vampires and they feed on blood."

"There are beings like that?" Naruto had never heard about Vampires but when he looked at them they didn't appear in his senses

They were invisible to his life sense.

"Yes, there are many others. You can check out the book on the different magical species to get a better idea but for now let me check where we need to go." Raven replied as her soul touched the soul of the vampires to get the memories needed

"Anything?" Kara asked

"They have spread across the continents…and they are very careful in how they are dealing with things. This team doesn't know much at all.

They only deliver the items at a certain place and leave. The problem is that they are not just using humans as food but also making them their own.

There population is getting bigger every day." Raven answered taking a deep breath

This time they were facing a smart enemy that used his powers with caution.

The team was horrified by the information as it meant their enemy was growing and death was spreading at a large rate.

"Raven sorry" Naruto muttered and before she could understand what he meant, Naruto had connected his senses to nature

"Stop" Kara reacted to his actions by slapping him, sending him crashing into the sand

"What were you thinking of doing? Your mind isn't ready for this technique. You almost died last time. Calm down and spread your sense in a normal manner to look over the life force of the people." Raven held his shoulder and shook him

He had acted without thinking because of his fear caused by the loss of lives.

Naruto couldn't believe he forgot about the small step and tried to leap.

'You let easy victories get to your head.'

Naruto nodded and got up as he extended his senses over the whole country.

The life force of every being shined brightly in his mind.

He flew using the wind and the team followed as Naruto checked every place where life force was flickering.

Morning came up and the group had found many targets, even a base of these vampires in Niger but they also didn't know much except that this operation would cover the world and that their master was called Crucifier.

The vampires were previously human and they were living their normal lives except getting blood delivered to them from the base.

They had infiltrated all levels of society.

They were completely loyal to their master and followed his rules so there was no in fighting or wild attacks.

If you didn't count their predatory desires against humans, Naruto couldn't see a problem with them.

But the millions of deaths weighed on his soul.

He had never thought he would hear such a large number and death together.

"It's not your fault. Don't make it your fault or you will let despair win." Raven held his hand as she saw his lost look

He was always so powerful and bright but this night had been terrible for him.

Naruto wasn't the only one feeling the pressure as even Impulse could see it. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Thanks, I will be fine after some time. Impulse, relax."

"I am good dude, no need to remind me."

Anyone could see the edge in his tone as he was definitely not feeling okay.

"We will inform the league and have them watch out for Crucifier, and the other vampires while we try to find him."

"He should have already noticed us by now." Raven commented as she tried to think of a way to alleviate this problem

It wasn't looking good.

"What are we going to do about these people? They were humans turned into vampires." Kara asked as she looked at the many vampires in the base, unconscious through their efforts

Naruto looked at the situation and his team. Sighing, he brushed his hair but realized that he was wearing a helmet that annoyed him now.

'Control Naruto, control. Don't let the things happening affect your mind.' Naruto thought as a way to focus

"We will go back and discuss with the League. This problem is too big for us to handle without a proper discussion." Naruto decided and the team agreed as they couldn't find a way to handle this at the moment

\---------------

While Naruto's team handled the vampires in Niger, Crucifier noticed that his servants had been taken out.

They were connected to him so when he wanted to check, he could always see where they were and he found his servants in a different place.

Getting information from his other servants, he found that Golden Dawn had been visiting and most likely they were the one's responsible for messing with him.

"Hmm, seems like they have a way to find us in a specific situation. I was avoiding them but they obviously want to have a piece of me." Crucifier thought as he finished the dinner with the businessman in Beijing and looked through the window of the hotel

The light was truly their enemy and he could feel absolute weakness as the sun light touched his body.

But the pain of the body was nothing compared to the pain of the heart.

This would go away the moment he closes the curtains but that pain would always stay with him until the answers were find or would they only increase it.

Focusing on the matter at hand, he realized that Golden Dawn's two members were the actual problem.

Dreamer and Raven

The same way the JL had Dr. Fate and Zatanna.

These four individuals were troublesome and needed to be handled. Fortunately, Klarion was messing with Fate, leaving him with these three troublesome foes.

'They found the warehouse where humans were getting milked so a death or life sensor. Looking at these two both answers could be true.' Crucifier thought as he closed the curtains and walked around the large room looking for an answer to this dilemma

They needed to feed but feeding would mean that the enemies could find them soon.

'I might need to find a magician to work with before this problem reaches the center.' Crucifier decided and thought about the people that could be used as allies according to Klarion and his own deductions in the two weeks of his arrival

'Enchantress could help me hide from these two senses but the problem is her powers. She is too strong to control and very much insane. Is there a way to handle her?' Crucifier commanded his pack to stop hunting for the week and survive on what they have already eaten

One week wasn't enough to kill them but they will have to suffer hunger pangs and weakness that could gnaw at their mind.

"Gentleman, we got a task to achieve earlier than planned." Crucifier smiled as he looked back at the Ten people standing orderly waiting for his commands

They were China's Great Ten that he had taken down one by one last night. He had been operating at a fast track because of his lack of powers so there was no time to sit back and let his weak servants make a mess.

\---------

A.N Hope you enjoyed

How is it going?


	34. Chapter 34

Knowing about the death of so many people, really affected him a lot. He had seen people die before and even knew that almost everyone had died in Konoha but in all these situations, Naruto wasn't there to act.

The numbers weren't even comparable and the gap was too big.

Before arriving in this world, Naruto hadn't even seen a city with million people.

It felt worse knowing that he could have handled this earlier if he had just been careful but he focused mostly on his training and missed these deaths under his gaze.

He knew it wasn't his fault and there were many other heroes better than him who also never noticed but the traitorous heart never listens.

Because there was now an if, if he had just looked for crime everywhere carefully then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

But everything was just part of life and he had to move on while facing all these difficulties. To never allow it to repeat again.

\---------------

With all the information shared with the league, everyone was perplexed as they were once again in a game of cat and mouse with the enemy. But this time the enemy was making his moves that were irreversible.

There were two problems.

The enemy was hidden and didn't seem to want the spot light so they had to find him quickly as he was moving fast.

They didn't have a cure for vampirism.

"The only thing we can do is increase security measures and hope we can find Crucifier." Cyborg commented

"He can transform." Flash reminded him

"There is nothing else left so we can only hope he gets caught. We have Raven and Zatanna's magic to inform us if something happens along with Naruto's senses that can also lead us to any problem happening in the region." Clark said as he clenched his fist at his inability to help in this case

The countless deaths were also not helping his mind either. He was just feeling so happy yesterday and now it was ruined.

"For now let's do what we can do instead of worrying pointlessly. Take some of the vampires to Veritas and see if she can cure the problem." Batman commanded and Naruto nodded to his words as he had put away 100's of vampires on the watchtower since they weren't criminals

Putting them inside the prison planet would lead to fighting and deaths inside since the vampires would try to drink their blood.

"Superman for now, we will use your fortress to imprison these vampires."

"Is there actually a way to undo genetic transformation?" Shazam asked in a glum tone, hearing about deaths was never good for children

"We can only keep trying since the other method is banishing them." Batman responded

Naruto didn't say a thing as he heard what they had to say but the last words really struck him.

He didn't like the idea.

Even if they couldn't undo it, did they have to banish them?

"Even if we can't cure them, why don't we find a way for them to live with his without hunting humans? We can try solving the issue of blood drinking somehow.��� Naruto hesitated for a moment but blurted it out

And with these words, the room went quiet for a moment before another discussion started as this wasn't easy thing to handle.

Even just finding a way to cure their blood dependency problem would take time but who could ensure they wouldn't try to hunt humans.

Could they be trusted?

They were predators to humans, could humans let them live?

Too many problems with allowing them to stay instead of banishing them, though banishment also had its problems.

Many people would be thrown away for no crimes.

Innocent people would be sacrificed.

Chaos as people from different positions are vacated at once.

Really if they couldn't cure the vampirism, the problem will be very serious and millions of death might just be considered an appetizer compared to the end result.

\----------

Finishing up with meeting, Naruto delivered the vampires to Veritas and communicated the events so she could understand the situation.

Standing outside the lab, Naruto stared at the door lost in thought.

"I understand and I will support your mind." Raven appeared behind him as she had sensed his presence

"Thanks and I am sorry that you have to see me in pain." Naruto said as he knew this would hurt him

He had never used too many clones at once for any complex task but this time he was about to use 1000 clones for a proper job.

Just processing the large amount of data could cause him brain damage and problems to his memory.

Last time he had made a mistake of becoming over confident in his healing abilities forgetting about the memory issue and he had lost some of his memories of the past.

The childhood part had become vague when he could clearly remember those things before the incident and it was lucky Raven had been there because he might have healed wrong, turning him into an Idiot.

That was the biggest risk of multi shadow clone technique along with the obvious chakra exhaustion.

Normally Naruto has never used them for anything complex and only for simple tasks that didn't require much thinking.

Even taking them one by one was hard on the brain as even 10 minutes of memory could hold massive information for someone like Naruto who operated at speeds above normal people.

Really, he didn't want to end up losing his precious memories and lose himself. Personality was based up on our experiences and if he lost them than what will he become.

'Naruto don't worry this time, I am ready. I won't let anything happen to your mind and soul.' Kurama assured him as he didn't like the fact that the last time was like a surprise attack that had shaken the soul

'I know'

"I don't like it when you are not smiling." Raven put her hands on his cheeks and stared at him straight

"Ah…okay" Naruto didn't know what to say to that because nobody had ever said that to him and it felt like a line he was supposed to be saying to a girl

'Didn't I say that to Kara?'

'Everything always comes back home.'

"I am just thinking too much and making a mess of my head. Acting is my way of doing things." Naruto relaxed slightly as Raven's touch brought him some focus from his wild thoughts that were going haywire

With his head straightened up, Naruto sat down into a meditative pose while focusing on the space outside.

His hand flashed into a sign and thousand clones appeared above earth.

Looking down on the planet below, the clones spread across the globe with their senses at full power.

But the result was null, he found nothing this time even after checking the whole world more than 8 times.

Crucifer had made them all retreat so the vampires weren't hunting anymore but the cost for nothing was massive as Naruto's head was slowly breaking apart and only the regen kept it from exploding from the information overload.

By the end of the experience Naruto had bled from his eyes and nose, and became unconscious as Raven and Kurama helped him protect his mind.

The memories were slowly processed taking the whole day before Naruto woke up but waiting for him was the pained looks from his family.

"Never…do..this again or I will kill myself." Kushina slapped him hard hurting her delicate hand with tears in her eyes and he could see that she hadn't slept. She had been crying the whole time with worry that he would lose everything for strangers.

Hearing those words, Naruto was horrified and looked around the room.

Raven looked strong as usual except some fatigue but he could feel her emotions weren't stable either.

Kara was angry, disappointed and sad as she looked away from him.

Impulse was just sad and filled with worry from what was happening around them. Things were just not going well and even people in US had been abducted.

Robin and Black Canary got captured and no one had seen them.

Jaime and Lagoon boy were also worried about how things were becoming. They had been doing so well but their leader had been shut down for a day while things had become worse as villains and heroes were disappearing.

Finally Veritas seemed to have also cried for him, he could feel confusion in her mind as she must not have experienced such emotions before.

He had really hurt his family from this action. He should have stopped when he found nothing for the first time but the thought million more dying or changing forced him to act.

His clones had helped along the way as they noticed things forcing extra memories to be earned.

So many things happened in the few hours, his clones flew around the planet.

Holding Kushina's hand, Naruto didn't know what to say. His mouth opened and closed before he closed his eyes, "Never utter those words again or I will lock you up so that nothing wrong will happen to you.

I promise that I will never do something like this again. I am sorry for hurting every one of you. Please forgive me my selfishness." Naruto bowed his head to them as he felt ashamed of what he had done to his loved ones

This was the first time he had seen people get hurt from the pain brought to him and it touched him but hurt him at the same time.

Hearing his words, Kara flew into him and almost crushed him.

"You idiot, you blonde bastard, if you do this again, I will burn ramen all across the globe and punch your teeth out before locking you up into my fortress so don't even dream about escaping."

While she was complaining Veritas hugged him from behind and said nothing but her emotions said everything.

Adoration, care, happiness, worry and desire mixed into one big hug.

"I am sorry that I was unable to protect you." Raven said as she turned away but Naruto caught her with his chakra since his body wasn't reacting fast enough at the moment

"That's nonsense and you know it. I would have died without your assistance since Kurama is still learning about this field.

I was this close to having my brain explode. So it's not your fault, its mine because I did more than what we agreed on."

Raven nodded but he could tell she wasn't pacified.

'I will talk to you alone and I am not leaving until you stop taking responsibility for this blunder.'

Raven raised her eyes at him as she couldn't believe he just said that, 'I am closing my room today.'

'That has never stopped me before.'

"Keep him in bed today. His head still isn't operating normally." Raven told them as she walked away while Impulse and the other boys said their piece and left since they had work to do after the information Naruto gathered was shared to everyone by Raven

It had been given to the League as well but Naruto was unaware that Robin and Black Canary got captured.

The problem was that to the vampires this wasn't an evil intention and they had good intentions.

Wanting other to become like them was a gift, a good thing while hunting was just a normal thing. Would a human consider hunting for food an evil thing? So Naruto never sensed their evil because they didn't do anything that could be considered evil.

The women forced him to rest and he couldn't resist either as his mind was feeling extremely sluggish. As he hadn't been sleeping for the last two days while the previous day had been spent processing data and keeping himself alive.

'It would be wise to think of a way to cancel the connection with the clones.' Kurama muttered in a tired tone as Naruto closed his eyes and gave a silent agreement to his words

It would be better not to get everything from the clones.

It would be better if the clones could disappear without giving him any memories for some situations.

With Naruto asleep, Veritas calmed down and slept by his side along with Kushina.

Kara didn't say anything, thought she disliked Veritas flirting with Naruto but this time she was okay with it as the older woman had shown true care for his well being.

She had shown clear weakness from Naruto collapsing.

Placing her right hand on her heart, Kara felt pain inside as she had almost lost Naruto.

'I really don���t want him to leave me.' Kara thought as she stood up and looked at the trio on the bed before flying over Naruto and placing a kiss on his forehead

'Hope you have good dreams.' Kara said silently as she flew away to finish what Naruto had started

\------------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed

How is it going?


	35. Chapter 35

One day with Naruto and Raven out of the picture, Crucifier managed to find Enchantress deep inside the ruins found in the Amazon forest.

It had been a difficult battle with his servants helping put but he finally managed to convince the crazy woman to work with him.

His servants had been greatly damaged that their bodies were barely hanging as the eldritch magic ate away at their immortal life.

Crucifier may not care for humans but his servants were his people and he was greatly hurt by their pain.

"Drink" Crucifier cut his arm and commanded the Great Ten to drink his blood that was shining with great power

"My lord…you can't…it will weaken you."Kong Kenan muttered as his right side was erased while the rest was dying down

Before becoming the vampire's servant he had been the Superman of China with all the powers of the original Superman at a lower scale as he was a product of genetic experimentation.

He used to be bully but now Kong had been doing his part as a hero. Even as a vampire, Kong followed that path as all of the Great Ten also retained their original personalities.

To them Crucifier was their master that they couldn't dislike but they could see the problem with the path he was taking.

So it would be the best thing if they died here now or more people would die at their hands.

Crucifier could feel the conflict of desires in his servants and sighed as he dropped his blood into their mouths to fight against the magic.

He didn't hate their thoughts about dying for the greater good since it was an admirable quality.

'They will learn with time and those feelings will belong to our side.'

"I didn't think you cared. Aren't you a failure as a being of darkness?" Enchantress's raspy sound entered his ears

Looking at the beautiful woman garbed in green robes, Crucifier shook his head as his ruby eyes glowed in the dark.

"My lord doesn't believe that darkness mean we have to hate each other and backstab. It just means we thrive in the darkness like the beings of light thrive in the light.

We continue to lose ground because of such a simple misconception. If we could just stand together than the light would have to make proper compromises, unable to just paint us as evil and unnatural." Crucifier muttered with an emotional tone while clenching his hand showing his passion for the subject

He had shown calm features throughout the whole ordeal, this was the first time any one of them had seen him so animated.

Really, if he wasn't a vampire they wouldn't think of him as a villain.

"Not a bad answer but changing people of this side his harder than the light. Power speaks and you are just a tiny little bug."

"I hold no such grand schemes in my mind. I am satisfied with this humble dream of mine." Crucifier smiled as his servants stood up with a stronger connection to him

It was a good result even if he had ended up losing 20% of his power.

With Enchantress by his side their weakness was covered up and the heroes would be too late by the time they come face to face.

\------------

Back with the league, Batman was busy with many things as he had been relentlessly trying to communicate his side with the government so they could see the bigger picture.

After countless hours of arguing, he finally got his point across as they realized that the threat of vampirism was spreading too fast and was uncontrollable unless they made the changes.

That was only good thing because he just lost his two strong supporters at his delicate time and they had been unable to find anything yet.

But with the security cameras updated to the highest level of tech around the country along with the super computer behind the system, the task should be effectively handled while members from the police and armed forces were chosen to be trained under the program created by Bruce.

The rest of the forces also had a change in their training regime and addition of new weapons.

If the pressure wasn't enough, Batman found that Robin and Black Canary got captured. His body shook from the shock and while his heart wanted to go and search for him, he knew that the world needed him most at this time.

Biting his tongue, Bruce chose to stay and continue his work with a heavy heart while letting Shazam handle the search.

With Naruto's awakening, the team's pressure was lightened a bit as Raven was able to cast some spells over some cities to help them out.

It was unfortunate these spells couldn't be casted over the planet because of other forces in the dark that would take this as an attempt to discredit them and take it as a challenge.

Bruce didn't want that headache so he didn't suggest such a drastic move.

The information provided from Naruto's memories was not very useful and it reinforced the thought that the boy had made a stupid decision, letting his emotions get the best of him.

They were all fighting for the same cause but anyone could see Naruto wasn't very experienced especially at seeing death.

Every one of them had seen death in huge numbers and were obviously horrified but didn't let their emotions take over anymore while Naruto ended up pushing and the choice ended up being wrong.

No one was always right so you shouldn't try to push through without facts backing you since luck can run out at the worst of times.

'Hope he learned from this experience because we can't handle any more mistakes.'

\----------

"What are we going to do about Robin? I really can't take this situation anymore. Why is this bastard vampire acting like a fucking rat?" Jaime raged as smashed his cup

The situation was messing with his head. Nothing seemed right anymore as his leader was incapacitated and his friend was taken, most likely a vampire by now.

Impulse didn't know what to say as he couldn't believe that Tim was taken. It wasn't even that long when he had seen Tim as New Batman's (Dick Grayson) partner but now that young but charming man was gone.

Everything was derailing so fast and he wasn't seeing a solution at all.

'I killed him. I killed Tim.' Impulse body was shaking from the guilt he felt at the thought of his loved one

The future was terrible but his loved one still existed but now he had just caused one of them to die.

"Impulse shake out of it, man." Jaime noticed Impulse acting weird and shook his shoulders

Seeing the tears from his eyes and the look, Jaime hugged him, "Bro calm down. We can't just give up like that. There must be a way. We are the Golden Dawn so think positive."

Jaime had been feeling pressured but seeing the broken expression of his friend forced him to act as the moral support with scarab guiding him.

'There is nothing impossible. You just haven't discovered it yet so never let such thoughts touch your heart and mind.'

\---------

Kara saw the duo but moved away as she didn't know what to say. She was good at everything but communication wasn't her skill.

Understanding other people and pulling them out of the darkness was his skill so she could only do what she was best at.

Flying to her sanctuary, Kara operated the computer and created nano cameras with the resources available.

Putting them in different areas in Africa, Kara activated them so they would fly in a pattern she programmed while she watched all of them to catch any clue.

These nano cameras flew around at fast speeds and captured everything perfectly.

This was the only way she could search anymore as flying around had proved completely useless with Naruto.

She didn't find the vampires but noticed something else.

'What is that?' Kara thought as she noticed that the forests were slowly expanding

Sending the cameras into the sky, she noticed that it was happening everywhere.

Using the cameras she tried to find the origin point but couldn't get any clue and decided to meet the clone.

Flying to Jump city, she looked at the clone laughing and talking to Mary in an engaging matter.

He seemed happy even with all that pressure on his shoulders.

'That's so like him. Shouldn't have expected anything less. Charming some girl where ever he goes with that smile of his and his pure personality.' Kara thought with a smile as she hesitated for a second

"Naruto, I need your help." Kara spoke at a different frequency so only he could hear

"Kara, you need to go back to the original. I can't help you. I have no powers at all."

Those words shocked her, "How?"

"I met Death and she decided that I will learn better by actually not having those powers instead of acting like I didn't have them. Did something happen to the real one?"

"Nah, its fine. He is just sleeping after training too much. I will be going now so take care and good night." Kara replied as she flew away before he would notice anything from her words

She didn't want to increase the clone's pressure. The real one was already under it.

"Naruto, wake up"

\---------

A.N Hope you enjoyed

How is it going? Any complaints.


	36. Chapter 36

Hearing the voice calling out to him, Naruto slipped through the women sleeping with him and stood up feeling terribly slow.

The affect still hadn’t washed away from his system as the head was just getting back into shape and needed more rest.

He usually slept five hours and he had slept for 3 hours now but sleep didn’t matter since it was his regeneration and healing that mattered, and both were slowed down from the imbalance in the system.

His body wanted him to continue sleeping in that comfortable position but Kara’s voice couldn’t be denied.

He could feel the need.

He could feel the frustration in that voice.

She would have never asked him if it wasn’t important and looking at her face, it wasn’t hard to see that she didn’t want to do this.

“Sorry”

“No problem, it must be something important and all this is my fault so don’t apologize.” Naruto said as he smiled and tapped her cheek

“Yeah, it is.”

“The issue?”

“There is something wrong with the vegetation around the world. Its spreading and nothing can stop it.” Kara replied as they walked out of the room

“Let me see, what I can find out.” Naruto held her hand and both of them teleported to earth above the roof of a building in Metropolis as he had left a seal.

‘Kurama I need your help’ Naruto said as he they flew down to the park nearby and sat down on the grass

‘I am here’

Closing his eyes, Naruto entered sage mode and let his senses interact with the vegetation around him.

He could feel the increase in nature energy around the planet as something was guiding it.

“Superman, Flash, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Wonder woman” Naruto muttered as he felt their seals and knew they weren’t in anything important so summoned them

“Dreamer, what are you doing?” Clark asked as he saw Naruto out of bed and the same went for Impulse and Jaime

They were worried for their friend and even his face didn’t hide the weakness that he was experiencing.

“I am here to guide you through this problem. Someone is trying to cover the planet with plants.”

With his answer they noticed that the trees were moving.

“Did you find the culprit?” Diana asked as she stood beside Donna

Donna appeared here because she had been holding Diana’s hand when the teleportation took place.

“Yes, follow me” Naruto wasn’t in the mood to talk and he was having a hard time focusing so he needed to finish this as fast as possible

He didn’t even have the ability to control flight properly and let Kurama handle it as he didn’t want to crash into buildings.

Flying quietly the group arrived in a land that used to be a desert but now was filled with green.

It was enormous and without knowledge finding anything here would be too much but Naruto could see the giant glowing sign.

I am here.

They really weren’t trying to hide.

The group flew through the vegetation and found themselves in a small clearing where they found a woman with red hair.

“Poison Ivy! How?” Kara asked as they saw that the woman already expected them as she sat casually on a throne made of wines

“I am blessed by nature to carry out its will.” Pamela replied as she stood up and focused on Naruto

“Are you here to join me?”

“Why don’t you stop? Just help out in place where it is needed and not spread it over things, and destroy life. Humans are part of nature.” Naruto tried talking to her as she felt familiar somehow

“That is only a temporary solution. Humans will burn away my efforts and capitalize on it. It’s their greedy nature that can never be cured.”

“Greed, yes. Everyone is greedy at some point. Aren’t you acting greedy now? Aren’t you acting like the humans you despise?

At this time of difficulty you chose to capitalize on it and spread your influence instead of helping out. Do you think a world filled with vampires is better than this?” Naruto just felt so tired that his words felt aggressive

“I will handle them the same way. They won’t be able to do anything once this process if finished.”

“No need to talk with the crazy bitch, take her down.” Kara was just feeling angry listening to this talk

With her words all of them exploded into action but Pamela was able to keep them away as this was her sanctuary where her powers were the strongest.

The plants were abnormally strong that even Kara got captured along with the rest of them.

“Won’t you consider?”

“Why don’t you consider joining me? We are the same, chosen of nature.”

Naruto sighed, ‘Is it ready?’

‘Yes’

“Take her down” Naruto muttered as Kurama released the nature energy he had gathered and collided with Pamela’s causing her to falter and lose control

They could have handled this without Naruto but that would cause massive destruction and burn down this greenery causing an increase in the world’s problems.

\---------------

“What do we do about her now?” Impulse asked as her powers were too strong now and they didn’t know the limits

“We are taking her in. She will just escape because her powers work differently and won’t be stopped by any seal in my list.” Naruto said as he looked at the woman whose neck he was holding

It would be so easy to end her life.

Just twist the neck and all this trouble would go away.

Just one nice twist.

Naruto felt those thoughts appear in his weakened mind especially under the pressure from Crucifier and Pamela’s complete disregard for human life.

Letting go as the teleportation seal and paralysis seal spread, Naruto stood up.

“Are you serious? Why not let the JL handle it?” Kara asked as she forced him to look her way

“I think you have done enough. Let us handle this and we will take care of her new powers.” Clark intervened before a fight started between them

Looking at them both, ‘Why is life so difficult some times?’

“I need her once I am feeling better. She has some connection to my case. I need to know what the connection is so you can keep her for now.” Naruto replied

“I understood. We will see if we can find it for you.” Clark said as he picked up Pamela and left with the team

“You are starting to get on my nerves. Why can’t you ask for help without being reminded? Even now when you can barely do anything, your mind chose what you would do naturally. You need to stop thinking like that or you will burn out soon enough. Why can’t you see how it affects us?”

“Come on Kara, it was an honest mistake. I am trying to change but nobody changes in a single night.”

“I don’t believe you. I wonder if you are even trying.”

“What do you want me to do then?”

“I want you stop taking life threatening choices. Is it that hard to comprehend?”

“I never thought my life was in danger when I acted.”

“Lier lier lier, your danger sense would have told you that it was dangerous.”

Seeing her cry and hit him, Naruto realized that his obsession with the solution had caused him to completely ignore the feeling.

How did that happen?

Was he really so focused on something that he could end up dying without realizing?

Flying through the trees as Kara had crashed into him and punched his face, Naruto could only think of those problems while he barely felt the pain as Kara wasn’t punching seriously.

“Stop, I will try harder. I will take any punishment if I act like this again.” Naruto caught her arm and hugged her

“I will imprison you.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Do you?”

“Actions tell more than words so let us see.” Naruto replied as he wiped her tears

Really it was painful hurting your loved ones emotionally.

But things didn’t get better from this day and became worse as Green arrow was killed. Nobody knew how it happened but his mansion exploded while he was inside.

There was no chance of survival as the explosion was powerful enough to destroy buildings from afar and killed thousands of people.

The death of a friend and the mounting pressure was getting to everyone’s head while the forces in the darkness were moving towards their goal.

This death finally snapped Impulse as he decided to travel into the future to try and find a solution to the problem.

\------------

“Are we really doing this?” Jaime asked as he saw Impulse run around making a machine that was supposed to get them to the future

“We have no choice. People are dying and we have not found a lead. Only the future can unravel the mysteries and maybe give us a solution.”

“What if we end up dying? The enemy could have taken over.”

“It’s a risk we have to take and I doubt the enemy can take over. The only problem is the mounting deaths.” Impulse sounded calm and collected but inside he was feeling guilt and depression eating away at him

This was not part of the future and it was looking worse than what he had ever encountered in the future.

Wally was still alive but Impulse was feeling that he might end up dead sooner or later by the hero killer if they didn’t find out what was hunting them.

“I told Kara.”

“What?”

“I think we needed more help.”

“Dude, it becomes worse with too many people. We could get stranded in the time stream or get purged by the natural order. There is also the Time freaking police, it could notice us.”

“You could have explained that.”

“Ugghhhhhh, Let’s get this over with before she appears.” Impulse sped up and finished up the machine

He never thought it would ever come to this but life was a cruel mistress.

Starting it up, impulse had designed it to explode once they passed through so no one else could use it.

“I am coming” Kara crashed into them when they were about to enter and all three of them passed through the portal

This was her chance to make things right.

Naruto was breaking down and everyone else was the same. Depression was spreading at the amounts of death around them.

Many of their friends got kidnapped and even killed while they had been unable to stop anything.

The only one that could help them was Dr. Fate but he seems to have disappeared at the beginning of this problem.

\-------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	37. Chapter 37

One week had passed by since Naruto's blunder with clones and many things had happened in this time for his clone.

He had learned a lot about Mary and she had become a good friend along with some of the other neighbors.

Even in this difficult time with limitations, Naruto lived freely following his desires as he connected with the people around him.

Helping them out in the smallest of things like moving items, letting them borrow some things, give them a conversation partner and giving them advice when needed.

In one week he had managed to connect neighbors that didn't even know each other. His positivity was contagious and people followed some of his steps as it became easier to interact with each other.

There depressing lives had found some light and they quite enjoyed their time with Naruto after work.

Especially when they could share their problems and burdens, letting out the painful memories to lighten the heart.

But not everything was sun shine as Naruto some time had to sleep on a hungry stomach as he couldn't properly support his physique.

His powerful body required a lot of nutrition and with his limited finances, it was a difficult step.

Even then he shared his resources with the less fortunate around him who had children to support.

They were having difficulty supporting themselves but children made it even worse for them.

Choices were important and sadly their choices had led them here but that didn't mean nobody could help them reach a better destination or they couldn't hit an opportunity.

Sadly not everyone could reach that state of achievement and Naruto saw it clearly, here and there.

His desire to change the negatives of the world only get reinforced the more pain he saw the people go through or the pain he had experienced.

He knew the pain of loneliness, pain of hatred, paid of loss, pain of powerlessness and so much more.

How could he want these things on others when he didn't want it himself?

Desire for others what you want for yourself was his way and Naruto fed the neighbor living with a little boy.

He had heard the cries of the little child about food and rushed with what he had.

The single dad had definitely not expected it and was expecting complains about noise but Naruto passed him the food while convincing him that he had enough so it was no problem to share some of his supplies.

It wasn't wrong because if he had a normal body than he wouldn't be going even a little bit hungry since he had made enough friends to share his burden with him but he never ate more than normal with them.

According to the data, more than 42 million people now suffer from hunger throughout the nation. The fact remains that nearly 1 in 7 Americans still goes to bed hungry each night.

That was a really painful reality and it hurt him deeply since he had experienced hunger for a time. Only the saving grace of kindness of the Ichiraku family saved him.

These kinds small kindness shown along the way showed him that only a little bit of kindness from people could do so much more than people think.

Some of the most evil men only needed some kindness in their life to lead them away but life was cruel and the people even worse.

Talking about people's negative emotions, Naruto was fired from his job accused of not doing his job properly.

One of the cleaners had left the premises without permission and missed a room so one of the officers took the chance to blame it on Naruto because of perceived arrogance and pride by the new cleaner.

Naruto was a smooth talker and got along with people. He stood out even when his job was in the background.

This led to many people liking him and some people disliking him.

They thought he was arrogant and prideful.

He didn't know his place and was ruining the reputation of their employees by conversing with them.

The employee who was the actual culprit learned about this but didn't step up because he really needed the job and Naruto knew about it so he didn't speak up.

"Everyone can make a mistake and I doubt you haven't made any. In my short time here I believe my work has been stellar. Could you not find any kindness in your heart to give me another chance?"

His tone and expression pretty much had the man the fuming so Naruto was thrown out but he went out with dignity.

Saying his farewells to everyone and even talking with the employee to not worry about it. He was just leaving the job, not breaking ties with the people.

They knew him and he knew them.

His positivity and style was unforgettable.

Regardless of the job loss, Naruto talked to his friends here and got one of his neighbors recommended for the morning shift while he moved on to another job he had looking at already.

He never planned to stay in one place so he had been searching for something better and Naruto found a good job.

A Japanese restaurant that needed someone that spoke Japanese to work in their kitchen.

Naruto wasn't some professional cook or anything but his cooking was above average since he had been cooking since many years.

He knew many of the dishes so it won't be a problem for him to adjust. Fortunately there wasn't any certificate requirement or he would have to choose another one.

Plans weren't always going to succeed and Naruto ended up getting a job as a door to door salesman because of his talking skills.

It was job introduced to him by the cook since he liked the way Naruto talked and Naruto agreed to try it out.

Following the random path, Naruto found himself dressed in a borrowed suit from his neighbor and knocking on doors selling house appliances for a new company.

Naruto had read all the details properly and made notes.

Talking with the interviewer with a proper method, Naruto had managed to show his worth. He was lacking some skills but his way of talking was very engaging and made people want to listen to him.

It felt like he was going to give out some wisdom.

For the job they told him the details and the area of interest but Naruto didn't really trust these things 100% since people made mistakes.

So he didn't go directly to the houses and dressed casually as he ended up talking to the people in the area with the finances and proper houses.

He utilized his talking skills to pull him through and find the people that might be interest and guide them to try out his products.

Obviously the first day was spent just gathering data and he didn't sell anything but he managed to impress the people with his step as they hadn't expected him to get a sale on the first day either since he was a noob.

\-----------

Getting back from work, his neighbors had decided to join him for the night and drink while cracking some fun.

Mary would always join in and then he got together with some dudes called Clark, Ralph and Terry.

These were the closest to him in this week but he had managed to get close to others as well. They were now a group and even shared the costs for something's to make life easier for each other.

Naruto had even talked about making his room into the fun room where people could gather when they wanted while he could stay with one of them.

The idea was well received and Mary had no problem with it except the guys didn't like it since they were very much enamored with her personality.

Regardless of their lecherous personality the guys were nice and fun to hang out with so today they were doing a skit while drunk.

Terry was a fan of the old anime series Yugioh and he managed to convince them after some shots to act.

"Since I seem to have fully recovered from my life-threatening coma, I'm gonna challenge Clarko to a card game." Terry said with a funny accent

"Wasn't playing a card game what put you in a coma in the first place?" Naruto played along

"Yeah, but like my dad said right before he died of alcohol poisoning: "What doesn't kill ya only makes ya stronger." Hey, Clarko."

"My name is not "Clarko"." Clark muttered as he took a sip

" Since we both lost in the semi-finals, we should Duel to see which of us deserves to win the bronze medal."

" Win the bronze medal? Ohoho, that's cute. I like it. Hilarious. You're a funny guy, Terry." Naruto laughed

"Terry's right. There are no real losers in Duel Monsters." Mary said as she felt this experience was unique with the addition of Naruto in their lives

He was making them do things hidden deep inside their hearts without feeling ashamed.

Naruto: Ha!

Clark: Ha!

Ralph: Ha!

"Ralph, why are you laughing?"

"Your hair looks like a box."

"Look, all I wanna to know is whether I got what it takes to beat you after all this time."

"Pfft, I'd be surprised if you have what it takes to beat Jerry." Clark held up the can

"I would kick your ass, white boy!" Jerry spoke in a squeaky tone

"Play nice, Jerry."

\---------------

" Poooooor Terry. Clark is going to slaughter him. I'd be surprised if he even broke a sweat."

"How would playing a card game make you sweat?" Mary asked and the answer got a chuckle from all of them

"Clearly you have never played the Dark Magician Girl."

"Don't go easy on me, Clark. Just 'cause I was in a coma and probably suffered extensive brain damage, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna give it my all."

" Trust me, Wheeler. Even if you did have brain damage, I'm sure none of us would treat you any differently."

"Good. Wait, what?"

\----------

"I summon Gearfried in Attack mode, ya sonofabitch!"

"I activate Enemy Controller, you assclown!"

"Rich boy!"

"Hecker-wuss!"

"Money-bags!"

Idiot with blond hair!

I hate you!

I hate you a slightly larger amount!

\--------$

Finishing up the act and watching a movie to pass time, the gang slept while Mary and Naruto stood on the balcony looking down at the city.

"Your friend died."

"I know"

"I thought you would be down after knowing about it."

"Wallowing in tears isn't going to bring him back and I can just add him to the list of people I will bring back. I am worried about the dark atmosphere in the area. The news about vampires is spreading somehow and you can notice the fear in the people."

"What do you plan to do? Are you going to watch while the original does his job?"

"What are you implying?"

"What do you think?"

"You want me to act as a hero and join me as my partner."

"Bingo"

"You got too much time on your hand."

"Are you telling me your heart isn't asking for it? I thought your heart beat for justice and hope."

"I am already fighting for my goal in the regular way. I promised not to break laws in this form."

"Che so boring, enjoy your boring dreams than goldy locks." Mary slapped his back playfully and left the sausage fest

Naruto watched her go before focusing on the night sky.

He wasn't aware of the massive deaths but only knew about the deaths of some heroes so his mindset was still focused.

Looking at the night sky for a while, Naruto went to sleep since he had work to do and couldn't have his body hurting.

\---------

On the other hand, his original was looking for a way to solve this problem as the cure wasn't found yet nor were the vampires.

Even though he was stressed out Naruto wasn't doing anything stupid or letting negativity grow.

He made time for others since he knew it was affecting everyone very badly but sadly the clones couldn't be used for this job since talking like this required deep thoughts.

In these times of death and depression, Naruto stood out along with Clark as a beacon of hope as they both did their best to keep everything under control especially Clark since he felt useless in this time but didn't show his problem.

Naruto also noticed some other important things after the deaths of friends. He kinda cared more for Kara, Raven and Veritas like he did for his mother.

'I guess its love.' Naruto felt happy that he found love but this was too complicated.

'Why is everything so difficult these days?'

'Where has the fun gone? Everything is becoming so depressing. I feel like i need to overwhelm everyone with my chakra to get them to loosen up to avoid making mistakes.'

'Don't forget about yourself. In such times you might make a mistake. You aren't infallible.'

'I have you for that.'

\--------------

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	38. Chapter 38

Back with the team of time travelers who had arrived at their destination, somewhat since it became 60 years into the future instead of 10 years, and were pleasantly surprised by their surroundings.

The world looked very much futuristic like most of the advanced planets with flying cars, holograms, androids, clean and pollution free environment.

Wait what

Impulse was definitively shocked since this wasn't his future. This place looked too peaceful and the people seemed really happy.

"Where are we?" Jaime asked as they had landed in the middle of a park filled with giant trees

"Metropolis of the future" Kara replied as she found the daily planet building along with the Superman statue not so far away with her sight

"How far did we travel?"

"Sixty years" Impulse ran into the city and came back after checking the date on one of the holograms

"Okay, so what have you planned for this trip?" Kara asked as she was itching to find the answers

She wanted to see her future self and the team's future.

'What was the result of the crisis? What were the casualties and how did they get here?

I wonder who got together with Naruto. Did he change or not?'

So many questions burning inside her mind, she held back to hear him out.

"We explore and find the answers through interacting with the future heroes. Some of the old ones must be alive." Impulse said as he was thinking about Wally and hoped that nothing happened to him

"Let's move together since we don't what we might face." Kara said as she looked at them and both boys nodded as they could see she was serious

They had heard what she had said to Naruto and they didn't want to become her targets now. Their legs were precious resources, not expendable like Naruto's.

"Good so let's check out our base." Kara said and they flew into space, only to find a colony living on the moon

"I was not expecting that." Jaime muttered as he zoomed on the name

New Konoha

Seeing the name, Kara felt excited and nervous. She didn't what to expect and flew towards the city.

With the help of scarab they were able to slip inside as they were unsure about the world and didn't want people finding out.

The city was a lot like Konoha but with advanced tech and surrounded by mountains and a large forest.

The faces of the Hokage were carved on the nearest mountain and showed Naruto's face as the sixth followed by an unknown man as the seventh.

In the middle of the city were two statues.

Older Naruto standing with an older and bustier Kara.

Seeing this statue, Kara felt so embarrassed but happy.

'AAAAH, I can't believe it.'

"Kara we can ask about this later but we have important stuff to do." Impulse didn't even crack jokes unlike his usual self and was completely focused

"Yeah" Flying to the next statues they found them and it was not a good sight

It was the team of Golden Dawn with all of them standing together looking heroic.

In the loving memory of my friends that stood by me through thick and thin.

All of them were there except Naruto and Jaime.

"What does this mean?" Jaime asked as he didn't see his statue

"We are most likely dead but why is Kara also among these statues when Naruto isn't?" Impulse was confused as well before some thoughts popped into his head

"Let's go check the base, it should have something." Kara didn't understand the scene a d decided to find the information they needed since Naruto hadn't come to meet them

'He is not here.' Kara knew that he would be the first to arrive if he was present since their life signature was saved into his memory

Ignoring the city, they flew back outside and towards the base that was hidden from sight. Moving towards the entrance, they were given entry naturally as their dna was saved into the system.

The gate opened and they flew through the long tunnel towards the base where they were greeted by an android in the shape of Naruto.

"Naruto" Kara didn't that and called out to him but was disappointed hearing his voice

"Kara, are you another clone? No, the entrance wouldn't have opened for a clone so you are real. Looking at your appearance, it's the similar to when you died."

"What? But who is standing with Naruto?"

"That is Kara from another universe."

"Explain the situation, where is Naruto?"

"Master has left this solar system for a decade already and is conquering the worlds to bring them peace and harmony."

"What? Peace and harmony in the same sentence with conquering like that makes no sense."

"You can see the world beneath us for proof. The earth was taken over by master 50 years ago after a long battle and he has implemented his master plan to make sure that good is rewarded and encouraged.

It slowly transformed people into completely good natured with few exceptions."

"What kinds of punishments are programmed?" Impulse asked

"Varies according to action but there is no death sentence as the system stops people before any action is taken. It covers the planet and is powered by it so none of the inhabitants can resist it. If you had tried doing anything illegal you would have received the punishment as well."

"Well I don't care about this so what to do now?" Jaime asked since he wasn't interested in hearing this as it would most likely end up changing or he would go through it personally

'Why can't you listen to some useful things? This matters a lot to your future since you are following him. Maybe by listening to this thing about the details will let you help him.'

"The peace and harmony system's working are confidential, only the master knows the details and it's made by him. The details of the Vampire crisis that you need don't exist in my database."

"What happened to the JL and the Vampires?"

"They were exterminated by the heroes and villains along with the earth's forces while the JL members killed by during the conflict and before it leaving Superman.

Superman left the planet after seeing the result of Master's plan after having been imprisoned for two years."

"Nothing good happened because of that nightmare. Any clue where he went?" Kara muttered as she massaged her temple

"Actually where are the other heroes or villains?"

"They all work under Master or became residents somewhere else. This planet is safe now so they didn't have a purpose anymore. As for following master, you will have to explore blindly since there is no indication on the galactic map in the past two years. I will pass you the map but you will have to search on your own since Master is most likely taking a break."

"Aren't you a dumbass? Your master is a control freak with obsession with peace and harmony so the only thing we need to do is cause chaos." Impulse was getting annoyed by the second hearing this bullshit

"I would advise against it."

"So Jaime let's go outside and try to blast a forest somewhere." Impulse pulled on him and even Kara considered it as this was looking a long journey for a meeting when she was already stressed out by the problem at hand and the revelations

\-----------

A.N Hope you enjoyed


End file.
